


Escape and Evade

by Phlebas



Series: Courting Culture Confusion [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Am I the first to write this triad?, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Senju Tobirama, Because Senju Tobirama takes everything seriously, But also out again, Butsuma's A+ Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Crack Treated Seriously, Cultural Differences, Demisexual Senju Tobirama, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Genjutsu, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess I am, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It gets him into trouble, M/M, Marriage Hunt AU, My First Work in This Fandom, NO rape, No Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Sexual Assault, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints, Romantic Comedy, Seducing a third, Senju Hashirama is a Good Brother, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Senju Tobirama is too competitive for anybody’s peace of mind, Sexual Abuse, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha Madara is a troll, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 38,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas
Summary: Tobirama had no idea what was happening or what he was doing. This was not a situation he was used to and he did not like it.At all.(Fleeing without knowing from where or to what is not something he enjoys.)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Hikaku/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Izuna/Original Character(s), Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Seto, Uchiha Izuna/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Courting Culture Confusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021387
Comments: 989
Kudos: 499





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts), [YumiStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiStar/gifts), [Miray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/gifts), [Thri_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thri_here/gifts), [jkbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkbat/gifts), [Zanahoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanahoria/gifts), [Nikkia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkia/gifts), [VWebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VWebb/gifts), [peacefully_violent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefully_violent/gifts), [HikaruWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruWinter/gifts), [Stop_And_Smell_The_Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_And_Smell_The_Roses/gifts), [Dead_cells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_cells/gifts), [greenchair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenchair/gifts), [senroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senroh/gifts), [meabhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meabhair/gifts), [AislynnGoldleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislynnGoldleaf/gifts), [KuraKura0_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKura0_0/gifts), [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts), [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/gifts), [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/gifts), [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts), [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/gifts), [thatrandomnpc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomnpc/gifts), [LazarusII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/gifts), [KeanBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/gifts), [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts), [MadMothMadame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMothMadame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [naruto short fic tumblr fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870445) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki), [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth). 
  * Inspired by [A Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611881) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi). 
  * Inspired by [a symbol of subjugation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368578) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 
  * Inspired by [Ghost Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375273) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina). 
  * Inspired by [Courtship Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540611) by [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked). 
  * Inspired by [Called Dibs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276195) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina). 
  * Inspired by [Eyestealer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342065) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki), [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth). 
  * Inspired by [Stormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877970) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 
  * Inspired by [Tobirama aus: Problematic snippet collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650527) by [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/Writingfish). 
  * Inspired by [Last of the Summer Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327550) by [KeanBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade). 
  * Inspired by [Flowers Not Recommended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303285) by [lecturience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecturience/pseuds/lecturience). 



> Based on Chapter 89: Run and written with nirejseki's permission.
> 
> Thank you nirejseki, your writing is amazing.
> 
> (Also, this is my first work in this fandom. Whoops.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to run.
> 
> (Even if you have no idea why.)

Tobirama had no idea what was happening or what he was doing. This was not a situation he was used to and he did not like it. At all.

How he had gone from attempting to get Madara-sama to approve the the latest diplomatic dispatches so they could be sent out by courier tomorrow morning to being chased through the village by what felt like every Sharingan user in the Uchiha clan was a mystery.

Thankfully, Kagami-kun had warned him off but there had been no time to get more details before his sensor abilities had registered the change in chakra as several clan members activated their Sharingan and he had instinctively turned to flee.

His initial assumption had been a coup or some other threat to the village that had to be neutralised, but the language Kagami-kun had used was all wrong for that.

Run. Participant. Runner. Caught. Challenge.

The capital letters had been evident in Kagami-kun’s tone, implying these were established roles for an existing practice. A ritual of some sort perhaps? Kagami-kun had immediately assigned him the role of Caught implying that he was the prey in this particular hunt and he was running blind - something he detested doing. He needed more information.

How was he to get it though? Going back to the Uchiha compound was obviously not feasible as it was crawling with active Uchiha. Not a normal pattern for them, as they usually rose with the sun and slept shortly after sunset. Their compound was usually very quiet at night but right now it bore an uncomfortable resemblance to a kicked ant nest.

He cast his senses wide. If he couldn’t get information from the compound, his best option was to find an isolated Uchiha and get the information that way. Who was alone and abroad this night? Unsurprisingly, Madara-sama was in the compound, as was Kagami-kun. Interestingly, the distinctive fiery crackle of Izuna’s chakra was off in the shadow of Hokage tower. It was suppressed too, something he had only felt Izuna do on the stealth and infiltration missions they had run together. Only long experience with his former rival and now friend allowed him to isolate it immediately.

Izuna then. Decision made, he reached out for the closest Hiraishin marker to Izuna and pulled himself across the village.

Appearing in his office, he expanded his senses once more. A few people were still working in the mission room, others moving through the archives. Otherwise, he appeared to be alone.

Or almost.

The slightest whisper of a sleeve was all that saved him. He met the katana that snapped out of the shadows with his own kunai.

“Seto-san.”

Seto-san inclined his head in the slightest of bows, about all he could do when they were pressed together in such a confined space. “Senju-sama. An honour as always.”

Tobirama applied more pressure, testing the limits of Seto-san’s commitment before allowing Seto-san to back him closer to the open window. “You sealed your own chakra. Ingenious. I almost missed you. How did you know to ambush me?”

Seto-san huffed a soft laugh. “You are not the only sensor in this village Senju-sama and your participation tonight has made you a high profile target.”

Tobirama raised a white eyebrow. “Is there any chance you can tell me what this is all about?”

Seto-san shook his head. “If you make it to sunrise, you should speak to Madara-sama. He can give you more information.”

Well. That gave him a definite time limit, which was always useful data.

It was Tobirama’s turn to bow now before he forced Seto-san’s katana away from his neck, disengaged, and then leapt out of the window.

The tips of his fingers caught on a window frame one floor down, the scrape of a heel on the wall served to redirect his momentum, and he landed almost on top of his erstwhile rival.

“Izuna.”

Izuna gestured for him to come closer before spinning his own chakra out to wrap around both of them. “Pull it in! Everyone and their grandmother can feel you right now! You’re like a rock thrown into a still pond.” He pulled Tobirama into the shadow of the tower with an arm around the neck.

Tobirama exhaled shortly with impatience. “What is going on.”

“You do know that was supposed to be a question right? You still know what those are?” Izuna smirked at him.

Normally Tobirama would have been perfectly happy to indulge his friend but right now, under a pursuit with unknown rules and unable to evade without potentially causing harm to fellow Konoha shinobi, he had no patience for Izuna’s antics.

“This lasts until sunrise. No one is trying to kill me. Capture or incapacitate only. I somehow signalled my willingness to participate in this asinine ritual by being in your compound after sunset. Did I cover everything?”

“Ooh! An actual question!” Izuna wilted slightly under his hard stare. “Almost. If you’re caught then you get…”

Instinct made Tobirama duck out from under Izuna’s arm and doge for the left just as arms reached out to grab them both.

“Damnit!” Izuna swore rolling out from under the arms. “Not fair, nii-san!”

Madara-sama’s low chuckle rumbled like thunder. “All’s fair in love and war, Izuna. And you chose to broadcast the location for both of you. You can’t blame me for taking temptation when it's on offer can you?”

Tobirama met Izuna’s eyes and unspoken communication passed between them. As one, they used the Shunshin to break in opposite directions. “Bye Tobi! See you at sunrise!” Izuna carolled obnoxiously as he sped away.

Tobirama wanted to object to the hated diminutive but there was no time to do so with Madara-sama in hot pursuit. The largest threat in the clan and it was after him. Not a situation he wanted to be in.

He weighed his options. Large destructive ninjutsu were obviously against the rules. Any previous incidents involving such would have definitely been brought to his attention so they must not be available to the participants. That was to his benefit. That left genjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu, all things they were far more evenly matched in. He was faster overall but Madara-sama knew the village as well as he did. There was no real way to hide. Anija would certainly have been willing to offer protection but he was out of the village at the moment. If this was a serious fight, a speed taijutsu match would probably have been his best option but it wasn’t. He only had to evade capture until sunrise.

He thought longingly of his well warded lab. What he wouldn’t have given to know if retreat to safe ground was against the rules. On the other hand, given Seto-san’s well prepared ambush, he wouldn’t have put it past the Uchiha to have stationed someone there too.

Fleeing across the rooftops, he expanded his senses once again, mentally mapping all the Uchiha clan members he knew by name. As he suspected, Hikaku-san was lurking outside his lab which Izuna was heading for with all speed. He mentally wished them both luck.

Madara-sama, on the other hand, was attempting to herd him back towards the Uchiha compound. Instead, Tobirama took a deep breath, reached out for the Hiraishin marker in training ground 44, made a hand seal, and teleported away.

Several hours later, Tobirama rested in the crowning branches of an oak tree in the absurdly named Forest of Death. Honestly, he thought, Anija should never be allowed to name anything. How ridiculous. Still, the residual chakra left behind by his brother had served well to camouflage his own signature and confuse his pursuers as he led them through traps and the territories of various animals.

Dodging Madara-sama and several other Uchiha through the trees was not his idea of an amusing time though, and he was not looking forward to working a full day after a night without sleep. He now realised why both Madara-sama and Izuna had previously notified him that they would be taking the day off in advance. He wished he could do the same. On the other hand, that was a valuable clue which he could use as a warning for when they would be doing this - whatever _this_ was - again. He would be certain to avoid all members of the Uchiha clan and their compound between the hours of sunset and sunrise on those nights.

Still, the sun was breaking above the horizon and he could feel both Izuna and Madara-sama converging on his position. 

Leaping through the trees, they joined him just as the sun rose high enough to reflect off his happuri.

“Good job,” said Madara-sama gruffly, clapping a heavy hand on his shoulder from behind. “You actually beat Izuna’s record.”

“Oh come on!” Izuna whined “Only by an hour!”

Tobirama turned to face them. “Now do I get an explanation?”

Izuna threw an arm over his shoulder, shoving Madara-sama’s hand off. “Absolutely. Let me feed you breakfast and I’ll fill you in. That way you’ll have all the information you need for next year!”

Tobirama froze. “Wait. Next year.”

Madara-sama cocked his head like one of his birds. “Well sure. The reigning champion always competes the next time.”

Tobirama resisted the urge to put his head in his hands. “Why am I the only sane one in this village?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was reading nirejseki's work, I spotted a comment by YumiStar.
> 
> _'Either its something really bad, or I just read a summery of the most intense game of tag ever. :T'_
> 
> I definitely didn't do their idea justice but I couldn't get it out of my head and had to write it.
> 
> Thank you YumiStar, I hope you liked it!


	2. Missing Scene - Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna's determined to make it to sunrise this year.
> 
> (Spoiler: he doesn't.)

Izuna felt bad for his rival. A little bit anyway.

As the highest ranking Prey in the clan, he usually ended up having to fend of nii-san and Hikaku at the same time. Their teamwork was excellent, and it wasn’t until he was taken down that they’d split up to catch all the others. It meant that he’d never made it to sunrise, no matter how hard he tried. It wasn’t fair! No one else got tag teamed! The only time he’d managed to get close (so close! Only an hour away from dawn!) was the year Hikaku was away on a mission and he’d hidden from nii-san in a cave behind a waterfall. Thank god nii-san’s tracking skills weren’t the best.

In fact, of all the Prey in the clan, he was usually one of the first to be caught.

This year, he’d taken it upon himself to tip the odds in his favour.

Preventing the diplomatic dispatches from arriving on Tobi’s desk until just after sunset was easy enough and could always be blamed on their Hokage’s dislike of paperwork. Even if anyone thought to check - unlikely since he wasn’t due back in the village for a week - nobody would believe Hashirama if he complained that he’d put it on Tobi’s desk that morning before he left.

Which meant that Tobi had to get _nii-san's_ approval to send them out after he made the edits.

And that meant Tobi had to visit nii-san at _home_. 

Hah!

The perfect timing had allowed him to get a head start while nii-san and everyone else was in shock that Tobi had apparently volunteered to play Prey, and then there was even more delay as teams were organised to go after both of them.

Unsurprisingly, Hikaku and Seto had gone for ambush tactics and he’d lost track of them early on, but nii-san’s chakra was flaring high as he pushed his team to chase Tobi.

Arranging a little ambush of his own to grab Tobi, followed by the flare of chakra to mark their position might have been a _little_ unethical - Prey were supposed to work together after all - but it had certainly served to fix nii-san’s attention on his best friend.

After all, as nii-san always said, all’s fair in love and war right? And shinobi don’t actually play _fair_ …

He cackled madly.

It distracted him enough that he almost failed to dodge as the earth underneath his feet rippled and then fell away in an attempt to unbalance him.

A spray of senbon drove him left, then right as he went low under a barrage of kunai.

Sharingan whirling, he tracked the projectiles back toward the origin point and then allowed his katana to lead him forward, almost skewering his cousin before they leapt away into the branches of a nearby tree.

“A nice night isn’t it Hikaku? Full moon, clear skies, warm, lots of shadows to hide in…”

Hikaku’s lips twitched. “As you say Izuna-sama. I have certainly found the shadows to be to my benefit tonight.”

Izuna spread his feet further apart for balance and positioned his katana to attack. “Since your favourite partner is otherwise occupied, shall we dance then?”

Hikaku’s sharingan focused slightly off to the side and Izuna froze as he felt a tag slap onto the left side of his neck and the point of a blade just under his sternum.

“Sorry Izuna-sama,” Seto breathed in his ear, “but I am afraid that this night ends here for you.”

“Yield?” Hikaku asked.

Feeling Seto behind him, arms almost embracing him, and seeing Hikaku before him, hands forming seals that meant he was already halfway through a doton, Izuna realised that he was well and truly Caught.

He slumped into Seto’s arms, relying on his cousin’s quick reflexes to prevent himself from being skewered on a kunai. “Yield.”

Hikaku jumped down and approached before using a finger to tip Izuna’s chin up so they could make eye contact. “And we thank you for your service, Izuna-sama.”

The exhale from Seto’s chuckle ghosted over his skin. “We do indeed.”


	3. Missing Scene - Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has information.
> 
> In the face of that, what does his reputation matter?

Kagami finds himself prodded into Shishou’s presence with a kunai at his back.

And that’s… fine.

Granted, it’s his first year as a participant and he’s been Caught before the stars are fully out which is kind of embarrassing, but he has important information to share. And the only way to get that information to Shishou is to be Caught. So it’s all going to plan, right? Right.

“Madara-sama. Another one for the night.” says a voice at his back.

All around the room, Kagami can feel his year mates snickering and sniggering at him, and he wills himself not to blush. He can tell that he’s unsuccessful.

“Told you he’d be terrible at this.” one whispers from behind an open palm. “I bet his precious Sensei didn’t prepare him at all!”

Kagami wants to turn around and defend Sensei but instead he keeps his chin high and his eyes straight ahead, waiting for Shishou to acknowledge him.

Sensei has reminded him time and again that what the enemy thinks of him is irrelevant except as it relates to his mission, and being underestimated can be a valuable tool. As such, he has options here that he wouldn’t otherwise.

“Kagami-kun.” Shishou’s voice is gruff, but it can’t hide his disappointment.

“Shishou. I have information for the Run this night.” It’s important that Kagami follow the forms or he may not be heard.

“Volunteering information? That’s unusual.” Shishou’s only visible eyebrow rises.

This is his chance. Kagami takes a deep breath and blurts it out. “Sensei had no intention to participate. As previously instructed, I have not informed him of our traditions and he has no understanding of the Run. I know that he issued a challenge and thus became a participant, but he has no idea of the rules. If he is pressed, he may misunderstand and lash out with fatal results. Please, Shishou! He should _not_ be a part of this!”

Shishou takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. All around, the excitement and anticipation of being able to hunt a Senju - _the_ Senju even - dies down. The clan mates close to his age now seem to realise that the Prey they hope to chase may have bigger teeth than they.

“I understand your concerns Kagami-kun. You did right to bring them to me. Let it be known that Kagami-kun has brought no dishonour to himself by volunteering information without coercion but instead acted to protect one of his fellows, as is proper for the Run.” Large gloved hands fall on his shoulders. “I will take a team and hunt the Senju myself. Only those who can keep up with me may volunteer.”

Kagami breaths a sigh of relief. He can trust Shishou to navigate this situation and do what is right. For the clan _and_ for Sensei.

Shishou gathers his team and turns to leave the room. “Kagami-kun.”

Kagami looks up. “Yes, Shishou?”

A look of approval is bestowed upon him. “I am proud of you.”

As Shishou walks out of the war room, Kagami feels his heart lift.

Shishou knows what is going on. Sensei is in good hands. And best of all, _no one has asked him to yield_.

His hands are untied, he is not confined or under genjutsu - something Izuna-sama instructed all the Prey to expect if they refused to yield - and Shishou _took all the senior members of the clan with him_.

Only the clan members close to his age remain.

Kagami does his best to look defeated and drops his head to his chest to hide his triumphant smile.

If he can escape and evade until moonrise then he may yet be a runner next year.

After all, Sensei has always said that the only way to be defeated is to give up and Kagami has no intention of doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other scene that I wanted to include but couldn't fit into Tobirama's POV.
> 
> I couldn't imagine Kagami not doing anything to protest Tobirama's inclusion so this is what I came up with.


	4. After the Run - Izuna/Hikaku/Seto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaku’s always asked for a kiss before.
> 
> Not this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the rating goes up.
> 
> It's a threesome making out and no clothing is removed, but it's definitely sexual in intent.
> 
> I read it as fairly tame but skip this chapter if that's not for you.

Izuna did his best to keep his composure as he felt teeth on his neck. He was pretty sure he wasn’t succeeding.

“S-So why the change in request this year? I mean, you’ve always asked for a kiss before but this is - ah! - escalating things a little isn’t it?”

He could feel the exhale of Seto’s laugh just under his ear and the corresponding vibration of the chest pressed against his back as he redoubled his efforts to pull Hikaku’s hair out of its high tail. The strands felt cool and silky under his fingers.

“It would not have been fair to senpai for me ask for more while he was away at the daimyō’s court. To leave him out or make other choices for him without his consent would have been…” Hikaku paused to suck a mark onto his neck, “… wrong.”

Izuna felt Seto’s fingers threading themselves through the fastenings of his shirt and the warm calloused fingertips drew delicious patterns on the skin of his abdomen.

“Having only recently returned to the clan, I have not yet had a chance to make my interest known to you Izuna-sama. However, I found myself unable to resist the opportunity to press my suit when I found you open to my… sword.”

The teeth Seto applied to his earlobe distracted him enough that he almost missed the pun.

Almost.

He burst out laughing and they drew away enough for him to be able to make eye contact with both of them.

“Wait, wait, stop. First, that was terrible. Awful. Also inaccurate since I’m pretty sure it was a kunai. If that’s what passes for humour at court, you need to spend more time in the village. And are you really saying that Hikaku-san was, what, courting me on behalf of _both_ of you for the last _three years_?”

The corner of Hikaku’s mouth lifted. Just a little. “Yes.”

Izuna found himself flailing slightly. “Yes? Just yes? That’s it?”

Seto’s face was more expressive and softened with laughter. “Ah, koibito. Never change. I have always understood his attachment and he has kept me far more informed than you might realise. In this, I find that my wishes align with his. Now, we only need know _your_ wishes.”

Izuna felt Hikaku’s calloused palm cup his cheek and a thumb brushed just under his eye while Seto’s clever fingertips traced over his knuckles as his hand was brought up for a kiss.

Seto turned his hand over and breathed on the palm. “We have much to offer you. Tonight and in the future. Should you wish it…?”

Hikaku used the palm on his face to draw him into eye contact and he noticed that they had both activated their Sharingan. “Permanence is only one of the things we offer you Izuna-sama. We have waited and are more than willing to continue to wait until we can persuade _your_ wishes to align with _ours_.”

Teeth bit gently on his wrist bone.

“We ask only for the chance to persuade…”

Izuna pushed himself back between them, drawing Hikaku to him with a hand in the hair and tangling the fingers of his other hand in the ties of Seto’s hakama.

“You say persuade but I suspect you actually mean seduce.” Izuna couldn’t resist laughing slightly as they made good use of their mouths and hands. “But by all means _persuade_ me to be the… sheath to your… swords.”

Seto at his back, Hikaku at his front - it was like being caught all over again. Only better.


	5. Omake - Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the reigning champion has to show up!

Izuna: *pokes head into Tobirama and Madara's shared office* Don't forget next week!

Tobirama: *head down in paperwork* No.

Izuna: But!

Tobirama: *studiously ignores him* Still no.

Izuna: You have to!

Tobirama: *ignores him even harder* No!

*Hashirama's head appears just above Izuna's*

Hashirama: Ooh! Is this the super secret Uchiha festival that nobody is supposed to know about?

Tobirama: *headdesk*

Hashirama: But it's a privilege to be invited! It shows village unity between the clans! 

Tobirama: *muffled by his paperwork* Anija...

Hashirama: Also, Madara put in your leave request already and I approved it this morning! *big smile*

Tobirama: *turns his head just enough to glare at Madara with one red eye*

Madara: *head down in his own paperwork, refuses to look up*

*Kagami's head appears just under Izuna's*

Kagami: Sensei! I'm really excited! I'm going to be running this year! I'm so sorry I didn't manage to see all your cool moves last year, everyone was really impressed! I'll totally do my best just like you taught me!

Tobirama: *looks up and softens visibly* Of course Kagami-kun. I'm sure you'll do well. I'm sorry I can't help you prepare.

Kagami: *blushes like a tomato* O-Of course not! Totally fine! I mean - That's not - I probably won't - Um! *all in one breath* I'm-late-for-a-mission-and-I-have-to-leave-right-away-BYE! *disappears in a swirl of leaves*

Izuna: So you'll...?

Tobirama: Fine.

Izuna: *leaves whistling*

Tobirama: BACK TO WORK ANIJA.

Hashirama: *slinks away*

Tobirama: *glares across the office at Madara* I hate you.

Madara: *smirks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene wouldn't leave me alone until I posted it. :P
> 
> There's a bunch more omake if anyone wants it?


	6. Time to Run (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Tobirama knows what he’s doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that restraints to prevent escape will be used in this chapter.
> 
> If that's triggering for you, you may want to skip this.

Tobirama stood next to Izuna at the edge of the Uchiha compound, waiting for the sun to set.

He noted that Izuna had chosen to wear his usual Uchiwa emblazoned mantle with a single weapons pouch, a combination that allowed him to blend in with the rest of his clan. Given his colouring and styling, there was nothing to mark him as Prey to anyone who didn’t recognise him on sight. Of course, given his seniority in the clan, that was unlikely in the extreme but a worthy attempt at camouflage all the same.

He looked around and noted that all the other Prey had taken their cues from Izuna and dressed similarly. The number of people and the age range that he saw though…

“Is this a typical number of Prey for the Run?”

Izuna snickered. “Nope. The group is usually quite a bit larger, but your dear Kagami-kun staged a mass breakout last year and almost all of them managed to successfully conceal themselves until moonrise. Kagami-kun actually beat me! Of course, he was up against runners of his own age and experience since nii-san took all the more experienced members of the clan and ran off to chase you in the woods.” Izuna side-eyed him.

“I wouldn’t call it chasing as such.” Tobirama shifted his shoulders uncomfortably under the fur mantle he wore.

Given his height and colouring, his ability to blend in was non-existent. As such, he had loaded himself down with anything and everything that he thought might give him an advantage. Dressed in his signature blue hued armour, with the Raijin no Ken on his hip, he realised that he had probably reminded many of the Uchiha clan members of his battlefield persona. Perhaps his choice of attire was not the best. Still, it was too late to change it now and he was determined not to be Caught.

“Oh? And what would you call it when nii-san spent the hours between full dark and sunrise tracking you down and pursuing you relentlessly?” Izuna’s eyes were sparkling with mirth.

“I think your clan calls it running.” He deadpanned in return.

“Hah! Anyway, almost everyone senior to Kagami-kun was in nii-san’s team and I was, um - distracting Hikaku and Seto. So that left the younger Prey who hadn’t yielded with an opportunity to escape and graduate to runners. Which, at Kagami-kun’s instigation, they promptly did. That’s why this year’s Prey group is so small. It’s the ones who yielded last year plus the kids who’ve just mastered the Great Fireball and are participating for the first time.”

Izuna hummed thoughtfully. “Actually, when I was briefing them, most of the Prey said they weren’t planning to yield at all unless coerced. There’s limits to what a runner can do to them but it’s a brave choice none the less. Some of them asked even me to teach them a few things about how to resist genjutsu.”

Tobirama nodded his understanding. “It certainly allows them more flexibility in case of rescue, although I can see why you always yielded when facing Madara-sama and Hikaku-san.”

Izuna grimaced faintly. “Yeah, there was no way those two were going to slip up and let me escape. After being placed under a genjutsu for the first few years, I realised it was always easier to yield and be placed in confinement. At least I got a good night’s rest on a real futon!”

Tobirama smiled slightly. “And are you looking forward to a good night’s rest on a real futon tonight?”

That sparked a laugh and Izuna reached up to rub the back of his head. “Well, I wouldn’t say _rest_ exactly.”

The sound of a gong alerted everyone to the setting of the sun. Tobirama tensed as he felt chakra being kneaded and Sharingan flared in the eyes all around him.

It was disconcerting. He hadn’t been the focus of this many Sharingan since the war.

An Elder stepped forward and raised a hand. “Go!”

Tobirama reached for the Hiraishin marker in the training ground next to the Academy and pulled.

Appearing next to the Academy, he waited for Madara-sama’s team to catch up with him.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Madara-sama landed with enough impact to create a small crater and simultaneously released a Great Fireball.

A good distraction in order to buy time for the rest of his team to position themselves, Tobirama assessed as he formed the seals to counter it on muscle memory.

The Water Dragon promptly ate Madara-sama’s fireball and steam billowed all around them, decreasing visibility dramatically before Madara-sama’s gunbai cut through the steam and nearly took his head off.

Thankfully, his sensor abilities had not failed him and he had enough warning to crouch down and dodge the strike, if only by centimetres. He counter attacked by breaking through the opening left by the swing of the gunbai and leaning forward to spit water senbon in Madara-sama’s face.

Madara-sama closed his eyes on instinct and Tobirama took advantage of it. He grabbed the wrist holding the gunbai and released a low level raiton, enough to cause the fingers to spasm and drop the weapon.

Madara-sama recovered quickly and grabbed his wrist in turn, forcing them into a speed taijutsu engagement comprised of some of the most unorthodox grapples and breaks he had ever experienced as they alternately attempted to separate enough to create ninjutsu or tried to prevent the other from doing so.

As they remained in close contact in the centre of the training ground, Tobirama felt himself become surrounded by Madara-sama’s entire team. Equidistant from each other, they positioned themselves to cut off any avenue of escape. It would have been a good tactic, he mused, against any but an opponent who could teleport.

He broke off and released Madara-sama before he jumped back to what he gauged was a relatively safe distance. He reached out for the Hiraishin marker near Anija’s house, overcharging the justu with chakra to ensure Madara-sama noticed what he was about to do.

Madara-sama promptly breathed out multiple dragon-headed fireballs to target his front, left, and right sides. Rather than teleporting away, he chose to redirect his chakra to form a wall of water to protect himself, allowing the fireballs to dissipate harmlessly against the water. Madara-sama countered with a literal sea of fire that surrounded him on all sides.

The overwhelming pressure of Madara-sama’s chakra beat down on him relentlessly.

“Stay!” Madara-sama’s deep voice roared over the sound of the flames. “STAY AND FIGHT ME!”

“Very well.” Tobirama kneaded chakra once more and spread his awareness through the village. Izuna, Seto-san, and Hikaku-san had all converged into a single blazing point and, by the taste of their chakra, were well on their way to being distracted by each other.

The rest of the Prey and the younger runners were mostly located near the building the Uchiha clan used for confinement, with only a few outliers.

It was time to put his plans into action.

Releasing his own chakra, he activated the seals that he had placed on every Uchiha runner that he or Izuna had made contact with over the course of the last week. All except for the ones on Seto-san and Hikaku-san.

The sea of flames instantly died out as every runner around him seized and fell over.

Tobirama spread his water wall out in order to extinguish any stray embers left behind by Madara-sama’s overpowered ninjutsu. When he was certain that there was no danger of the training ground catching alight, he walked over to Madara-sama and sat seiza next to the clan head who was literally hissing with fury.

He bent over slightly to look Madara-sama in the eye.

“As I am sure you must realise, you are currently under a paralysis and chakra neutralisation seal that I have been developing for the use of our newly formed T&I department. I am also quite certain that you do not care about how it works so I will spare you the details. Instead, let me reassure you that extensive testing on both Aneue, Izuna, and myself has shown the seal to have no deleterious effects as far as we have been able to observe. This is, in fact, the first time it has been tested on such a large scale and I am sincerely grateful for the opportunity.

I have set it to release shortly after sunrise and, as such, I fully intend to leave you here overnight. While I am sure that there will be some mild discomfort, I suspect that you would prefer as few people as possible see you and other senior members of your clan in a vulnerable position. Given that, I intend to release Kagami-kun and allow him to watch over your team in the unlikely event that something may act to harm you while you are paralysed.

Please be aware that he will not be able to release the seal.”

Tobirama took Madara-sama’s hand and lifted it into their line of sight. The glowing blue seal spun slowly on the back of the hand, illuminating their faces with gentle light.

“As you can see, each seal has been applied to the skin of the subject and may only be removed by the caster. It is not something that can or should be applied over the long term due to the potential for psychological damage to the subject and chakra drain for the caster, but I believe a single night should do us all no harm. I am well able to sustain the drain for such a limited amount of time and will be departing shortly to move your younger runners to the building you have designated for confinement. I believe that they will be safe there under the care of my fellow Prey.

In order to prevent unintended psychological trauma, I now propose to release your vocal cords from the seal so that you may inform me of the names of any of your clan mates who may need to be released from the seal and placed under confinement instead. I recognise that the request is probably futile, but I would ask that you do not attempt to blow out my ear drums with volume as I suspect that none of us would wish to attract attention. This training ground is safe and relatively isolated, but there are residential neighbourhoods well within range of your voice.”

Tobirama touched the seal lightly with the first two fingers of his free hand and the light flickered.

“What the _fuck_! You _asshole_! This, this, this - _cheat_ of a jutsu goes against all honour and, and - _sanity_! When I get my hands on you tomorrow, the only _trauma_ will be to the twisty little bundle of cells that you erroneously call a brain, you devious little _bastard_! How are you even _real_! I cannot _believe_ that you did this!”

Madara-sama whisper shrieked straight through next two minutes with gradually decreasing amounts of invective and Tobirama waited until the clan head was panting and out of breath before rolling him onto his side.

Tobirama extended the arm without the seal and stretched it out on the ground with the palm facing up, before he folded the other arm up and tucked it under Madara-sama’s cheek so that only the edges of the seal could be seen. He placed his hand behind Madara-sama’s knee and pulled until it bent, before he positioned it to support the hips and stop Madara-sama from rolling onto his stomach.

Madara-sama was unusually silent and he was slightly concerned that there might have been a throat injury. As such, he gently tilted Madara-sama’s head back and lifted the chin to check that the throat was clear before he stripped the fur mantle off his shoulders and placed it around Madara-sama’s head in order to prevent movement. 

For good measure, he also scanned Madara-sama with Iryō ninjutsu. Satisfied that there was nothing physically wrong, he lowered himself to the ground, pushed hair out of Madara-sama’s face in order to regain eye contact, and spoke. “I have read that this is the safest position for someone who is paralysed in order to prevent unintentional injury and will instruct Kagami-kun to copy it on the clan members who surround you. As we are pressed for time, however, I would appreciate if you would give me the names.”

Madara-sama seemed almost aghast, but after a deep breath he admitted, “You’re right. No, none of tonight’s participants would suffer a mental break at being paralysed. We do not allow those who are vulnerable to participate in the Run, in case something happens that may trigger their issues.

Your plan is sound. Go. Gather the young runners and send Kagami-kun to me.

And, when you see my _dear brother_ , you can tell him that I will personally wring his _traitorous neck_!”

Tobirama’s eyes seemed to lighten with amusement. “You can tell him yourself as you will certainly see him before I will. From the feel of his chakra, I believe that he will soon be getting a good night’s rest on a real futon and will probably not wake until quite late in the morning.”

Madara-sama let out a noise like a kettle left too long over the fire. “I’m lying here _paralysed_ and he’s off having _sex_?! When I get my hands on him, I’m going to drown him in the koi pond just see if I don’t-!”

Tobirama considered his mental map of the runners around Konoha and their proximity to his Hiraishin markers as he stood up and prepared to leave. He chose a marker and reached out, rubbing his fingers together thoughtfully.

Madara-sama’s hair was softer than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The position Tobirama arranges Madara in is the recovery position. Putting someone in the recovery position will keep their airway clear and open while also ensuring that any vomit or fluid they produce won't cause them to choke.
> 
> He doesn't do it quite the way a paramedic would do it (since I figured he would be working off drawings in a book), but he is actually doing the right thing and not just manhandling poor Madara for no reason at all.
> 
> Just saying.
> 
> If you want an extended analysis of the fight scene and how I worked out the characterisations of both Tobirama and Madara, you can go to chapters 7 ( _Characterisation - Madara in Chapter 6_ ) and 10 ( _Characterisation - Tobirama vs Madara Fight Scene in Chapter 6_ ) of _The World Building of Escape and Evade_.


	7. Omake - Not Running Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is done with being chased.
> 
> So done.

*Outside Tobirama's lab on the night of the run.*

Delivery person: *Knocks on the dor*

Tobirama: *answers the door* Yes?

Delivery person: *holds out a bento box* Izuna-sama asked me to deliver this to you Senju-sama!

Tobirama: *reaches out to take the box* Thank you.

Delivery person: *slaps a seal on Tobirama’s hand* Do you yield?

Tobirama: *looks at the seal, looks delivery person in the eye, takes the bento* No.

Tobirama: *closes the door and raises the wards around his lab*

Delivery person: *looks disappointed* Well, _that_ didn’t work.


	8. After the Run (Again) - Tobirama & Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna thinks Tobi and he need to talk.
> 
> (They actually do.)

Tobirama was carefully adding a scroll to the top of the precariously balanced pile in his arms as he headed towards the door when it opened violently and nearly hit him in the face.

All the scrolls fell to the floor.

Izuna shoved his way past the mess. “Gods, what happened in here? Also, why are you working the day after the run? Why aren’t you exhausted like the rest of us?”

As Izuna fell into the uncomfortable guest chair on the side of Madara’s desk and dropped a bag on the floor, Tobirama crouched down to collect the scrolls, sorting them as he went. “Actually, I am quite tired and do intend to go home to sleep after this. I just needed to bring these in from my lab and deliver them on my way home.”

Tobirama sat seiza on the floor and touched one pile of scrolls. “These scrolls contain the materials that I need to remove the seals from your clan members tonight.” He touched another pile. “These are copies of my results from last night and should go to T&I.” He laid his hand gently on the last stack. “And these are for your clan so that they may be reassured and understand what was used on them without their consent.”

“Tobi.” Izuna reached forward and grabbed his hands. “Tobi, look at me. You know what I said, even if you didn’t sit in on the briefing. Prey are _expected_ to escape. We are _supposed_ to use _every_ resource at our disposal to run the _fuck_ away.

It’s not your fault that your resources are bigger than most Prey. Why do you think nii-san only took the best after you last night? Why do you think Seto was the only one to ambush you last year? They _know_ that you are the toughest target on the field and they _went after you anyway_. They knew the risk they were taking and considered it worth the prize.

That’s the whole _point_.”

Tobirama wanted to pull his hands away but could tell from the firm grip Izuna had on him that he would not be able to without force. He allowed his hands to fall limp instead, and forced his gaze up to meet his friend’s dark eyes.

“But I did not restrict the activation of the seals to only the runners targeting me. I sealed them _all_ Izuna. Every last one of them, excepting only your lovers. Surely, your clan will view that as unjustifiable.”

Izuna rolled his eyes. “That means nothing and you should know it. Prey are _supposed_ to work together! Because of what you did, almost every Prey graduated to a runner last night. Some of those kids have been working for years to graduate, and believe me they’re thankful! They know the skills they learn on the Run will make them better Shinobi - it’s why we do it after all - but they’re also sick of seeing their age mates grow beyond them and take missions they can’t because they haven’t graduated. If they weren’t willing to try, they wouldn’t have been participating in the Run at all. And they certainly wouldn’t have taken you up on your offer to sneak seals into the clothing of every single runner they could!”

“What you don’t get Tobi, is that it’s about _choice_. Prey choose to participate, risking a forfeit to gain the skills and access to missions they wouldn’t otherwise be able to. Runners choose to hone the skills of their fellows and risk injury in order to gain favours or intimacy. Even the forfeit is a choice about which option to pick and how to make it work in your favour.

There is a _reason_ that I am respected even though I never graduated, okay? It’s because I _choose_ to test my skills against the biggest and baddest fighters in the clan even though I know I’m never going to win. They know that nii-san only goes so hard on me because he doesn’t want to leave me vulnerable to an actual enemy and they respect me for _doing it anyway_.

 _Your_ choice, to raise up your fellows and lead them to victory, will be honoured by our clan. You should know that.”

Tobirama couldn’t quite bring himself to believe it. “Even the runners?”

Izuna scoffed. “They got off lucky and they know it. Runners get bruises, bites, burns, and every variety of wound you can think of. Every runner last night was kept safe, had their sanity checked, and reputations protected by the very group of Prey they were supposed to be chasing! Apart from the one runner who fell into poison ivy - and no that was not your fault, how the hell were you supposed to know what kind of bush he was next to when he toppled over, and I won’t hear you say a word about it - we didn’t have a single injury in the whole clan! Not _one_! We’ve _never_ had that! Ever!

So don’t let the runners give you shit about it. They’re embarrassed as hell, and grumpy as fuck, but that’s not your fault and it’s a risk they chose to take. So shut up about it.”

Tobirama felt it when his lips curved into a small smile. “Okay, Izuna. Whatever you say, Izuna. What time do you want me to meet at your compound to take the seals off, Izuna.”

He felt well rewarded when his best friend burst into laughter. “Still having trouble with those question marks I see! Well, let’s try for sunset. That should give everyone a chance to rest up and check their clothing for seals. We’ll let them turn the paper seals in to me so I can burn them, while you remove the ones placed on skin. Then, you can activate any remaining ones and we'll see who falls over. Make sure you don’t take nii-san’s off him.”

Tobirama started to laugh. “Your sadistic streak is showing Izuna.”

Izuna released one of his hands to flail. Just a little. “Can’t be a Shinobi without one! And don’t tell me you don’t have one - I saw you smirking every time you cut me on the battlefield.”

“Me, sadistic? No. I was just happy to see you correct your form.”

His hands were released just so Izuna could fling his own arms up into the air with exasperation. “I call _bullshit_!”

Still laughing, Tobirama offered Izuna the scrolls marked for the Uchiha clan. “Here, take these back to your brother. You will see him before tonight I am sure.”

Izuna backed away. “Oh no, I’m not taking those. They should come from you. Also, I’m actually here to deliver something.”

After some rummaging in the bag, Izuna pulled out his fur. “Nii-san woke us up at the ass crack of dawn this morning by nearly banging down our door, threw this in my face, told me you were too clever to be allowed to live, and then informed me that I had a date with the koi-pond this afternoon, before stomping off trailing his bad mood. Care to explain why? And why he had this?” Izuna shook the fur slightly for emphasis.

Tobirama thought about it carefully. “Perhaps he was embarrassed? As you and I had discussed in advance, I sealed him and the rest of his team before I explained my actions and the reasoning behind them. I also reassured him that I planned to ask Kagami-kun to divert any onlookers in order to safeguard his reputation and that of his team. I then asked for the names of any runners who might be mentally traumatised by being paralysed and waited out the flow of his invective. He seemed to be having trouble breathing so I arranged him into a position conducive to recovery and supported his head with my fur. He then confirmed your suspicions that there were no such runners and asked me to go and collect everyone and bring them to safety.

It all seemed quite rational and straightforward.”

Tobirama pursed his lips slightly and he cast his eyes up to the ceiling. “Perhaps being watched over by Kagami-kun was not enough? Balancing his desire for privacy and security was tricky though…”

An inarticulate noise made him look at his friend. Izuna had the fingers of one hand pressed to the bridge of his nose, and appeared to have a headache. “No. No, no, no. You know what? I can’t deal with this on a night of no sleep. I just can’t…”

Tobirama scrambled up and lifted a hand to his friend’s head, palm already glowing green. “Do you have a headache? Can I help?”

Izuna jerked up and away. “Nope! No headache! Just fine!” His friend whirled into motion and Tobirama soon found both the bag with two sets of scrolls and his fur draped over his shoulders while Izuna physically pushed him out the door of his office and steered him down the stairs.

Izuna carried the third set of scrolls in his free hand. “ _I_ will take these scrolls to T&I. I know who you were working with on this, it will be fine. _You_ just go home and rest. I know you were up all night meditating to regulate your chakra flow and support all the seals so don’t try and lie to me about it.”

“Wait, Izuna.” Tobirama dug his heels in and resisted, cheating a little by using chakra to stick himself to the floor.

“What!”

“Did you arrange for a bento box to be delivered to me last night by a civilian?”

“Yes?”

“And is there a reason that he tried to stick a badly made unactivated chakra suppression seal on me?”

“He probably had no idea what he was doing and was trying to get a forfeit out of you. Some of the civilians in our clan think it’s all a big joke, like asking someone to yield is some kind of magic phrase! As if getting someone to yield was that easy! Now GO HOME and SLEEP!”

Tobirama allowed himself to be pushed out of Hokage Tower and the door to be slammed in his face. “You are a good friend Izuna!” he called.

The door opened just enough for Izuna to lean out and shake a finger in his face. “That’s a lie and I’ll thank you not to repeat it! Now GO AWAY!” The door banged shut again.

Feeling unaccountably lighter, Tobirama turned his feet and thoughts towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as funny a chapter as some of the others, but I wanted to get all the worries Tobirama was feeling out of the way and give him some reassurance.
> 
> I also wanted to show why Tobirama and Izuna work as friends in my opinion.


	9. Missing Scene - Hokage Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the Sharingan is as much a curse as it is a blessing.

Uchiha Setsuna looks up from his desk and starts to rub his eyes.

His movement attracts his desk mate. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, Senju!” Setsuna snaps back. It is tempting to flare his Sharingan at the kunoichi to try and intimidate her but he can’t take his eyes off the scene on the other side of the door.

She follows his sight line and starts to laugh softly. “Ah yes. Tobirama-sensei was at your festival last night was he not? I bet he got no sleep! He always gets stubborn like that when he’s tired.”

“Really?” Setsuna can barely believe what he is looking at and is strongly tempted to try a Kai to check if he is under a genjutsu. A really weird genjutsu.

Izuna-sama and the White Demon are right outside the door to the mission room, right opposite his desk where he is attempting to sort requests from prospective clients, where anyone can see them.

The White Demon is half dressed - armour off, fur askew - and a bag hangs awkwardly around his neck while Izuna-sama practically dances around him, attempting first to tidy him up, and then trying to push him out the door. It isn’t working. The fact that Izuna-sama is practically shouting something about arranging for a civilian from their clan to deliver a bento box to the White Demon last night only makes it more surreal.

While he’s been fixating on the sight before him, the kunoichi has come around to perch on the front of their shared desk and now she taps her thumb on her lower lip in thought. “In fact, I bet you that he’s using chakra to stick his feet to the floor like we do when we're tree walking.”

Setsuna activates his Sharingan to check and is surprised to find… “It’s true! He is!”

She laughs so hard she nearly chokes. Izuna-sama is now yelling about forfeits. Argh, they aren’t supposed to talk about that in public!

“It’s a favourite trick of his. When I was young we would all pull on him together but no matter how many of us there were, we could never move him. I think our record was 25 kids, all trying to push him over, and we still couldn’t do it! It wasn’t until Tobirama-sensei taught us how to tree walk that we realised what he’d done.”

The White Demon is now allowing Izuna-sama to force him out of the door and he has a small smile on his face. If pressed to describe it, Setsuna can only call it affectionate.

“He taught you?”

He cannot bear to take his eyes off the spectacle in front of him but he can hear the smile in her voice. “The basics yes. How to knead chakra, throw senbon and kunai, some kenjutsu, that kind of thing. Kunoichi skills, not so much, it’s not really his area you understand! Also, I’m primarily a doton user and his best affinity is suiton so we weren’t a great match there either. But yes, he’s my sensei and always will be.”

The White Demon is now accusing Izuna-sama of being a good friend, right through a closed door, loud enough for the whole first floor to hear. Setsuna suspects that every Uchiha in the building is probably suppressing a snigger right now.

He certainly is.

Izuna-sama makes it even worse by opening the door, wagging his finger in the White Demon’s face like an Obaachan lecturing a small child for stealing daifuku, and telling the White Demon off for lying about him. He then tops it all off by roaring at the White Demon to go away and slamming the door in the Demon’s face.

It is times like this that one can truly see the relationship between Madara-sama and Izuna-sama.

Setsuna remembers being off duty but unable to sleep last night. He remembers wandering the healing halls waiting to see his kōhai be brought in under genjutsu, or simply unhappy and sad they had not escaped capture. He remembers feeling guilty at being unable to bring himself to help his kōhai hone their skills by running.

He remembers seeing the White Demon arrive in the flash of his Hiraishin - the terrifying technique that had nearly cost the clan their beloved Izuna-sama - to bring in paralysed runners and, with his own hands, placing them on futons under the supervision of the healers. Even arranging them in a position apparently recommended to allow them to recover from their paralysis in safety and healing minor injuries with glowing green hands.

He remembers hearing the triumphant cheers of his kōhai as the moon rises in the night sky and they graduate to become full adults in the eyes of the clan.

He remembers his kōhai filling the healing hall and checking on the health and comfort of incapacitated runners who would otherwise be pursing them through the woods, deliberately creating fear and panic. Remembers watching them sit down at the heads of any of their senpai still awake and offering stories to alleviate the boredom of waiting until day break.

Setsuna realises that, for all that he is younger than Izuna-sama, he is as guilty as the elders of living in the past.

The White Demon of his nightmares who terrified him on his first battlefield, who caused the awakening of his Sharingan when he saw Izuna-sama fall, bears no similarity to the gently smiling man he has just seen know and love Izuna-sama as much as any of their clan. And yet they are the same man. He saw both with his Sharingan, and he knows that he will remember them forever. To reconcile them will take time but perhaps there is a step that he can take now.

He sends his Sharingan to sleep and turns to face the kunoichi perched on the front of their desk. He makes sure to look her in the eye as he holds out his hand.

“I think that I have not been fair to you Senju-san. My name is Uchiha Setsuna but please call me Setsuna-kun. May I have the honour of your name?

She smiles as she takes his hand and it is as if the the sun is rising in her eyes. “My name is Senju Ichika, but please call me Ichika-kun.”

It feels like a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senju Ichika is my original character (why, oh why, aren’t there more named Senju from the warring clans era) and her name is written as 一千花. It means ‘One Thousand Flowers’ which I thought was appropriate for the Senju (千手, literally meaning "a thousand skills” or "a thousand hands").
> 
> I don’t speak Japanese so if any native Japanese speakers would care to tell me why I’ve chosen a terrible name feel free!
> 
> Setsuna Uchiha (うちはセツナ) actually exists in cannon and was a member of the Uchiha clan during the reign of the Nidaime. He was also a member of the Konoha Military Police Force and had doubts about the Nidaime, planning to reclaim power from the Senju. I aged him up a bit and decided to give him an actual back story to explain his doubts about Tobirama. Miray posted a comment that made me realise that I’d have to expand on the ramifications of Tobirama’s actions in _Time to Run (Again)_ beyond what Izuna and Tobirama discussed and how it would affect the Uchiha clan well into the future.
> 
> I’m sorry to post another serious chapter so soon. I had to resolve all of this before I could post the Omake I already have written since it takes place a few months after this chronologically.
> 
> Next up: Madara and Izuna!


	10. Omake - Hearts in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it’s all about the context.

Madara: *exhaustedly pushing a bunch of first year Uchiha children towards the Academy* It’s like herding cats.

Izuna: That’s the mistake you’re making nii-san. You don’t herd cats. You lure them.

Izuna: *waves at Tobirama and Kagami who are coming down the other side of the street, sweaty and disheveled from training* Hi Tobi! Hi Kagami-kun!

Children: *charge towards Tobirama screaming and tackle him to the floor*

Tobirama: *flops down dramatically* Oh no! I have been Caught! 

Children: Yay! *triumphant fist pumps from the kids at the top of the pile, the ones on the bottom snuggle him gratuitously* 

Little Girl, about 5: *Crouches down next to Tobirama’s head, touches his hair to get his attention* Sensei, do you yield?

Tobirama *super seriously* I yield.

Kagami: *doubles over clutching his chest, overdosing from cuteness*

Tobirama: What forfeit do you offer?

Children: *scream with one voice* DANGO!

Tobirama: Okay, I’ll accept that forfeit. *bends over and whispers in the little girl’s ear* My favourite dango stall in Konoha is right next door to the Academy.

Little Girl: To the dango stall next to the academy!

Children: *all scramble to let Tobirama up, while chanting* Dango! Dango! Dango!

Tobirama: *gets up and walks off with children hanging off him every which way and the little girl riding on his shoulders clutching his hair* You know, dango is very nice, but it always gives me such a lot of energy that I have to do extra taijutsu practice to burn it off… what do you think?

Children: *very enthusiastic* Yes! We will do extra taijutsu practice too!

Tobirama: And it turns out that taijutsu practice is the first class of the day today! What a coincidence! I must drop by and observe you with your sensei. They will be so proud of your hard work!

Children: Yes, yes, YES!

Izuna: *watching proudly* See nii-san, that’s how you do it.

Izuna: Nii-san? *turns to look at Madara*

Madara: *frozen with shock, Sharingan spinning, speechless, staring after Tobirama and the kids*

Izuna: Nii-san… *waves a hand in front of Madara’s face*

Madara: *still frozen*

Izuna: For fuck’s sake. *grabs Kagami and helps him uncurl* Here, Kagami and I will sign the kids in today while you go home and… think… about things. Okay?

Madara: *mouthing the words very softly* Yeah… Okay…

Izuna: *walks off shaking his head, dragging Kagami along* Well, at least I didn’t have to lay it out for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Izuna said asking someone to yield wasn’t a magic phrase to get a forfeit? It looks like Izuna was wrong and asking Tobirama to yield _is_ actually a magic phrase. But it only works if you’re a toddler.
> 
> Sugar high toddlers are okay when they're also ninja toddlers and you can use it to lure them into extra physical activity. Tobirama firmly believes this and did it with all his brothers. (Hashirama loves it. His otouto taking him away from clan head duties to surround him with screaming toddlers and get them all hyped up on sugar before dragging them into the woods to race through the trees / spit senbon into the lake / use kunai to turn a tree into a hedgehog used to happen all the time. He misses it and wishes it would happen more. The rest of the adults in the clan hate it. They're the ones who have to bathe and clean the kids who whine when they're removed from their sensei.)
> 
> Also, how much _thinking_ do you think Madara will be doing?


	11. After the Run (Again) - Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara does some thinking.
> 
> (And it is actual, serious thinking. Shut up Izuna.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Madara is Super Dramatic right? Right.
> 
> Also, I’m warning for a visceral description of being under restraint. Skip the paragraph after Madara remembers screaming at Tobirama to stay and fight him if that’s not for you.

Madara is stomping up the steps of the engawa.

He is angry, okay?

It was _rude_ for Izuna to make off with his kids and leave him in the street like that. That was not nice. Izuna has always been a little shit, but blatant public disrespect for his older brother is just not appropriate!

And he was _not_ staring off into space, no matter what Setsuna says! He was thinking serious thoughts. Setsuna should have greeted him politely and hurried on towards the tower - he is sure shifts don’t start that late - rather than asking him if he had a concussion and sending him home to rest. He _saw_ Setsuna smirking. He will definitely get his revenge when it is time to assign chores for the annual spring cleaning. He foresees a lot of floor scrubbing in Setsuna’s future.

Madara sits down on the engawa to take off his shoes and looks out over clan. Peace has been surprisingly good for them.

He has always wanted peace for selfish reasons, something he is not sure Hashirama understands even to this day. Hashirama is an idealist, a man who wants to see the whole world at peace because it will be better for everyone. Speaking only for himself, he has always wanted peace because it will stop the deaths in his clan. It is still the only way he can imagine for them to be safe, as much as shinobi can ever be safe, and for that he will sacrifice a little of their independence.

It is always a trade. Risk for reward and he has always known this. Raised as he was to be the head of his clan, he saw his father negotiate agreements with patrons and clients and was taught that the risk and the reward had to be balanced against each other. Food for the children in return for killing done by warriors. Clothing, water, and medicine to improve the lives of his clan, all paid for in blood. Usually of others but sometimes, sadly, of his clan.

But not Izuna. Never Izuna.

He knows that it is not right to prioritise his family above his clan, but he cannot help it. Izuna is his touchstone, his last remaining brother, and he will burn the world before he allows his brother to die.

Sometimes he feels bad that he has never let Izuna graduate to become a runner. That he has always taken advantage of the rules to prevent Izuna from taking the worst, most dangerous missions on offer. Oh, he knows that Izuna has killed. Too many times for his comfort. But Izuna has never been asked to destroy a family, kill a child, or assassinate an innocent for no better reason than politics. He has kept those missions away from his beloved younger brother and will continue to do so for as long as he can.

Izuna’s kills are all clean. Battlefield deaths mostly, before Tobirama became a rival and then a match. Some few shinobi on courier missions, the occasional bandit, but nothing that would put a stain on his brother’s heart and soul.

He could not keep his brother off the battlefield, but he could still keep Izuna’s hands clean. Or as clean as a shinobi could claim to be.

For all that they have never discussed it, he knows that Hikaku shares his views. Hikaku has always volunteered to pursue Izuna, from the very first year Hikaku became a runner. And with Hikaku and himself to chase, he has never had to worry about an unacceptable forfeit being offered to his brother.

He knows it happens, that sometimes a runner will offer Caught Prey unacceptable options. The rules are there to prevent abuse and Prey must always have a choice between favours or intimacy - or sometimes two favours if the runner has no interest in intimacy with the Prey they have Caught - and he does his best to discipline anyone who violates the rules. But he knows that there have been times, especially when he first took over as clan head, that he did not find out about it in time to prevent it, or the runner threatened the Prey into hiding it.

It is why, when he first found an instance of abuse, he added a new rule. Now all Prey are the responsibility of the highest ranked Prey in that year. It is _Izuna’s_ right to approve all forfeits offered to his fellows and Madara, as clan head, must approve any forfeit offered to Izuna. If Izuna does not agree that the forfeit is fair, the runner must offer again.

It was only after that rule had been in place for three years that Hikaku had offered physical intimacy as a forfeit. His first instinct had been to say no. But Izuna was already looking for companionship - ugh - and all of Hikaku’s intimacy offerings up until then had been reasonable. Hikaku had requested attendance for festivals, ceremonies, sparring demonstrations, even a travelling show once. A kiss between friends had seemed like a small intimacy, and the favour - teaching ninjutsu to one of Hikaku’s team - a palatable alternative.

His concerns were minor considering that Seto and Hikaku’s relationship had been made official the year before, and when Izuna chose intimacy he had not been worried. Izuna’s embarrassment and the subsequent teasing had been the talk of the clan for months after.

It had not been until the next year - when Hikaku asked for a repeat - that he realised the interest was genuine. He still grimaces at the memory of the extremely uncomfortable discussion about Seto and Hikaku’s intentions that had followed. Suffice it to say that he now knows more about the relationship between his ambassador and his Jōnin commander than he truly wishes to know.

Still, after a year of courtship, Izuna seems happy. They have formalised their relationship and effectively married by combining their household. He has hopes that they will eventually find a woman who will give them children and he will have niblings.

This is, and has always been, what peace is to him. The opportunity for his loved ones and his clan to find happiness and joy without death. War with the Senju has always been anathema to him because the reward and the risk were unbalanced. The risk to his brother and clan for the reward of vengeance for the dead? No. That is a trade he has never been willing to make.

It had taken _time_ to bring the clan around, time to convince them that throwing their lives away for vengeance was no way to live, and he still laughs to think that it was Tobirama who convinced Izuna - stubborn, untrusting, terrified Izuna - of the possibilities of peace. Izuna, who was so convinced that the Senju could not be trusted that he would have gone to his death fearing their betrayal, convinced by the actions of the only man who could match him.

He knows that it was difficult. It is _always_ difficult for his clan to trust outsiders not to hurt them and the Sharingan only makes it worse. When they activate it on the battlefield, his clan sees violence used against them amidst all the horrors of war. It lives within them always. How could he persuade them to trust in the intentions of outsiders when they _saw_ their family being attacked every time they closed their eyes?

He does not have that problem. His focus has always been on Hashirama. All he sees when he thinks of the battlefield is his friend pushing against him like they did when they were boys on the banks of the river, and his brother fighting Tobirama.

Perhaps that should make him afraid, but somehow it does not. In his memories, Izuna always seems happy and boastful after each battle even when he is injured. Izuna recounting each move that they made, dwelling on all the ones that show his brother in the best light. Izuna claiming that Tobirama is at a disadvantage due to the lack of a Sharingan was a common refrain and it always makes him smile.

Perhaps it’s a hold over from his own friendship with Hashirama but, strangely, he has never been concerned that Izuna was truly at risk when fighting Tobirama.

If it was only he and Izuna, he would have been happy to live in that push and pull forever. But it wasn’t.

Constantly competing for missions against the Senju meant that clients paid less and less. Fighting over land for crops, sabotaging each other’s trade routes - it all meant a slow death for the clan, even beyond the battlefield. That was why he tried to convince the clan to call for peace and he has always wondered what Izuna saw that set his brother so firmly against it.

Just as he has always wondered what changed on the day Tobirama used the Hiraishin for the first time.

Because, somehow, Izuna saw something in Tobirama that day. Something that changed his brother’s mind. He still does not know what. He only saw Tobirama appear next to Izuna, katana leading, and his brother fall back. When he arrived in time to support Izuna, they were smiling at each other. When he called for retreat, his brother had a bruise on the throat and cracked ribs but that was all. The smile on Izuna’s face had lasted for a long time though.

Afterwards, Izuna was the strongest proponent for peace with the Senju in the clan - louder than even himself. Hikaku soon followed and the rest of the clan chose to trust in them.

Now, his decisions have borne fruit. He and Hashirama share decision making power, and, in exchange, their clans now share clients and patrons. Resources are pooled. They trade skills with each other and Hashirama ensures that there is food enough for all. No longer do his clan’s children go hungry in the winter when the trade routes close. Iron ore from Senju mines is made into steel by Uchiha forges and the armour and glass produced by his clan’s artisans travel on Senju trade routes. Cotton grown by Senju farmers is woven into cloth by Uchiha weavers to clothe them all, and the excess is sold in the capital. Water and fish from the Nakano is easily available, and both clans share their medical expertise.

Peace is good for all of them.

Since the founding of the village, they have even been able to Run properly - something that was previously only done whenever the feud was quiet. Having younglings running through the woods when child killers and eye thieves were abroad in the night was an unacceptable risk.

It is unworthy of him, but he has always had a quiet suspicion that his father encouraged runners to terrify their Prey in the hopes of activating the Sharingan in more of the clan, something that he put an immediate stop to upon becoming clan head.

Running when the village was first created was like tasting freedom. The night was safe for the clan once more and they all rejoiced in it even as they tested their skills against one another.

Last year’s run though… that was a surprise.

He has never fought Tobirama before - that was always Izuna’s place - and he was astonished at how difficult a Prey his brother’s rival proved to be. He had always thought them evenly matched - Izuna’s Sharingan against Tobirama’s speed, katon against suiton, perfectly paired together - but Tobirama’s deceptiveness, tactics, and creative use of terrain bested him. He is not ashamed to admit it. Against the best his clan could muster, Tobirama escaped until sunrise. Truly remarkable.

If last year was a surprise, this year was a revelation.

He did not expect an all out ninjutsu battle for a start. 

He had briefed his team on Tobirama’s tactics the year before, gathered all the strongest warriors but two - leaving Seto and Hikaku to play their bedroom games with his brother, something he does not wish to think about - and prepared for a long guerrilla chase through the woods until sunrise.

Instead Tobirama had lured them to a deserted and bare training ground near the Academy - just far enough for privacy but close enough for security - and proceeded to release enough chakra to nearly overwhelm his team. As a distraction, he had blown a fireball - larger than any he had seen Izuna produce - and watched in disbelief as the most beautifully sinuous water dragon he had ever seen _ate it_.

It would have been tempting to think that the superheated steam produced by the combined ninjutsu would create an advantage for the Sharingan, but he had heard enough recounts of their fights from Izuna to know that would not be the case so he had immediately attempted to take the lead only to find Tobirama literally in his face.

Spitting water senbon at his _eyes_.

That was a threat any Uchiha would have flinched from and he is no exception.

His inattention gave Tobirama the opportunity to grab his wrists and force him to drop his weapon, before he had to grapple for Tobirama’s hands in turn to prevent more ninjutsu. 

It had been more akin to the games the younglings play than any true fight, both of them slapping and grasping for each other’s wrists, hands, and forearms. Looking back, he is sure he must have looked absurd, especially as he remembers grinning maniacally with the thrill of the fight.

When Tobirama broke his hold and leapt away to prepare to flee, his only thought was to prevent it. He remembers releasing the Fire of Annihilation and screaming at Tobirama to stay, all the while knowing that he could not truly prevent the Hiraishin. His desperation not to lose his Prey still shocks him as he thinks back on it.

And then… to feel his chakra draining away and all the strength going out of his limbs… he has never experienced anything so terrifying. Even when he was young and taken his turn as Prey, bound and gagged, taunted by members of his own clan - still thankfully his only experience of capture - he was still able to resist. Still able to struggle and fight, even if only in small ways. Tobirama’s seal prevented even that.

Never in his life had he been so afraid.

It was truly the lowest he has ever been brought.

As he saw Tobirama approach, a snow white apparition preceded by a wall of water higher than the Tower, he felt panic. Unhindered by thought or reason, everything in him screamed to flee, to escape.

And then Tobirama sat next to him and spoke. He listened as a calm, soothing voice laid out the reasoning behind actions and plans made to alleviate his concerns.

A voice that vowed to protect the bodies, minds, and hearts of himself and his clan, if only for a night.

To find himself in the power of someone else, and be offered protection… he has never experienced anything like it.

The promise of perfect safety in a person.

And it worked.

As promised, Kagami-kun came, arranged them all in that outlandish ‘recovery’ position and covered them with kakebuton. Their voices were released from the paralysis and they were able to speak to one another. Kagami-kun assured him that Tobirama had made sure no one would encroach upon the training field. He later learned that Tobirama had booked the ground and even asked Mito-hime to apply seals to its perimeter that would repel all but the Uchiha in order to ensure privacy.

He returned to the compound at daybreak, Sharingan spinning, prepared for disaster, afire to check on his clan mates - only to find that Tobirama had personally retrieved all the runners and brought them to the healing halls before summoning the graduating Prey to support them. The halls were filled with the cheerful chatter of younglings stretching out their limbs and making plans for breakfast. Some even told him that they had fallen asleep!

There was not a single injury, something that has not occured in living memory.

It was the most amazing sight his Sharingan has ever beheld, and he will never forget it. His clan, happy and safe.

Under the care of a person who is not one of them. A person that he trusted with the second most important thing in his life. A trust that was not betrayed.

Next to that, any physical attraction that he feels in a minor thing.

Freely, he admits that Tobirama is beautiful. Tall and lithe, fair with eyes like gems, gestures elegant and graceful, a body shaped by willpower into a weapon. He has never seen the like.

And he has the memories. 

He can still remember the feel of those strong hands on his hips, gripping as they rolled him. On his thigh, bending his leg. The calloused fingers pulling off his glove to display the seal, circling his naked wrist, a thumb rhythmically soothing the skin, the tips of two fingers resting featherlight on the back on his hand. The palm on his cheek lifting his head off the ground as Tobirama’s fur is tucked gently under his head. Fingers threading through his hair to move it away from his eyes. The scent on the fur that he imagines might be the scent of Tobirama’s skin.

He will always regret that he did not have access to the Sharingan when he saw Tobirama lie down next to him and speak, their eyes meeting across a gap so small that he could feel cool breath on his lips. The sweetest temptation.

That was a sight he wishes to remember for the rest of his life. But it was not be.

Instead, Tobirama left him. Walked away, head held high and proud, to fulfil his vow.

He respects that.

He has watched for months now and Tobirama has shown no indications of interest in him.

There have been no unspoken requests for intimacy.

No gifts, not even small ones that could be passed off as comradeship. No touching, not even in the most platonic of ways. No invasions of his personal space. Any documents that need to be passed between them are always respectfully placed on the corner of his desk rather than in his hand. Tobirama will not even stand next to him, always choosing to put Izuna or Hashirama in between them as if a buffer is needed. They share an office but Tobirama might as well be on the moon, he is so remote and untouchable.

The closeness he craves is continually denied him.

The only bit of Tobirama that he can have is through his sensory abilities.

Tobirama’s chakra is as alluring as the body it is sourced in. Cool water, always in motion. A gentle swirl of amusement when Hashirama is being absurd, a storm when angry, and the gentle rhythms of the tide when meditating.

Many a day has he stayed in the office, taking work off Hashirama’s desk to prolong his presence, while he soaks in the feel of Tobirama’s chakra. 

He is parched with thirst next to a life giving river that he is forbidden to drink from.

It is the worst torture that he has ever undergone.

Izuna thinks it is funny. Izuna thinks that the attraction is purely physical, an embarrassing and temporary infatuation. Izuna is wrong. 

He knows that _this_ is the love that all Uchiha long for. The love that can either destroy or elevate them. And he does not know which it will be.

He cannot pursue Tobirama outside of courtship. He is higher ranked, more senior in the village hierarchy and it would be an abuse of his position. If he asked Hashirama for permission to court, Hashirama would either be overjoyed by the possibility of brother and friend in a relationship, or see him as a threat to be removed. The former would apply pressure to Tobirama to accept him, the later would see him removed from the presence of the man he loves. Neither are acceptable.

The only option he sees is in the Run.

If he can Catch Tobirama next year, he can offer honourable forfeits - a request to court or a favour to be claimed. His heart will be revealed and he will know if he may hope for more or be gently refused. Either way, the choice will belong to Tobirama and no one else. 

A year to plan. 

He does not intend to waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god. And I was worried that he wouldn’t want to say anything. Instead he just wouldn’t shut up.
> 
> Don’t tell me the prose is purple. I already know.
> 
> My thanks to Thri_here for leaving me a comment on Chapter 9 that inspired me to actually articulate my head cannon that the Sharingan makes for the worst PTSD ever. Thanks also to Miray for leaving a comment on Chapter 8 that inspired me to try my hand at writing Super Dramatic Madara.
> 
> If you want to unpack Madara's head a little bit more, you can go to chapter 9 of _The World Building of Escape and Evade_ ( _Characterisation - Madara in Chapter 11_ ).


	12. Omake - Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperwork is sometimes its own reward.
> 
> (But only sometimes.)

Hashirama: *bursts into Tobirama and Madara's shared office, yelling in a sing-song voice* I’m done!

Tobirama: *looks up* What, really?

Hashirama: *proudly presents Tobirama with paperwork* Yes! Look!

Tobirama: *flips through it thoughtfully* You are…

Tobirama: *looks Hashirama dead in the eye* Good job!

Hashirama: *big smile* So can we….?

Tobirama: *long suffering eye roll but he’s smiling faintly too* Yes.

Hashirama: *grabs Tobirama by the arm and starts dragging him towards the door* YAY!

Tobirama: *sticks himself to the floor with chakra, makes eye contact with Madara* I will be back to finish the presentation for the meeting, Madara-sama… You do not need to do it, I will take care of it right after this.

Madara: *head down in paperwork, refusing to look up lest he embarrass himself, dying internally from the adorable* Okay.

Tobirama: *lets Hashirama pull him away, voice getting fainter as they walk* Okay, okay… the children should be finishing with the academy soon, your timing is actually quite good…

Madara: *counts to a hundred to let them get out the door*

Madara: *gets up and walks to the window, carefully positioning himself in the shadow so he can’t be seen from outside*

Madara: *watches Tobirama and Hashirama leave the tower and walk next door to the Academy*

Tobirama and Hashirama: *voices are faint because they’re far away but Madara can hear them*

Tobirama: *fishing around in his pockets* Well, dango is usually very popular and we can get that, there is a good stall nearby, but I also have some taiyaki in stasis in a storage scroll, or… ah! Here is some takoyaki that I sealed when we went to that festival. Which do you want Anija?

Tobirama: *smirking* You can pick before the children make all your choices for you.

Hashirama: *pretending to think* I want… everything! All of it!

Tobirama: *shaking his head fondly* I spoil you.

Hashirama: *draping himself all over Tobirama, uses a wheedling voice* But you love your Anija right?

Tobirama: *small smile* Yes, you can have it all.

Hashirama: *grabbing Tobirama’s hand and swinging it like they’re kids* YES! Let’s get the children and feed them all the snacks then have a race through the trees! Maybe I can build them a treehouse!

Tobirama: *looks nostalgic* This brings back memories.

Hashirama: *spins around and hugs Tobirama tightly* I know you miss them. I miss them too. So much. But this is what the village is _for_. For the children. For the children to be free to have days like this. With _you_.

Hashirama: *kisses Tobirama on the forehead* With the best otouto in the world!

Tobirama: *laughs and wriggles a little in Hashirama’s hug* I think that might be over stating it a little… now let me go. The children are waiting.

Tobirama and Hashirama: *walk off together*

Madara: *watches them with his Sharingan* He’s always walking away…

Madara: *walks to Tobirama’s desk, picks up the presentation for the meeting and takes it back to his desk*

Madara: *puts his palm on it and breathes deeply with his eyes closed* 

Madara: *sits down and works on it*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be lighthearted and funny.
> 
> But Madara is in it so...


	13. After the Run (Again) - Hashirama and Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night pot of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Butsuma's A+ Parenting.

When Hashirama walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water, his otouto is already at the table with tea at his elbow.

He touches his fingers to the teapot. It’s cold so he takes it away to brew a fresh pot. What should it be… ah, Hojicha, perfect.

As the water boils he thinks about how to approach this. He is not the most observant person, and if his otouto is so upset that even _he_ has noticed, it must be bad.

It used to be so easy to tell when otouto was upset. Tobirama would go to the oldest tree in the compound and sit under it. If he was silent then it was Hashirama’s job to go and cuddle him until he felt better. If he would talk to the tree, that was his way of telling Hashirama all the things they couldn’t say face to face.

They both knew that the tree would pass on anything it heard, and it gave him time to calm down after hearing the things his brother had to say.

(Although the tree did sometimes get things a bit mixed up. He still remembers the time he burst into Tōka-kun’s room thinking Tobirama was being tortured only to find her putting make up on him. That was… interesting.)

Thinking about all the things Butsuma did to Tobirama under the guise of training, many of them in Hashirama’s name, still makes his fingers flex and curl with the desire for violence.

He tried. He tried so hard to be the heir Butsuma wanted. He sat in on all the meetings, listened to the Elders, memorised the manners (and wasn’t _that_ tedious), was taught how to manage the finances, had knowledge of the political situation practically spoon fed to him from the day of his birth, but it was never enough.

Wood grows wild and he has never been able to be anything other than himself.

If he had known then what he knows now, would he still have spoken out over Kawarama’s grave? Would he have allowed Tobirama to take the blow meant for him?

It was only a flinch, a moment of stillness, frozen in surprise that allowed it.

He knows that it was Tobirama’s choice to step in and otouto has asked him to respect that. And he does! He will be forever be grateful that Tobirama’s first instinct is to protect him, but that is not the way it should be. Hashirama is the older brother. Protecting Tobirama is _his_ job.

And so he tried. Tried to do everything right, only for Butsuma to hurt Tobirama for every word Hashirama said that Butsuma did not like.

There were nights when it was only being held in Tobirama’s arms, listening to his soft voice whisper comforting nonsense, that allowed Butsuma to die on the battlefield rather than in his bed choked to death by the Mokuton.

He is so lost in thought that the long fingers taking the tin of tea out of his hands are a surprise. “The water is boiling, Anija.”

“Ah! Sorry. I was - uh - thinking.”

Tobirama smiles faintly as be starts preparing the teapot. “Yes, I could feel it. About Chichiue.”

His chakra must have gone all dark again. Hashirama does his best to think about happier things instead. “Yes. But also about our worry tree back at the old compound. Do you remember how you used to tell it things?”

That gets him a raised eyebrow. “You mean that I used to tell it things, so that it would tell you things.”

He shrugs. It’s all the same to him. Trees talk to him and it’s not like he can stop listening, right? Right. Although, there is something that will definitely make him feel lighter to Tobirama… “I was also remembering the time with Tōka-kun when I - “

Now his sweet otouto is blushing. It’s adorable! “That was when we were young. And it is not relevant. You wanted to ask me something.”

He sobers. There is no point lying to Tobirama and Mito, they always feel it. “Yes. You’re worried about something. Something to do with the Uchiha. What is it?”

Tobirama’s hands pause slightly before he adds tea to the pot. “Madara-sama is behaving differently around me.”

Water is added. “He no longer yells. He looks at me more. He spends more time in our office. His chakra feels subdued, held closer to him, rather than spread out as it used to be. I am… having trouble reading him.”

This is news to Hashirama. Even, or perhaps especially during the war, Madara has always been an easy read for Tobirama. It makes sense. His friend is open in his anger, rage, hurt, concern. During the peace talks, Tobirama and Mito both kept a close watch on Madara, Izuna-kun, and the Uchiha delegation, letting him know when they felt concern or dismay. It helped him to know which points of the treaty were going to be difficult and Tobirama to make sure they had compromises ready to go for when Madara would balk. Since the founding of the village, Madara has never been opaque to Tobirama. It was one of the reasons Mito suggested they share an office. Tobirama can and has kept a subtle watch on his friend to make sure that the Uchiha are kept as happy as possible and to fix things when problems arise.

Mito also said that Madara and Hashirama sharing an office would result in no work being done and all their clients abandoning them. She was probably not wrong.

Instead, he shares his office with a lovely kunoichi named Kikiyo. He’s a little intimidated by her, honestly. She’s beautiful and graceful, with lovely manners, always knows the right thing to say and carries poisoned senbon in her kimono sleeves. She also keeps things on track far better than he does, picking up on things that he misses just as otouto does for Madara.

If Madara has now become unreadable… 

He takes a deep breath. “Do not worry, otouto. I will speak to him. Tomorrow. If he is unhappy, I will find out the reasons for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Kikiyo is an original character I stole from KeanBlade because I needed more female Uchiha. Hope you don’t mind KeanBlade!


	14. Omake - Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding things from shinobi is tricky.

Hashirama: *bursts into Tobirama and Madara's shared office* WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU????

Madara: *head down in his own paperwork, refuses to look up* Nothing.

Hashirama: *draping himself over Madara’s shoulders in a hug* Otouto says you’re upset.

Madara: *looks up right away* He said _what_?

Hashirama: *nods* He says you feel different. And…

Madara: And?

Hashirama: *mournfully* He says you don’t yell at him anymore.

Madara: *confused* Isn’t that a good thing?

Hashirama: You’d think so right? But there’s other stuff too.

Madara: *takes a deep breath, puts his pen down* Okay, get off me wood for brains and let me hear it all at once.

Hashirama: *flops into the guest chair, squirms* Your chair is so _bad_. Why won’t you let me make you a new one?

Madara: *growls* Because I don’t want people coming into our office! Forget the chair! What did your brother say?!

Hashirama: *thoughtfully* He said that you spend more time at work, look at him more, and pull your chakra in so much that he can barely feel you.

Madara: *gets redder and redder the longer the list goes on*

Madara: *blustering* I’m trying to be polite okay! He’s a sensor and I figured he wouldn’t want my feelings all over him!

Hashirama: *pointedly* After two years in the same office?

Madara: *getting louder* Well, yes! After the Run…

Hashirama: *triumphant* I knew it was about that stupid festival! Are you going to tell me about it now???

Madara: NO! And it is not STUPID!

Hashirama: *whining* But otouto gets to go….

Madara: *firmly* That’s different. 

Madara: Anyway, that was the first time I really saw him use his sensory abilities and it was… impressive.

Hashirama: *nods proudly* Otouto is amazing.

Madara: *waves that away* And I figured he must find me a bit overwhelming sometimes so I’ve been trying…

Hashirama: *interrupts* NO!

Madara: *confused* No?

Hashirama: *very seriously* Otouto _likes_ it.

Madara: *blushes like a tomato* He LIKES it?!

Hashirama: Otouto finds people… odd. Reading their chakra lets him know how they feel.

Hashirama: *proudly* That’s why I always make sure to let him know! Otouto can always feel me. Even from the other side of the village!

Madara: *slowly, tentatively* So… you relax your hold on your chakra so that your brother knows how you feel.

Hashirama: *happily* Yes!

Madara: *still tentative* And he wants me to do the same so he can tell what I’m feeling?

Hashirama: Yes!

Madara: And… how do you hide things from him?

Hashirama: You can’t!

Madara: *chokes* You CAN’T?!

Hashirama: *nods proudly* Otouto can always tell what you feel. If you don’t want him to feel it, then you have to think about something else and feel THAT.

Hashirama: That’s why I try and be happy all the time!

Madara: *faintly* That explains so much…

Hashirama: *curiously* So why were you looking at him?

Madara: *blushing again* NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Hashirama: *whining* But he’s MY otouto!

Madara: *starts physically wrangling Hashirama out of the chair* GET OUT YOU’RE IN THE WAY OF WORK.

Hashirama: *still whining* But you haven’t told me what I want to know!

Madara: *pushes Hashirama out the door* NOT YOUR BUSINESS MEANS NOT YOUR BUSINESS!

Madara: *slams the door* GO AWAY!

Hashirama: *slumps*

Izuna: *cheerfully* Good morning Hashirama-sama!

Hashirama: *grabs Izuna* Izuna-kun! I need you to talk to your brother and find out why he’s looking at my otouto!

Izuna: Um.

Hashirama: *urgently* Otouto is worried about it!

Izuna: *starts extracting himself* Well, why don’t I talk to Tobi, and we’ll sort this out? Okay?

Hashirama: *cheerful again* Okay! I’ll let him know!

Hashirama: *walks off whistling*

Izuna: *pokes head into Tobirama and Madara's shared office* You’re a disaster, nii-san.

Madara: *headdesk* I know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that I loved writing these two idiots?


	15. After the Run (Again) - Izuna & Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna _knows_ Tobi and he need to talk.
> 
> (And he has a confession to make.)

Izuna took a deep breath.

To reassure Tobi without revealing nii-san’s crush was going to be tricky.

Well, when in doubt, always start with a distraction.

He knocked on the door of Tobi’s lab and waited for a response. “Good afternoon, Izuna.”

He pushed open the door. “Hi Tobi! Anything new on the seal?”

Tobi looked up. “Some actually. Aneue kindly tested the latest version for us and reports that the drain is smoother and less noticeable. The paralysis is no longer painful, but the lack of strength and inability to support oneself appear to be unavoidable. I have come to the tentative conclusion that we may be at the limit of this seal. There appears to be no ethical avenue of approach to the question of how to experiment with draining a civilian of chakra without causing harm.”

Izuna leaned on the table next to him and gestured to his own eye. “Do you mind if I…?”

Tobi made a dismissive gesture and continued as Izuna allowed his Sharingan to flare. “Not at all. I would instead suggest that we create a different seal that causes paralysis only. Should that be applied to a civilian, they will logically panic. Should we apply it to a shinobi, they will probably attempt to escape and we may then change to the version that combines both chakra drain and paralysis. Do you concur?”

He thought about it. “There’d be a gap between removal and application. A shinobi might take advantage.”

“We might apply the second before we remove the first.” Tobi countered.

Izuna smirked. “But we’d need to see what would happen. And that means an afternoon at the hospital. Under the supervision of guess who…?”

Tobi sighed. “Anija. I will schedule it.”

He poked Tobi in the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t be _too_ bad.”

“That is what I am concerned about. Anija is competent with patients. To watch me incapacitated but be unable to help…” Tobi visibly shuddered before switching tracks. “And how is your personal experiment progressing? Any results?”

Izuna laughed. “Beyond our friendship? Some. My fist subject is experiencing a change of perspective and some positive emotions.”

“I think you mean your second subject.” Tobi frowned. “You were the first subject and are now attempting to replicate your results in another member of your clan.”

“More than one.” Time for the confession. “I have three.”

“Simultaneously?” Tobi raised an eyebrow. “That is ambitious.”

“And that’s news to you how?” Izuna smirked. “As for my results, one’s trying to become friends with a Senju. Another said that you were an honest enemy, and the one I’ve been working with the longest seems to feel affection for you.”

Tobi appeared to be shocked. “Those are very large changes in perspective Izuna. How certain are you of your data?”

“Very. You know I wouldn’t lie to you about this. Our ability to remain at peace and possibly grow this village depends on it.” He prepared himself. “Also, nii-san is one of my subjects.”

Tobi grew contemplative. “And this is why he has been looking at me. He is experiencing a change in perspective and is attempting to obtain data to confirm his hypothesis. As the change in his behaviour began shortly after the Run, I feared that he was psychologically impacted by the seal and have been attempting to reassure him by limiting contact with him. Instead I have been depriving him of data. This also explains why he has been spending more time in the office when I am there, but not why he been suppressing his chakra.”

Izuna relaxed. That was the hard part done. “Ah. That’s a different thing. He realised that he’d underestimated your sensing and was trying not to overwhelm you. He’s been told that his chakra can feel… abrasive. One sensor even told us that it burns.”

Tobi actually blushed. Very slightly but it was there. “My mind appears to interpret it as a sensation of warmth. Comfortably mild when he is calm, more intense when he is angry, and it moves when he is either amused or confused. Distress makes him activate his own sensory abilities and expand them until he locates your chakra. Overall, it is not unpleasant.”

“Ooh! Do you LIKE nii-san?” Maybe it was time for some match making…

But Tobi looked confused. “Certainly. He is congenial company and an ideal partner in the office. Unlike Anija he remains focused on the task at hand and he does not attempt to evade when I bring matters to his attention. Also, I do not have to bribe him into completing his work.” Tobi shook his head. “I do not envy Kikiyo-dono her job as my counterpart. Working for your brother is far easier than working for my brother.”

 _Not_ the time for match making then. “So what would you like me to tell him?”

He saw Tobi come to a conclusion. “Tell him that I welcome his observation. He is free to observe me with the Sharingan, just as you do, though I would appreciate a request for permission before activation. If we can resolve any lingering distrust from the war and improve our working relationship, that will only to be to the benefit of the village and improve the relationship between our clans.”

“Okay, I’ll do that.” He smiled. “Did you ever think we’d get here? When you started talking to me during the war?”

Tobi looked mildly amused. “Never. That plan was a counsel of desperation. Attempting to create a positive impression upon you while we were attacking each other simply because that was the only time your Sharingan was guaranteed to be active seemed like a plan without the possibility of success. I only put it in play because it also had no potential negative consequences.”

Izuna laughed to think of those conversations. Starting with a stated wish for peace and an end to the war had certainly been confusing. Then came the descriptions of the crazy things the Senju did for fun. He had fond memories of Tobi describing the treehouse Hashirama-sama had tried to build while also attempting to find a hole in his guard. Then there was the time he’d nearly doubled over laughing when Tobi talked about being made up to look like a civilian Hime. But it was the information that had decided him. Giving away the percentage of combatants who wanted peace and those who didn’t? That was a priceless indication of trust. That was something he could believe in.

He let his Sharingan spin for a little longer before allowing it to fade. “So is there anything else we should cover? If not, I need to head over to T&I to give them your report.”

“No, nothing. Please pass them my regards and my most recent data.” Tobi handed him a sealing scroll. “Standard seal. They should be able to unlock it without problems.”

“Sure. Let me know when you want to run the double seal test and I’ll make sure to be there to catch you.” He winked and left.

Not as much progress as he’d hoped then. Still, some was better than none.

Now to tell nii-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know how they ended the war.
> 
> Thank you to Nikkia and Zanahoria whose comments on Chapter 11 were instrumental in forcing me to articulate my thoughts on the Curse of Hatred actually being Sharingan induced PTSD, and my theory that it can be compensated for with cognitive behavioural therapy and repeated exposure to positive stimulus. Thank you to Thri_here for posting a comment on Chapter 9 that inspired me to really develop the idea of *Izuna using repeated exposure on himself* to deliberately desensitise himself to his PTSD.
> 
> (And yes, I had to look those definitions up - It's been a loooong time since I did Psych 101 in university...)


	16. After the Run (Again) - Madara & Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuel for thought.

Madara leans back and takes a deep breath as he reviews the information Izuna had given him.

The irori is cold and he lights it to warm the night air.

“So, you were convinced that he was sincere in his desire for peace because you could see he spoke the truth.”

Izuna nods.

“And you’ve been keeping an eye on our clan mates to see if they start trusting the Senju after they do the same.”

Another nod.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Izuna looks uncomfortable. “Because I was doing it to you too. Remember all the good things I told you about Tobi whenever I saw you were looking at me with the Sharingan? I figured you wouldn’t look at him, but you’d see that I believe in him. And when you saw him during the Run, well, you looked like you believed in him too after that. But, nii-san, he could only convince you _because you were looking with the Sharingan_. I had to get you to look.”

He rubs his hands over his face. “You’re going to have to explain this to the clan. You owe it to them. And you know they’re going to have to do it too if it actually works. Only a small number of us actually have the Sharingan you know.”

“But those are the ones with the worst impressions of the Senju. The ones who don’t trust them no matter what. If we can change _their_ minds…” Izuna counters.

He thinks about it. “True enough. But we don’t lie to family, Izuna.”

Izuna smirks. “So should I tell Hikaku about the time you said you had no idea who took the - ”

He throws a zabuton at the little shit. “You know what I mean. Now go away. I need to think.”

Izuna laughs as he gets up from the floor. “Well, think about this too. He said, and I quote: Tell him that I welcome his observation. He is free to observe me with the Sharingan, just as you do, though I would appreciate a request for permission before activation.”

That is a surprise. “Really?”

“Yup. And think about this too. He’d been keeping away from you because he thought you were traumatised by the whole seal thing. If you tell him you’re not… Also, he likes the feel of your chakra. Says it feels warm.” He freezes and Izuna takes advantage to duck out of the room, still laughing. “Fuel for thought nii-san!”

This has… possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Sharingan can copy jutsu, I don’t see why it can’t copy what other people say.


	17. Omake - Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the war...

Izuna: *roaring* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH FIRE!!!

Tobirama: *super seriously, while trying to stab Izuna with his sword* Did I tell you that Anija decided to adopt a hedgehog this week? I think it is the resemblance to your brother that made him do it.

Izuna: *blinks* wut?

Tobirama: You know, the spiky hair? He named it Dara-chan.

Izuna: *doubles over laughing*

Tobirama: *my job here is done*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to VWebb for posting a comment on Chapter 15 that inspired me to write this snippet down and then pushing me to post it!


	18. Omake - The Return of Dara-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resemblance is uncanny.
> 
> (At least Hashirama and Izuna think so.)

Izuna: Is that... Dara-chan?

Hashirama: Oh! Yes! You've met?

Izuna: No. Tobi told me when you adopted him. While we were on the battlefield. He nearly stabbed me.

Tobirama: But I pulled the strike in time.

Madara: WHAT. *torn between being terrified at the thought that Izuna was almost stabbed and outraged that nobody told him*

Hashirama: He looks like Madara doesn't he?

Izuna: He does actually... *pets the hedgehog* Nii-san's hair is softer though... *side eyes Tobirama* Don't you think so Tobi?

Tobirama: The one time I touched it, yes.

Madara: WHAT. *torn between being elated at the thought that Tobirama thinks his hair is soft and embarrassed that he has a hedgehog for a namesake*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to VWebb's comment on the previous snippet:
> 
> "You need to include that! Maybe Hashirama still has the hedgehog and then this whole story about it comes out? I can’t decide if Madara would be embarrassed, annoyed or just flabbergasted. I like the last one, because I just like the word flabbergasted."
> 
> Thanks VWebb!


	19. About to Run (for the Third Time) - Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is meditating.
> 
> (And it is actual meditating. Shut up Izuna.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Super Dramatic Madara.
> 
> (Do I even need to warn for that anymore?)

Madara is meditating.

He sits in the corner of their office, on a zabuton he brought from home specifically for this, where he has a good view of Tobirama’s desk as well as the door and window.

He is breathing, deep controlled breaths, as he slowly pulses chakra through the room in a controlled release, allowing the rhythmic waves of warmth to envelop Tobirama’s cool water.

He watches - eyes open, Sharingan spinning - as Tobirama completes piece after piece of work, occasionally laying something aside to await his approval. Sometimes, Tobirama will look up and smile at him or the bouquet of flowers he brought into their office this morning.

Six months ago, when he’d had conversations with both Izuna and Tobirama about their plan to stop the war - and wasn’t that a surprise, that two young men, 16 and 15 respectively, had implemented a plan that stopped a generations long war - he’d confirmed with Tobirama that he had permission to use his Sharingan freely.

And he has. Multiple times a day. In fact, it’s become so much a part of their daily lives that he need only make the gesture towards his eye, a gesture faithfully copied from Izuna, to receive a nod of permission.

But, given Tobirama’s sensor abilities, he never allows himself to dwell on the tender emotions that Tobirama creates in him. He has taken Hashirama’s warning to heart and is careful to always cover them with another emotion, immediately thinking of other things to create a shield of amusement or bluster over his heart.

It is only at this time - during his morning meditation, when he is free to spend all of his concentration exercising control over his chakra - that he allows himself to observe Tobirama and let the feeling of gentle affection flow through him. He _wants_ Tobirama to feel how he enjoys their time together. He wants Tobirama to feel his chakra, to become used to it, in the hopes that someday, perhaps even someday _soon_ …

He wrenches his mind away from that line of thought, it is too dangerous to feel. Calm is what he needs and calm is what he will be. Deep breaths. Yes.

Still, he thinks that things are progressing rather well.

He is, of course, unable to express a formal wish for courtship but he has made efforts to demonstrate his receptiveness in every other way short of making an announcement, something that would bring far too much scrutiny.

After his first attempt to make himself agreeable to Tobirama turned out so disastrously - he still shudders to remember that mortifying conversation with his best friend - he has made sure to return to his normal behaviour, saving only that he now makes sure to direct any negative emotions away from his beloved.

His next attempt was an offering of tea. It was simple enough to request that Hashirama add a small cabinet above the cupboard they use for storage and to fill it with several different varieties as well as a tea set from home. Asking Tobirama to draw water from the air with suiton so that he could heat it with katon was a little trickier but he thinks he managed to play it off casually enough. The feel of their chakra mingling as they use their elemental affinities in such a domestic way is… something he is grateful for.

The tea set they use daily is actually his mother’s, brought to his father’s household as part of her dowry when she joined as yome, and it holds many happy memories for him. To use it like this has a significance that he is sure Tobirama does not know. Running his naked fingertips over the rim of the cup where Tobirama’s lips will rest is a secret, hidden, indulgence for him.

Once he was sure that he had memorised Tobirama’s tea preferences, he tried an offering of food.

Arranging for a shared lunch to be regularly delivered was easily explained as the gesture of a considerate office mate. He has gradually rotated through the available options until he believes that he has mapped Tobirama’s favourites - if a favourite can be measured by the speed with which it is eaten. So they now regularly have sushi and sashimi - salmon for Tobirama when the season is right and Inarizushi for him, rice with grilled fish fresh from the Nakano, kitsune udon in the winter, and the occasional gyudon with a side dish of spinach. The one time he managed to lay his hands on salt grilled saury, his reward was a noise that has taken on a new association in his imagination.

He even managed to convince Tobirama to come home with him once so that he could show off his culinary skills by preparing oden for them and Izuna. That was… a good night.

His most recent offerings are the flowers that currently sit on Tobirama’s desk.

It was a bit of a production he admits, coming in this morning with a great deal of bluster about supporting the small Yamanaka family who are the first outside the Uchiha and the Senju to try and settle in the village. A thin cover for the bouquet that speaks for his heart.

To speak with hanakotoba is a risk but not a large one. Tobirama is a battle hardened warrior and scholar after all, a man of science even, and what would such a one know of the symbolism of flowers?

And the chance to express the feelings that he has so carefully suppressed, hidden by necessity from the man he loves, is not something he can bring himself to resist. And thus the flowers on Tobirama’s desk speak of a sincere affection and the hope for its return, the closest he dares come to revealing himself.

Perhaps, next week, he will bring in pink camellias for longing. 

Tobirama smiles at him again and he decides. It will definitely be the camellias.

These are some of the most precious moments of each day and he holds them close, allowing them to fuel his determination.

It has been six months of slow, careful seduction and the Run is only two months away. He has planned well and has hopes that he will succeed. With some luck…

Tobirama gets up from the desk, with a graceful economy of motion, and comes to sit seiza in front of him. Just looking at those long legs folding makes him imagine things that evoke emotions he’s not allowed to feel in the office. He sets them aside. He feels the very tips of those calloused fingers touch lightly on the back of his hand and is so glad he took his gloves off for this.

He hears the low voice of his love and it summons him to follow.

“Madara-sama. It is time to come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple prose again because that's just how he rolls apparently...
> 
> If you want a little bit more information on exactly what Madara thinks he's doing, you can go to chapter 19 ( _Characterisation - Madara in Chapter 19_ ) of _The World Building of Escape and Evade_.


	20. Omake - Flowers from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because there are flowers in your office doesn’t mean they’re for you.
> 
> (Or does it?)

Madara: *brings in a bouquet of flowers and leaves it Tobirama’s desk* I have to go for that meeting about the Hyūga. Can you put these in water for me?

Tobirama: Certainly. They are very beautiful. Are you still trying to convince the Yamanaka to expand their greenhouses?

Madara: *gruffly* The village could use another export industry.

Tobirama: But you cannot subsidise it out of your own resources, Madara-sama. Let me do some research to see if there are avenues to expand our trade routes to popular destinations. It is a pity we are so far from the Capital. Or perhaps we can seal the flowers in stasis for transport like I do Anija’s snacks…? Then they will arrive in full bloom and we will not have to be concerned about the transport time causing the flowers to degrade while they are in transit… *already mentally developing a new seal, lost in concentration*

Madara: *blustering* You’ve enough to do already! And your time is better spent on other activities than making sealing scrolls. Take some time for yourself. Do something fun.

Tobirama: *deadpan* Seal development is fun, Madara-sama. I am surprised you do not share my interest.

Madara: *laughs* I care only to hear you talk about it. Make sure you put those in water, we need to make them last until next week.

Tobirama: Of course, Madara-sama.

Madara: *leaves the room*

Tobirama: *touches the flower petals gently* Azaleas and pink camellias… ‘take care of yourself for me’ and ‘longing’. For whom are you longing, Madara-sama? Who do you wish to care for? Are you planning to court someone?

Tobirama: *resolved* I will make sure they stay in good condition for your intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it turns out that Feudal Japan didn’t use days of the week, they numbered them instead. I couldn’t figure out how to work it into this fic so you have a historical inconsistency.
> 
> Along with, you know, super powered ninja.


	21. Omake -  Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your burn your food.
> 
> (Or almost.)

Tobirama: *hand makes a lifting motion at the pot, snow pea rises out of the water in a water tentacle* Hm, it needs a little more time.

Tobirama: *hand goes down, snow pea goes back in the water, water begins to swirl*

Tobirama: *cracks eggs into a bowl* The chicken should be ready soon…

Tobirama: *finger makes a stirring gesture in the air over the bowl of eggs, the eggs obediently swirl and mix and keep doing it as he turns away*

Tobirama: *lifts the lid on the saucepan* Still too much sauce. Had better evaporate it a little. *turns up the heat and takes the the lid over to a bucket of soapy water*

Tobirama: There, now that needs to be cleaned… *hand puts the lid above the water which rises up to grab it, soapy water starts to slosh around the lid*

Tobirama: *hand makes a cupping gesture, water condenses out of the air, chills and stays in a bowl shape just over the hand*

Tobirama: *takes a sieve out of a drawer with the other hand* The peas should be done now… *nods at the pot, the water comes out in a stream, with the snow peas inside it*

Tobirama: No need to waste the heat… *the water drains through the sieve, leaving the peas behind, the hot water goes in the bucket with the lid and adds to the water which is still sloshing around*

Tobirama: *tips the peas into the chilled water being held in the air over the other hand, carries the sieve over to the bucket and adds the sieve to the lid, puts the chilled water on the table - water holds the shape* Now to let the chicken cool…

Tobirama: *walks over, lifts the pan off the heat and tips the minced chicken into a ceramic bowl* There. Oh. I should have used the hot water to rinse the pan. How silly.

Tobirama: *condenses water out of the air into the pan, puts the pan back on the heat* Now stir. *water starts stirring*

Tobirama: The eggs should be ready now… *walks over to check on the eggs still mixing in their bowl* Yes, very good. *walks over to the pan, the eggs stop stirring as he leaves*

Tobirama: *points from the pan to the bucket, water follows the finger* Now the eggs… *points from the eggs to the pan, eggs follow the finger*

Tobirama: *walks off to look for a wooden spoon, eggs stir in the pan behind him* Where is it? *eggs slowly become more solid, they’re almost burning*

Tobirama: *grabs a wooden spoon and races back to the pan* Almost too late. I should have had the spoon ready. *stirs the eggs vigorously with the spoon while turning off the heat*

Tobirama: *looks satisfied* All done.

Tobirama: *scoops a large amount of rice into a giant bento box, tops half of the rice with the chicken, adds the scrambled eggs on the other half and carefully layers the snow peas down the middle, all by hand - no suiton*

Tobirama: *closes the box, wraps it in a furoshiki* Anija!

Hashirama: *running down the stairs* Smells wonderful! What is it?

Tobirama: *presents Hashirama with the bento and a sealing scroll* Soboro Don. Your fruit and salad are in the scroll. Don’t forget to eat it. I will be checking with Kikiyo-dono.

Hashirama: Of course I will eat it! Otouto made it!

Tobirama: All of it?

Hashirama: Yes, yes. What will you be having for lunch?

Tobirama: *takes the lid out of the bucket, it is perfectly dry, puts the lid away* I do not know, Madara-sama has chosen it.

Hashirama: *leans agains the table, holding the bento* Again?

Tobirama: He always chooses on Monday.

Hashirama: *teasingly* And Wednesday, and Friday…

Tobirama: *lifts the sieve out of the water, it’s also dry, goes to put it away* Yes, yes. He likes to eat in the office and is kind enough to share with me. Izuna occasionally visits us.

Hashirama: ‘Us’ is it?

Tobirama: *picks up the pan with one hand, takes it to the bucket and pushes it under the water* We share an office.

Hashirama: *curiously* Did he give you flowers again yesterday?

Tobirama: They are not for me, they are for his intended. He is merely storing them in the office until he can meet with them. I think he is courting.

Hashirama: Oh? That’s news to me. What flowers did he use for the Declaration?

Tobirama: *takes the pan out of the soapy water, it too is perfectly dry* Azaleas and pink camellias.

Hashirama: *suspiciously* Are you _sure_ they’re not for you?

Tobirama: *puts the pan away* Very sure. If I had received a gift of Providing I would have told you.

Hashirama: BUT!

Mito: *runs down the stairs* Anata! I must speak with you! *drags Hashirama away*

Tobirama: *condenses a stream of water out of the air over the bucket of soapy water and runs a bar of soap under it* We will need to leave soon, Aneue.

Mito: *calling from the hallway* Don’t worry, it won’t take long!

Tobirama; That will be fine. *washes hands, starts packing up things to take to the office*

Mito: *whispering intensely* You cannot say _anything_ Anata!

Hashirama: *also whispering* But Madara is Providing!

Mito: If otouto doesn’t acknowledge it, it’s not Providing! It cannot be clearer that he doesn’t acknowledge it!

Hashirama: Well, what about the hanakotoba?!

Mito: I know Declaration is the next step but otouto is not acknowledging it either! It is not valid Anata, and you _know_ you cannot interfere. If Madara-dono comes to me as onna zokuchō to try and begin a Contract, you know I will refuse.

Hashirama: *whining* I can’t even threaten him?

Mito: No! Not unless otouto Accepts.

Hashirama: *cheerfully* Then I can try and kill him!

Mito: *equally cheerfully* Then we can _both_ try and kill him.

Tobirama: *gestures at the bucket, all the soapy water comes out in a stream and hovers in the air* 

Tobirama: *calling* Anija? Where do you want this water?

Hashirama: *calling back* On the ornamental plants I think. I don’t want soap on the vegetables.

Tobirama: *makes a shooing gesture, water flies out the window in a stream*

Tobirama: *appears in the doorway* I am ready to leave now. Are you?

Hashirama: Almost! *kisses Mito* Love you, Koi!

Mito: Love you too, Anata. 

Tobirama: I left you some rice for onigiri, Aneue.

Mito: Thank you, otouto.

Hashirama and Tobirama: *together* We’re going!

Mito: Go and come back safely!

Hashirama and Tobirama: *leave the house*

Mito: *spots the bowl of chilled water on the countertop* He forgot it! 

Mito: *carries the water out into the garden and puts it in the vegetable plot* He’ll relax his control eventually…

Mito: *goes back inside the house*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the recipe for what Tobirama is making you can find it here: https://www.justonecookbook.com/tori-soboro-donburi/. It’s delicious.
> 
> And yes, the start of this chapter was because I _could not_ get the image of Tobirama using suiton to cook Mary Poppins style out of my head. He talks because it helps him keep track of what he’s doing with the various suiton around him.
> 
> Finally, what Hashirama and Tobirama say at the end there is actually “Itte kimasu” (“I’m going and I’ll be back”).
> 
> Mito says “Itte rasshai” ("Good bye" said by the person staying home).
> 
> It’s a nice little ritual usually used by people who share the same household.
> 
> If you want to unpack the Senju Courting Customs mentioned here, you can go to chapter 21 ( _World Building - Senju Courting Customs_ ) of _The World Building of Escape and Evade_.


	22. Omake - Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to look closer.

Madara: *brings in a bouquet of flowers and leaves it Tobirama’s desk* Can you put these in water for me?

Tobirama: *eyebrow raise* Also from the Yamanaka?

Madara: *eye rolls* Who else?

Tobirama: *severely* You know that it would be much more cost effective to buy the flowers on Friday before you visit your intended than to keep them in the office all week long.

Madara: *smirks* But then they wouldn’t brighten up our office. And you made a seal to keep them fresh on the corner of your desk. It’d be a shame to waste it.

Tobirama: Only because you keep insisting on putting the flowers there.

Madara: It gets the best light.

Tobirama: *sighs* Fine. *takes the flowers, uses suiton to coax water into a vase* I hope your intended appreciates them.

Madara: *watches him with the Sharingan* I hope so too.

Tobirama: *turns around* Madara-sama… *scoldingly*

Madara: *smiles softly* I know, I should have asked first. It’s just… the way you do that, without a seal… it’s amazing.

Tobirama: *blushes slightly* Well, I suppose I would do the same if I could. Since coming to know both you and Izuna better, I have often wished to have such an ability to observe for myself. *contemplative* Of course, it has issues…

Madara: *laughs* As you’d know since you’re helping Izuna fix them! Well, I need to see Hashirama so we can discuss the proposed missions… Is there anything I need to bring?

Tobirama: *hands him a scroll* Background briefs, previous contracts with the relevant clients, and some restricted documents from the Senju archives which may contain useful information. They are from our reconnaissance team, so please hold those as confidential to yourself and Anija only in order to protect their identities. I spoke to Kikiyo-dono yesterday and she expressed her intention to retrieve similar information from the Uchiha archives?

Madara: *nods* She did. I approved it personally.

Madara: You don’t need to call her Kikiyo-dono you know, she’d be happy with Kikiyo-san.

Tobirama: *shakes head firmly* No. She manages Anija better than I ever did. And he is so well fed in the office that he is even gaining a little weight.

Madara: *amused* That’s because she cooks better than you do. You just feed him candy and snacks.

Tobirama: *offended* They are a dense high-calorie food.

Madara: And he likes them.

Tobirama: *crosses his arms* And he likes them.

Madara: *pauses*

Madara: Well, I’m going then.

Tobirama: Go and come back safely.

Madara: *leaves the office*

Tobirama: *looks at the flowers* So this week is more than one flower. White and red camellias, with Sagisō… Very bold, Madara-sama. You should not put these on my desk. They should have gone straight to your intended.

Tobirama: *pauses in shock* 

Tobirama: *whispers* I need to speak to Izuna…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used the “Itte kimasu” and “Itte rasshai” ritual again for Madara and Tobirama.
> 
> I’m not sure Madara is actually using it correctly here by using it in the office but with the person he hopes will become a part of his household, so any native Japanese speakers feel free to correct me or suggest something else.
> 
> Please note that the next chapter will be a *very* heavy chapter. I’ll post a strong warning on it but I don’t want anyone to be caught unawares.
> 
> Things get serious from here people.
> 
> But they will lighten up again right after.


	23. About to Run (for the Third Time) - Izuna and Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama cannot deal with this.
> 
> (At all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there’s a big content warning here.
> 
> Tobirama has a panic attack in this chapter.
> 
> I know that a bunch of readers have commented on loving how he’s bad ass and really awesome - both on the battlefield and in general - and I absolutely agree. To me, he’s wonderful.
> 
> But this is where he becomes vulnerable. 
> 
> He’s just a man and, just like all the other characters in this story, he’s deeply traumatised by his culture and the war.
> 
> I’m sorry, but it had to happen for the plot to advance.
> 
> I’m also going to start a pretty intense comment thread at the end about domestic abuse.
> 
> Feel free to skip this chapter if that’s not for you.
> 
> Please, take care of yourselves and your mental health.

Tobi bursts into his office holding a bunch of flowers.

This is not normal.

“What’s happened? Are those poisoned?” He’s already pulling on a pair of gloves and running down the list of tests he’ll need to do for chemical analysis.

“No.” Tobi stops and looks conflicted. “I-” 

Izuna stops and really looks at his best friend. Then he gestures toward his eye. “May I…?”

Tobi nods and looks relieved as his Sharingan flares to life. He don’t usually need the Sharingan anymore, he knows Tobi so well, but sometimes this is easier for both of them. Tobi doesn’t need to _talk_ when he knows Izuna will _see_.

“You’re shocked. Surprised. Upset. Something happened that you didn’t expect.”

Tobi nods with relief. “Exactly. Thank you.”

He can see that Tobi’s not ready to talk about it yet, so he goes with a distraction. “Were you followed?”

Just like he hoped, Tobi does an eye roll. One day they’ll stick like that and then Izuna will laugh and laugh. “No. I followed proper procedure, although I have no idea what people will think of me entering a book store holding flowers.”

“Pick up a book for Mito-hime and say it was an apology gift for missing a family dinner.” Coming up with a cover story on the fly is easy.

Tobi looks contemplative. “That is a good idea actually. I did miss the last one with the elders…”

“Then it’s not even a lie.” Time to ask the question. “What’s up with the flowers?”

Tobi takes a deep breath. “Your brother…” 

He takes a guess. “He gave them to you?”

“No!” Tobi looks shocked again, almost offended. “He - I - they were for - ”

Tobi is stuttering. He can’t find the words for what he wants to say or he can’t _decide_ what he wants to say. His face is cycling through so many emotions the Sharingan almost can’t keep up. The predominant emotions are shock, fear, and panic.

Damnit. He hasn’t seen Tobi like this since… the last time he found one of Tobi’s old projects and they talked about that bastard Butsuma, who Tobi still calls Chichiue.

He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. Tobi mimics him unconsciously. Good. They go though a few rounds of deep breathing like that.

Butsuma is an old pain, a scar that hurts only when pressed. He can’t do anything about it, so he has to let it go.

This is something new. Time to guess again. “The flowers are nii-san’s.”

Tobi nods and hands them to him. He examines them closely. Tobi was holding them so tightly that the stems are crushed. They’re otherwise in good condition, well formed, picked at exactly the right time, and probably hothouse grown which means expensive. White camellias for adoration and waiting, Sagisō which means ‘I'll be thinking of you even in my dreams’, red camellias for ‘You are a flame in my heart’ - very popular in courtship within his clan for the fire imagery…

Wait.

He resists the urge to groan aloud.

“Nii-san brought these to the office, didn’t he.”

Tobi nods.

“And they’re not the first?”

Tobi nods again. “Last week it was Azaleas and pink camellias.”

He does sigh this time. “‘Take care of yourself for me’ and ‘longing’.”

Tobi nods for the third time, hands twitching like they want to hold on to something.

At this rate they’re going to be doing this for a while. “and the week before _that_?”

“Pink convolvulus and cyclamen.”

He runs through the meanings in his head and makes a guess. “‘Worth sustained by judicious and tender affection’ and ‘timid hopes’?”

Tobi looks surprised. “I thought ‘worthy of affection’ and ‘shyness’. Your brother can be shy but I have never seen him timid.”

He snorts. “You don’t know nii-san if you think that. All of the Uchiha are wary of allowing others to touch our hearts.”

Tobi looks interested now. “I thought, because you love so deeply… that you might welcome it.”

Perhaps it’s time to help Tobi understand this. “It’s _because_ we love deeply. To love and be loved is the greatest joy a Uchiha can know. To look with the Sharingan and _see_ love looking back… can you imagine it? To know that love is _true_?”

Tobi contemplates it. “Not as you do. I can conceive of the idea but the connotations… no, I can’t.”

He takes a deep breath. How to describe something so foundational? Something so well known there is no questioning it? 

“Well, for us, seeing is knowing. You know that. And to see love directed at you is to know that you are loved. It’s security, safety, warmth. It’s knowing that there is a safe pair of arms to receive you when you are tired. A fire to warm you when you are cold. A family to support you when you have no more strength.” He shrugs. “It’s love.”

“And if you don’t see it in the person you love. That hurts.”

“Hikaku once told me that he never dared to look at me with the Sharingan until our first kiss. He was terrified that there wouldn’t be the potential for love there. Once he saw the look on my face afterwards…” He laughs. “Well, there was no stopping him after that.”

“Nii-san is wary and rightly so. He’s been looking at you for months and he’s not sure what he’s seeing. Frankly, _I’m_ not sure what you’re _feeling_.”

Tobi looks surprised. “Months? How long?”

Time to come clean. “At least six months. Possibly more.”

Tobi has passed surprise and is into shock now. He seems to be speechless, frozen.

He takes Tobi’s hands. “Let me ask you questions, okay? Squeeze once for yes and twice for no.”

_Yes._

Good. “Are these the only flowers?”

_Yes._

“Do you understand that they’re meant for you?”

_Yes._

This next one is crucial but there’s no avoiding it. “Do you understand that he loves you?”

There is a long pause. This time the squeeze is faint, tentative. Tobi’s face reflects the uncertainly.

_Yes._

“Do you love him?”

There is no response. Tobi has frozen again. He’s disassociating from his emotions, jumped ahead to trying to work out solutions for something he has no context for. He’s also hyperventilating.

He leads Tobi through another few rounds of deep breathing while he thinks about how to approach this.

He knows Tobi. For a guy who is incredibly inventive, Tobi suffers from a distinct lack of imagination. Figuring out how to make something work is his strength. Imagining something totally outside the realm of his experience is impossible.

Romantic love like this is something that he has never felt and - if sharing an office with nii-san almost everyday didn’t give him a clue - he doesn’t recognise it in others.

But there’s a way to get through to him.

If you give Tobi an idea how how things will look, if you give him a goal, then he can usually work out how to get there.

They can start with the basics.

He doesn’t want to do this - just thinking about describing nii-san like this is already giving him hives - but the reward… the reward is worth the pain. Tobi, in his clan, really his brother, safe in the arms of a man who will love him until the end of the world. That’s worth it.

The face Tobi’ll make is just a nice bonus.

And if it’s got to be done, it’s worth doing well. He takes a deep breath. “Look, just imagine it. Picture the guy who sits opposite you every day, the guy you know so well, the guy you just realised has been taking care of you in so many ways. Okay?”

Tobi nods. He can tell Tobi has no idea where this is going.

“In just under two months, that guy is going to be hunting you down in the woods, refusing to give up on you, relentless until he can get his hands on you and pin you to the _god damned ground_. Now how does that make you feel?”

Tobi visibly thinks about it. His face is so expressive, Izuna can almost read his mind. Everyone says Tobi is stoic and stern but they just don’t know how to read him. Izuna’s been his rival since he was thirteen and he knows exactly how to do it. All that practice reading Tobi’s face with his Sharingan to figure out his next move in battle has proven an absolute godsend as his friend.

The way Tobi looks to his right like they’re actually nii-san’s office and nii-san is actually there, his eyes narrowing in concentration before blowing wide with shock, his lips parting slightly, breath coming faster, his pupils dilating until they’ve almost taken over and all that’s left is a thin ring of garnet, the shiver runs through his tall frame - it’s everything Izuna hoped for.

He’s nearly bouncing in place waiting for Tobi to come to the conclusion he wants, but if he so much as twitches Tobi will focus on him and that will destroy everything he’s worked to achieve here so he restrains himself as much as he can.

What is his life that he’s here now with his perfect rival and former enemy, _holding hands_ so that they’re both defenceless, and waiting for Tobi to figure out his own emotions. Amaterasu-Ōmikami must have decided he needed to correct his mistakes in his last life.

He waits.

When he finally speaks, Tobi’s voice is very soft and uncertain but there’s an undercurrent of _want_ that Izuna’s never heard before. “I - I never thought about it like that before…"

Izuna does his very best to be patient. “Well think about it now. He loves you. He’ll ask for a courtship. What will you say?”

“I don’t know. I feel… like… I think.” Tobi seems to be gaining some confidence. "I think I might be attracted to him. Sexually. He would be a good partner, socially. And it would be good for the village if -”

He interrupts. As expected, Tobi is going in absolutely the wrong direction. “Tobi, no. That’s not what nii-san wants from you. He doesn’t want a social partner or a platonic marriage. He doesn’t even want a sex partner.

“He wants you to warm yourself on his chakra. He wants you to bring him water when he’s thirsty. He wants to bandage your hurts when you come back from missions and for you to do the same for him. He wants to sleep in the same bed every night and hold you close. He wants your face to be the first thing he sees in the morning and the last thing he sees at night. He wants to look for you first in every room that he enters. He wants _you_ to want _him_. That’s love for Uchiha.”

“If you can’t give him that, he will see it and _it will hurt him_.”

This is high stakes gambling right here… but he has to take the risk.

“Tobi. Take a week. Imagine doing all those things with him. And if you can’t, yield and take the option to let him ask for a favour.”

He releases Tobi’s hands. They’re clammy with nerves and Tobi rubs them on his pants, an uncharacteristic gesture for him.

“Think about it.” He advises. “In your shared office.”

Wordlessly, Tobi goes. He hopes Tobi remembers to buy the book for Mito-hime, but he wouldn’t bet on it. No point calling out a reminder now though, Tobi won’t hear a word.

Well, if all else fails, nii-san can always ask next year. 

Even if they’ll all have to live with the pining until then. So much pining. Screw trees, nii-San is a god damed pine tree forest. And then he’s setting it on _fire_.

He sits down and goes back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is where you see Tobirama’s PTSD at work.
> 
> He panics when he sees no clear route forward because of the old fear that he’s not going to be good enough. If you actually want to know the story behind that, check out the comment thread I’m about to start. Warning - it’s darker than chapter 13 ( _After the Run (Again) - Hashirama and Tobirama_ ).
> 
> Also, I cannot believe it took me this long to work in that line about Madara pining. I’ve been sitting on that for _ages_.
> 
> Finally, a note just for you, Zanahoria (and your comment thread on Chapter 15) - _this_ is Tobirama’s sexual awakening. And Izuna does it _deliberately_.
> 
> Remember how I said they trust each other absolutely and have no boundaries? This is what I was preparing you for.
> 
> Omake chapter tomorrow!


	24. Omake - Two Brothers Alike in Temperament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re different. But not _that_ different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Thri_here and their comments on Chapter 14.
> 
> Thank you for always being an inspiration, you lovely person!
> 
> Warning for profanity: Izuna swears a lot. (Madara drives him to new heights of exasperation.)

Izuna: *bursts in to Madara’s kitchen like a whirlwind* Your intended is a god damed moron!

Madara: *on autopilot* Firstly, I don’t care if he’s your best friend, you don’t get to say that - Tobirama is perfect in every way and I won’t hear another word about it.

Madara: *brain catches up with his mouth, blushes until he looks like he’s on fire* 

Madara: *whisper shrieking* And how do you know I have intentions?! No one is supposed to know that!!!!

Izuna: *stares in shock, cannot believe Madara thinks it’s a secret*

Izuna: *deadpan* Nii-san, you’re not subtle. Like, at all.

Izuna: *starts counting on fingers* Creating a tea cabinet in your office, making sure he gets his favourites for lunch almost every day, bringing fucking bouquets and putting them on his desk!!! And that’s only the ones I’ve seen for myself! I’m sure there’s more!

Madara: *starts hyperventilating*

Izuna: *decides to get it all out* He came to see me today because he knows hanakotoba - all the Senju do - and he’s been reading the flowers you keep giving him.

Madara: *sits down and puts his head in his hands* Is he, is he - upset? Does he think I’m pursuing him? *wails* I’ve tried so hard to respect his boundaries! I thought the flowers were _safe_!

Izuna: *sits down and pats Madara’s head* The good news is that he’s not upset at you.

Madara: *looks up hopefully* Do you think he might actually accept an offer of courtship as an intimacy offering after the Run?

Izuna: *thinks about it* Maaaaybe… I’m pretty sure I got him to admit to himself that he’s attracted to you…

Madara: *swoons just thinking about Tobirama being interested in him* Thank you!

Izuna: *warningly* Bad news is that he’s embarrassed as hell about it and you might not see him for a while until he sorts his head out.

Madara: *is resolved* I’ve waited almost year for him, I can keep waiting. I can wait until next year if I have to.

Izuna: *shocked* A YEAR? What the hell! For fucks sake, how did I miss this?!

Madara: *smugly* I guess you’re just not that observant. You missed Hikaku-kun and Seto-kun pining for _three years_ before you caught a clue.

Izuna: *even more shocked* Wait, what?! No! Those were, were, like friendly kisses! To embarrass me!

Madara: *smirking* Nope. Remember the year after we built the village? The year the Academy opened?

Izuna: *grimaces* Yeah, we had some problems with some of the runners that year…

Madara: *nods and grimaces too* Well, that was the year I had to have a long conversation with Seto-kun and Hikaku-kun about exactly what they were going to be offering you.

Izuna: *thinks about it* You had to approve it so I guess that was reasonable…

Izuna: *realisation dawns* Wait. Wait, wait, wait. That means… _YOU KNEW A WHOLE YEAR BEFORE I DID, AND DIDN’T TELL ME????_

Madara: *smirks*

Izuna: *shrieking* NII-SAN!!! _I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!_

Madara: *runs out of the house, howling with laughter*

Izuna: *chasing him and shrieking even louder* _GET BACK HERE!!!!_

Madara & Izuna: *rampage all over the village, causing chaos and destruction, small fires everywhere*

Hashirama: *coming down the opposite side of the street with representatives of the Hyūga clan* Hi Madara! What’s up?

Madara: *blows past them* Can’t stop! Talk to you later!

Hashirama: *yelling* But I wanted to introduce you!

Madara: *also yelling* LATER!!!

Hashirama: Well that’s the co-founder of this village, I’m sure you can talk to him when he’s done with this…

Izuna: *runs up to Hashirama and bows* Hokage-sama! So nice to see you! I don’t suppose you’ve seen nii-san?

Hashirama: *cheerfully* Sure! He went that way! *points*

Izuna: *bows again* Thank you! *prepares to give chase*

Madara: *yelling from far away* Too slow Izuna!

Izuna: *shrieking* When I catch up with you I’m going to SHAVE YOU BALD!!! *races off*

Hashirama: *smiling fondly* As you can see, we’re a very lively bunch! There’s always something interesting going on in our village!

Hyūga representative: *in shock, whispering* They’re all _crazy_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on characterisation: Izuna describes Tobirama as 'embarrassed' because he won't say 'traumatised' in front of Madara. That would lead to _Madara_ being unnecessarily traumatised and... no. He doesn't want to have to deal with that. 😝
> 
> The darkest chapter in this story lands tomorrow, but it’s the last one for the story. Everything gets lighter from there.
> 
> Make sure to read the content warning on it please.


	25. About to Run (for the Third Time) - Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiment fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning here.
> 
> This is not a fun chapter. This chapter is in the mind of a man who is in the middle of serious anxiety spiral and working himself into a panic attack.
> 
> Remember how that looked to Izuna in Chapter 23 ( _About to Run (for the Third Time) - Izuna and Tobirama_ )? This is what looks like on the inside when Tobirama has nobody to take him through the deep breathing.
> 
> Normally, Tobirama is calm, cool, composed, competent.
> 
> This is not that.
> 
> This is him when all his coping mechanisms have failed.
> 
> (Also, his internal prose is even more purple than _Madara’s_.)

Tobirama is frustrated.

This is an emotion that he is unfortunately familiar with, given his role in the creation and refinement of new jutsu and seals. The familiarity does not make it any easier to bear however.

That the source of his frustration is entirely self generated makes things even worse.

It has been a week and he cannot stop thinking about it.

He knows what Izuna was doing of course. He knew almost as soon as Izuna did.

How could he have missed it, when Izuna’s chakra was practically shouting triumph in his ear?

It is ironic he supposes, that after all those years avoiding the Sharingan, after escaping every attempt to catch him in a genjutsu, Izuna has finally managed to implant an image - an emotion - in his mind without the use of the Mangekyō. His best friend is worthy of respect indeed.

The words that Izuna spoke will not leave his mind. The images they paint are alluring.

A relationship with a man he already respects. A partnership that will act as a bridge between their clans, creating an alliance beyond economics and friendship. Family to support him and to support in turn. Possibly children. A sexual partner even. That is a possibility he has never before thought possible, considering his history with the Hagoromo.

Madara-sama is not unattractive visually, has a strength unusual even for a shinobi, and chakra reserves of enormous capacity. It would be a shame not to pass that on to a new generation.

And his chakra is warm.

Those mornings in the office, working while Madara-sama meditated, feeling the affection in his chakra. Those memories are good ones.

The idea that he could be the one to share a life with the man who felt that affection for him is terribly tempting. Just imagining sharing futon with that warmth, waking up to it, feeling it envelop him at all hours of the day…

But Izuna’s warning is also clear.

_“He wants **you** to want **him**. That’s love for Uchiha.”_

He can call Madara-sama shujin. He is not sure he can call Madara-sama goshujin-sama.

Not sincerely.

To want Madara-sama sexually is possible. Izuna certainly managed to guide him into the correct emotional response and he is sure that he can create it on his own, with time. In fact, he suspects that he may be partially there already.

To want him romantically… is an unknown variable, one he has no experience with.

Uchiha love so deeply. The idea that he must reflect that back, must return it with the same intensity… is intimidating. It is something that he is almost certain he will be unable to do.

It is clear now that Madara-sama views _him_ romantically. Many people have told him so.

In retrospect, the gifts of tea and food were clearly given in the spirit of Providing, even if the correct phrases were never said. And the hanakotoba were a rather obvious Declaration, although their removal by Madara-sama at the end of each week created some confusion in the matter.

He feels rather foolish at having told Anija that he had received no offers of courtship. Apparently he had, without realising it.

Still, that is just like him. Foolish and unable to see the things that are obvious to others.

How he regrets now that he did not take up the offer Aneue made him when she initially came to the Senju as yome.

When she offered to train him on sensing the less obvious emotions, he declined. She was the diplomat, he the blade. She was the one to negotiate, to soothe, to analyse and compromise. He was the one raised to be the knife in the dark, the sword on the battlefield, the strategist in the war room. Sensory skills for him have always been just another weapon, and so he told her no. To know the feel of anger, rage, pain, and lust were more than enough for him. Often too much.

Now he wishes to knows the feel of the emotions she sought to teach him. He would rather understand sexual and romantic attraction through sensing the emotions of other Senju, than through sensing the avaricious lust of Hagoromo Miu.

He would like to be able to feel Madra-sama’s chakra and know the emotion that he must return.

He regrets that he is unable to. A failure of skill and understanding.

He is always making the wrong decisions. For all that he is sharp and his edge keen, despite all of Anija’s efforts, he knows himself to be a brittle sword, easily broken under the right circumstances.

Perhaps this is the test that will break him.

He has a plan. Different than the one proposed by Izuna.

Izuna suggested that he yield during the Run and then gently decline Madara-sama’s offer of intimacy.

But he can sense how much Izuna does not wish for him to take that option.

Instead he wishes to accept.

Everything would align - social, political, family relations - if he can only be in love with Madara.

He needs to achieve it somehow. 

His original plan was to ask Izuna to place him under genjutsu, to create the emotion so that he might be able to re-create it in himself, just as Izuna guided him into feeling sexual desire for the first time.

However, Izuna is not in the village and the only other Uchiha he might trust to do it is Madara-sama. That seems unadvisable.

Madara-sama is already unhappy. Each time they have met over the course of this week, something he has taken steps to minimise, he can sense the pain his presence causes.

It only adds weight to the consequences of failure.

He cannot ask this of Madara-sama.

The only Senju talented in genjutsu is Tōka-oneesan and she has already refused to assist.

So he must make the attempt alone.

He will meditate and attempt to follow Izuna’s instructions. He will attempt to place himself in the position of yome to Madara-sama. He will attempt to reflect back love as best he is able.

That is the step where he might fail.

But he must make the attempt.

He closes his eyes and comes back gasping, his sensory abilities flaring wildly as he reflexively seeks out Anija, Aneue, Izuna, Madara-sama, and Tōka-oneesan. He cannot stop himself until he feels Izuna, close to the edge of Hi no Kuni.

That was not a success.

It was all going well until he imagined Madara-sama touching him. And then he felt her. Her fingers, not his. Her high lilting voice, not his low rumble. Her cold hungry chakra, not his calming warmth.

He cannot do this.

He needs help.

And he knows how to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the last cliff hanger I have planned.
> 
> On a more humorous note, my original plot outline for this chapter read:
> 
> _Tobirama: Genjustu me into being in love with your brother!_
> 
> _Izuna: Okay!_


	26. Missing Scene - Kikiyo and Seto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring can be fun.
> 
> (Sometimes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT PEOPLE!
> 
> I trusted you guys to read the last chapter with love and care for both Tobirama and me, but I was bracing myself in case I was wrong.
> 
> And you exceeded all my expectations.
> 
> I woke up at 3am this morning with period cramps and your comments carried me right through it so I was doubled over with glee instead of pain.
> 
> You guys are AMAZING and AWESOME.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> Thank you for loving this story.
> 
> As thanks, have this chapter early.
> 
> (As for Hagoromo Miu - she's dead. SO dead.)

Kikiyo is miserable.

She has dirt on her face, half of her hair is hanging out of its bun because one of her kanzashi has fallen out, and she is sweating like a pig.

Aniue on the other hand looks like he’s ready to head back to the daimyō’s court. Not a hair out of place, unruffled, the tip of his katana lowered to point at the ground.

Seriously, who spars in montsuki hakama anyway?

At least he’s sweating a little. She made him expend that much effort at least.

“You’re a demon, aniue.”

He smirks. “I think that privilege goes to your counterpart, imouto.”

He cut off her senbon holster in their first bout and it’s all the way on the other side of the training field. She doesn’t think she’ll be able to get it and use it before he stops her. She eyes it longingly anyway. “As least Tobirama-dono doesn’t take away my toys.”

“Senju-sama respects you too much to do that.” he agrees. “I, on the other hand…”

Even his shrugs are elegant. Ugh. “Can’t we take a break? I’m hot.”

It feels like the sun is beating on her head. If she were anywhere else it would be a lovely day. As it is, however…

Aniue takes advantage of her distraction. “The enemy won’t allow you to take breaks,” he warns, “and neither will I.”

In the years he’s been away, she’s forgotten how fast he is. He’s on her almost faster than her Sharingan can track, feet barely touching the ground.

She falls back into familiar patterns. This is a dance they both know well.

Dodge, dodge, slash, block, counter… an opening! Strike! No, it was a feint! Damnit! He’s locked her up! He’s stronger but she pushes back anyway.

“You’ve improved, imouto.” He’s finally gasping for air now.

“I’m - not the - little girl - you once - trained.” She’s having trouble getting the words out. Time to disengage.

He must agree because they break the lock at the same time, jumping back to gain space to move.

And then they both feel it, coming towards them.

Neither of them is a natural sensor, but no Uchiha who has been through the Run as many times as they fails to develop at least some sense of the chakra use around them. Their work has honed that skill to a fine point.

This feels like Tobirama-dono, but also not.

Tobirama-dono uses his sensory abilities to check on the village at least twice a day, every day, often more. It feels like ripples of his chakra expanding from his location, almost like a stone thrown into a lake. It should feel unnerving, frightening even, but it isn’t.

Instead, she usually feels like a pebble of glass on a beach being gently washed by the tide, his chakra flowing over and past her, smoothing all her rough edges and washing away stress as he reaches out over their entire territory.

She’s come to enjoy it, look forward to it even.

That is not how this feels.

This is like a tsunami, a wall of water as high as the sky, rushing towards them at a speed impossible to outrun.

They only have time to brace or be drowned.

Then it’s over. He’s moved on.

“Did you feel that? He was… distressed.”

“No,” aniue corrects. “Panicked.”

The whole compound has erupted in shouting.

One of the newly named genin comes running up to them, panting. “Seto-san! Kikiyo-san! We felt Senju-sama! Is he hurt?”

They look at each other. 

“Don’t worry,” aniue says.

“We will find out.” She finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know how the Uchiha react when they think Tobirama is in danger.
> 
> A note on honorifics and how my characters use it:
> 
> Normally, the polite thing to do would be to refer to someone by their last name and append an honorific on to it.
> 
> The problem for this story is that everyone is either a Senju or a Uchiha. If I followed common usage _everyone_ would be either Senju-san or Uchiha-san with only a few exceptions for the higher or lower ranked characters, and nobody would be able to tell who was who.
> 
> So instead, I decided to use everyone’s first name and append an honorific on to _that_. Which is why you get Madara-sama and Izuna-sama, instead of Uchiha-sama and Uchiha-sama.
> 
> This also allows me some freedom to make points about what the characters think of each other.
> 
> Tobirama refers to Madara (outside of combat) as Madara-sama because Madara, as his boss and a clan head of an allied clan, is higher ranking. Seto and Hikaku do the same for Izuna for similar reasons.
> 
> All the Uchiha refer to Mito as Mito-hime to reference her status as a Princess of Uzushio. (It’s also a nod to Tsunade-hime in cannon, though I’m pretty sure that was a joke so that Jiraiya could call her a pretty princess and get punched through a wall for it - but we won’t go into that.)
> 
> The Uchiha also use a title instead of a first name when that’s more respectful. Hashirama isn’t Hashirama-sama to them, he’s Hokage-sama instead. Except for Madara who just uses his first name as a sign that they’re best friends - same as in cannon - and Izuna who takes familiarities like other people breathe (he’s the only person shown to have a nickname for Tobirama) and uses Hashirama-sama instead.
> 
> But there is one person who _is_ referred to by his last name by almost all the Uchiha.
> 
> Tobirama.
> 
> He is Senju-sama.
> 
> To all of them he is _the_ Senju.


	27. About to Run (for the Third Time) - Hashirama and Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew this was coming.
> 
> (A long time coming.)

When the flash that heralds the Hiraishin lights up his office, Hashirama is prepared.

He’d felt the burst of chakra from Otouto. Everyone did.

Hopefully though, he is the only person in the village that recognises what the combination of emotions in that chakra means. That specific mix of horror, terror, and self loathing can only mean one person - Hagoromo Miu.

As he expected, Tobirama appears upset. He is utterly without colour, trembling faintly, and his grip on the Raijin no Ken is so tight that his knuckles are white. The way his other hand flexes and curls shows the desire to make a hand seal and flee.

“She’s dead.” His chakra is as dark as it has ever been and he does not _care_. Let Otouto feel how much he wishes that he could bring her to life and kill her again.

“I know. Madara-sama has indicated that he wishes to court me, but I am unable to reciprocate as long as she haunts me. I intend to go to Uzushio and seek assistance from Aneue’s family.”

This is actually a better plan than he expected. The last time Otouto felt like this, he’d left for months and only been well again when he had returned with his summons. Even then, he had been unable to accept human contact for over a year.

“Storm season is just over a month away. My work has been substandard for the last week. I -”

He interrupts. “Otouto. Go and come back safe.”

Otouto looks uncomfortable. “Anija. I am sorry to disappoint. The village… I am failing you again.”

He reaches out with his chakra, making it as green and warm as he can. Otouto will not accept a hug right now. “This village is my dream for _you_. There is no disappointment or failure. I am proud that you are seeking help. Stay safe and write to me so that I know how you fare.”

Otouto nods and disappears.

Hashirama turns to face the doorway. Kikiyo-kun will need answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the last of the angst. Things only get better from here.


	28. Run Away - Mito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, younger brothers can be a total pain in the ass.
> 
> (You’ll never convince Mito otherwise.)

Mito is grumpy.

She was working on her correspondence, when the most enormous chakra spike she has ever had the displeasure to sense erupted right next to her. It was like taking a senbon to the temple.

She was just in time to see Otouto use the Hiraishin to leave, and then she had to fend off nosey Uchiha all afternoon as they tried to find out what was happening.

Now Anata is saying that Otouto has gone home a month early!

Well, she is not going to be nice about this anymore. She is going to tell Sensei!

And, when Sensei hears about what her newest student has done, she is going to make Otouto very uncomfortable.

Now, where did she put her message box…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know why Mito's stream of consciousness narrative sounds like this - it's very different to her presentation in this story so far - and the emotions underlying it, try chapter 32 ( _Characterisation - Mito in Chapter 28_ ) of _The World Building of Escape and Evade_.
> 
> If you want of know more about Uzushio and how Mito's upbringing formed her personality, try chapter 23 ( _World Building - The Uzumaki and Uzushio_ ).


	29. Run Away - Kikiyo, Seto, and Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even the best of colleagues can let you down.

Madara-sama is very angry.

That is very obvious given how he is roaring at them.

That he is afraid for Tobirama-dono is less obvious but she and Ani can still sense it.

Madara-sama finally calms and lets himself collapse into his chair. “Tell me again. Please.”

Ani recites dutifully, “Senju-sama has left the village for Uzushio and will not be returning until the end of the storm season.”

“He will be gone for about three months, possibly four.” She finishes.

Madara-sama is literally growling with annoyance. “And why.”

“He apparently had some concerns that the storm season might be stronger than usual.” Ani reports.

“But Mito-hime confided in me that he has gone to seek help in a personal matter. She suggested that Izuna-sama might know more.” She adds.

“I’ll get it out of him if I have to drown him in the pond!” Madara-sama is roaring again.

She cannot believe that Tobirama-dono has done this to her. Leaving her alone with both Madara-sama and Hashirama-sama for four months?!

When he gets back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: All of Tobirama's secrets will be revealed!
> 
> What does Izuna know that Madara doesn't?
> 
> What does Madara know that Hashirama doesn't?
> 
> What does Hashirama know that neither Izuna nor Madara know?
> 
> Who killed Hagoromo Miu?
> 
> And why didn't Tobirama know Madara was wooing him?
> 
> All will be revealed!
> 
> Omake style.


	30. Omake - Escaping and Evading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is really, really done. With everything.
> 
> So done, in fact, that he’s run away.
> 
> (Everyone else has to deal.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Non-graphic reference to child sexual assault

Izuna: *pokes head into Tobirama and Madara's shared office* I’m back! Mission success! Also, have you seen Tobi? I need to speak with him about the Run next month.

Madara: *head down in paperwork* No.

Izuna: *confused* You haven’t seen him?

Hashirama: *barges into the office and sprouts a bench under the window before flinging himself down onto it* He’s gone!

Izuna: What!

Madara: *refusing to look up* He left for Uzushio over a week ago.

Izuna: No!

Hashirama: They said signs were pointing to the storm season being early for some reason and they _really_ needed him. *puts his hands on his face and squishes his cheeks together* But I _miss_ him. My sweet Otouto!

Izuna: *wails dramatically* But this is a disaster!

Madara: *intimidatingly* Speaking of a disaster. Did you have anything you wanted to tell me? About a _personal problem_ that made Tobirama leave for Uzushio?

Izuna: Noooo…?

Hashirama: *looks up* You mean you know about…?

Izuna: *confused* He told you that he…?

Hashirama: Of course! I was there when he came back from the… and he was all… you know. *waves a hand vaguely* And when you were gone, he got all… *shudders dramatically* and then he remembered!

Izuna: I had no idea that he’d told you about that!

Hashirama: Well, I had no idea that he’d told you either!

Madara: Well, nobody has told me _anything_ and I’d quite LIKE TO KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON!!!!

Izuna: You’re courting him!

Hashirama: *at the same time* Hagoromo Miu!

Izuna and Hashirama: *staring at each other* WAIT, WHAT?!

Hashirama: Madara! You’re courting my Otouto?!

Izuna: Tobi’s the one that killed Miu?!

Hashirama: But he said you hadn’t gifted him with Providing! He hadn’t Accepted!

Izuna: She was a stone cold bitch!

Hashirama: I know! She was evil!

Izuna: Why’d he do it? Mission?

Hashirama: The Hagoromo killed Kawa-chan. So Butsuma said he had to… *hand makes a stabbing gesture*

Izuna: *nods thoughtfully* Makes sense it had to be him. She liked that kind of thing.

Hashirama: I know! *makes a disgusted face*

Izuna: So was he the one who was…? *gestures at face*

Hashirama: Yes! Tōka-kun did his make up!

Izuna: And he really passed as a…?

Hashirama: *proudly* He made a beautiful Maiko!

Madara: *has been looking increasingly confused this whole time* HE WAS A WHAT?!?!?

Izuna and Hashirama: *staring at Madara* He didn’t tell you?

Madara: No! And somebody had better tell me something right now! *points to Izuna* You first.

Izuna: You remember Hagoromo Miu? The old clan head? Who died when we were kids?

Madara: Yes…?

Hashirama: Otouto killed her! Because her clan killed Kawa-chan!

Izuna: *uncomfortably* She was a person who liked kids. As in sex.

Madara: *shocked* No!

Hashirama: Otouto decided the best way to get close enough was to disguise himself as a Maiko and let her buy his mizuage.

Izuna: *approvingly* Unexpected and dangerous. Just like him.

Hashirama: And then he stabbed her in the ear. *makes stabbing motion again*

Madara: *growling* Did she touch him?

Hashirama: Of course!

Izuna: I think nii-san means to ask if Tobi was raped. Something I’d like to know myself to be honest.

Hashirama: Of course not! He’d never let that happen!

Madara and Izuna: *sag with relief* Thank the gods.

Hashirama: *uncomfortably* He sensed her, you know, want him. And he had to pretend to like it. And then she died. It really messed him up.

Izuna: *defensively* Of course it would!

Hashirama: And then he wouldn’t touch anyone for a year! When you left, something made him think about her again and then he went to Uzushio to get help.

Izuna: Oops.

Hashirama and Madara: IZUNA….! WHAT DID YOU DO…!

Izuna: I kind of… made him want you, nii-san…?

Hashirama and Madara: WHAT!

Madara: Was it a genjutsu?

Izuna: *genuinely upset* NO! I WOULD NEVER!

Hashirama and Madara: *sag with relief* Thank the gods.

Izuna: *uncomfortably* I just… laid out the possibilities for him. Got him to think about them as actual options, things he could have. Because he didn’t know that they were.

Hashirama and Madara: WHAT?!

Madara: But the tea!

Hashirama: And the lunches!

Madara: And the flowers!

Hashirama and Madara: HOW COULD HE NOT KNOW!

Izuna: Well, now I know why. Now we _all_ know why.

Hashirama and Madara: *look bewildered*

Izuna: Think about it. He was - what - 8? When he killed Miu?

Hashirama: *nods* Just after we stopped meeting by the river. That was his punishment from Butsuma for not stopping me.

Izuna and Madara: WAIT, WHAT?!

Izuna: That was _sick_!

Madara: *at the same time* Not stopping you?

Hashirama: *points at Izuna* Yes, disgusting.

Hashirama: *points at Madara* He could sense us. He knew you were an Uchiha because you felt warm like a fire.

Izuna and Madara: WOW.

*silence for a while*

Izuna: *shakes himself* Well, he killed a pedophile when he was 8 and felt her want him. He thinks sex feels like that.

Izuna: *to Madara* He didn’t realise what you were offering him nii-san, because he didn’t know what romance felt like.

Madara: … I had no idea.

Hashirama: Nobody had any idea! We need to talk about Otouto more!

*everyone nods, silence for a while*

Izuna: When does he get back?

Hashirama: When storm season is over.

Izuna: *sighs* I’m going to miss him.

Madara: *menacingly* And that means you’re all alone for the Run. Guess it’s just you and me Izuna…

Izuna: *flinches back* You‘re mean, nii-san! *runs away*

Hashirama: *looks confused* What was all that about?

Madara: No idea. *goes back to doing paperwork*

Hashirama: *flings himself onto Madara and hugs him* Won’t you comfort me?

Madara: *forcibly pries Hashirama off and stuffs him back out the door*

Madara: *roaring* GO BACK TO WORK YOU OVERGROWN OAK TREE!

Hashirama: *slinks away*

Madara: *headdesk* Why am I the only sane one in this village?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: *dies from the irony* SHUT UP MADARA.
> 
> There, all Tobirama’s secrets are out.
> 
> Whew.
> 
> (And yes, I could have done these revelations through a long form chapter but that would have meant angst. This way, I get to play with the bouncing conversational ball.)
> 
> To all of you readers who wanted someone else to kill Miu on Tobirama’s behalf (most of you suggested Hashirama, though one nominated Mito and Toka) - funny how, in thinking of Tobirama as a victim, you didn’t automatically assume he’d have taken care of it himself, isn’t it?
> 
> He’s a bad ass *survivor*, and being traumatised didn’t change that for a second.
> 
> Not even in the same moment he was being traumatised was he unable to act.
> 
> He’s always been good about that. (See: choosing to jump in and take Butsuma’s hits for Hashirama)
> 
> If you want to know the details of exactly how the scene with Hagoromo Miu went down, I'm starting a comment thread about it.
> 
> Warning: It's very dark. As dark as the comment thread on chapter 23 ( _About to Run (for the Third Time) - Izuna and Tobirama_ ). I actually triggered myself again.
> 
> Finally, none of these three are taking Tobirama’s trauma lightly. They take it very seriously, in fact. But they also know that he’s gone to seek help from the clan best placed to give it to him, and they trust the Uzumaki.
> 
> Everyone knows what it means when a traumatised ninja goes to Uzushio.
> 
> The Uzumaki therapists, while non-traditional, are the BEST IN THE WORLD.
> 
> BELIEVE IT.
> 
> (Side note: Tobirama dressing as a Maiko to perform an assassination is a tribute to _Chapter 39: Dancing with The Dawn Light_ of _naruto short fic tumblr fills_ by nirejseki. Yes, the same series of Tumblr fills that started this whole story in the first place.)


	31. Omake - Regret Your Life Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna hates doing the Run without Tobirama.
> 
> (Really, really hates it.)

Izuna: *sits at Tobirama’s desk, head down in paperwork*

Madara: *also head down in paperwork*

Izuna: *picks up a pile of paper from the out tray and dumps it on Madara’s desk* For your signature, nii-san. Also, you’re mean.

Madara: *refuses to look up* You picked your choice of forfeit Izuna.

Izuna: *collapses dramatically on the floor* I thought nothing could be worse than doing your laundry! But this _is. So. Much. Worse!_

Izuna: *wails* _I wanna be caught by my boyfriends again!_

Madara: *unsympathetically indicates his inbox* Take that pile next.

Izuna: *takes the pile back to Tobirama’s desk and sits down*

Izuna: *glares across the office at Madara* I hate you.

Madara: *smirks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: We get a glimpse of Tobirama's life in Uzushio.
> 
> It's... interesting.


	32. Epistolary - Beyond the Sea, Mito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it’s easier to admit things to people when you don’t have to look them in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: senroh has made some excellent comments about how unwanted sexual contact appears in this chapter and I have come to see how how this chapter could be triggering.
> 
> So, Content Warning: Unwanted sexual contact from a much older female that is not interpreted as sexual by the main character.
> 
> My end notes contain resources for more information on what is going on.
> 
> For any reader who is worried or feels bad, I'm sorry.
> 
> orz

Dear Aneue,

When your father introduced me to your sensei earlier, I was nervous that she would not like me.

Now I am nervous in a wholly different way.

Does she touch every young man she meets on the posterior or is this something that is pertinent only to myself?

Sincerely, your Otouto.

~*~*~

Dear Otouto,

Neither. That’s your punishment for not seeking training for your sensory abilities until you were 20 years of age.

Otouto, you have a greater sensory range than myself or sensei. It easily doubles mine and is at least a third larger than Sensei’s. Choosing not to learn fine control over your chakra, was understandable as long as we were at war.

After, it was irresponsible.

Having your butt patted at every opportunity is merely the start.

Just remember, Anue told you so.

~*~*~

Dear Aneue,

I will remember.

Sincerely, your Otouto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one gets the wrong idea: Mito’s Sensei is not sexually harassing Tobirama.
> 
> Because _he_ doesn't consider it sexual.
> 
> (You can figure it out from the letters I think, but I wanted to state it explicitly, just in case.)
> 
> I told you Uzumaki therapy was non-traditional.
> 
> FERAL in the BRAIN.
> 
> Believe it.
> 
> If you want more information on exactly what the Uzumaki think they are doing, you can find that at chapter 49 ( _World Building - The Uzumaki Approach to Therapy With Tobirama_ ) of _The World Building of Escape and Evade_.
> 
> If you want to know why I went with this route in the plot, you can see the reasoning for my authorial choice at chapter 38 ( _Authorial Choice - Why Fan Service is a Valid Authorial Choice_ ).


	33. Epistolary - Beyond the Sea, Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things change.
> 
> (Some things don’t.)

Hey Tobi!

These message boxes are awesome! Why didn’t you tell me you were making them?

Izuna

~*~*~

Izuna,

This one that Aneue has passed onto you was actually intended for your birthday.

However, I thought it would serve us better to communicate now than as a sentimental marker of your birth.

Happy Birthday in advance, I suppose.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

Tobi, you know I don’t care about birthday presents when it means I can talk to you.

And where’d you get the idea for these? I don’t want to have to take this one apart to figure it out but you know I will if I have to.

~*~*~

Izuna, 

Please restrain your destructive impulses. I am attaching my development notes along with this letter.

I originally got the idea from Kagami-kun when I first introduced him to my summons. He asked why, since I could summon and reverse summon them, it was not possible to summon and reverse summon objects.

Since there had already been some success in summoning myself, as that is the principle upon which the Hiraishin is based, I had no answer for him.

Upon reflection, I saw no reason that it should not be possible and set out to discover a method to make his suggestion a reality.

You now hold the results in your hands.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

This is why I need Kagami in my team!

~*~*~

Izuna,

We have had this discussion before.

You know I do not trust the safety standards in your labs.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

How about we compromise?

We’ll split his time and you can supervise him while he’s with me if you want.

~*~*~

Izuna,

That would be acceptable.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

Tobi. You realise you just agreed to spend time in my lab with me right?

~*~*~

Izuna,

I enjoy spending time with you.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

Aw, you’re such a softie.

~*~*~

Izuna,

I am not.

Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara will not be getting any letters.
> 
> So, as some kind of bonus content, have his theme song for this period of time in his life.
> 
> You can hear me singing _Beyond the Sea_ [ here ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/06p2jif3ny19ruk/Beyond_the_Sea%252C_Sung_by_Phlebas.m4a/file).
> 
> (Sorry the recording is bad.)


	34. Epistolary - Beyond the Sea, Hashirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love of family.

Dear Anija,

I am sorry to have failed you.

The village is a dream that you have nurtured from a seed into a tree that now shelters us all.

I am unable to fulfil my duties to it, and for that I apologise most humbly.

Sincerely, your Otouto.

~*~*~

Dearest Otouto,

This tree was grown to shelter you.

Seeking out what is best for yourself is what I wish you to do for the rest of your life.

I may be the Head of our Clan, but I am your Anija before that.

There is no obligation between us.

Remember always that Anija loves you.

~*~*~

Dear Anija,

I will remember.

Sincerely, your Otouto.


	35. Epistolary - Beyond the Sea, Izuna (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are tricky things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking a lot about this over the last 36 hours and I’ve come to a conclusion.
> 
> Here's the problem with writing the Uzumaki from Tobirama's POV:
> 
> He has no idea what's going on so it's potentially hilarious.
> 
> BUT ALSO:
> 
> He has no idea what's going on so it's potentially traumatising for the reader.
> 
> Plus, statistically, more readers are likely to have experienced unwanted sexual contact and thus interpret his experiences through their lens.
> 
> So here's the official warning:
> 
> The canonical approach to therapy by the Uzumaki is performed by Naruto and he punches people into better mental health.
> 
> My version is based on a different world building, but still alludes to the cannon approach in it's bizarre and unpredictable nature.
> 
> If you get uncomfortable _at any point_ , I encourage you to go and check out chapter 49 ( _World Building - The Uzumaki Approach to Therapy With Tobirama_ ) of _The World Building of Escape and Evade_.
> 
> Remember: This is what they are doing WITH HIM.
> 
> Because he is Tobirama and his mind works in weird and wonderful ways.
> 
> It is not how they would approach things with anyone else.
> 
> And especially not you as a reader.
> 
> I warn because I care.
> 
> Please. Take care of yourselves.
> 
> Stay safe, and as sane as possible.

Hey Tobi,

How are things?

Izuna

~*~*~

Izuna, 

‘Things’ (what an imprecise word), are well.

I believe I am becoming healthier in mind and in body.

Talking to Sensei has made me realise several errors in my thinking which I am now endeavouring to correct. It is astonishing how merely changing the word one applies to others or oneself can change the entire meaning of a thought or sentence, and the emotions that they evoke. I believe that I have been underestimating the power of language.

With the permission and assistance of several member of Aneue’s family, I have also been endeavouring to refine my control over my sensory abilities. Not to improve my range, but my ability to sense the emotions of others.

Before I stated training here in Uzushio, I was able to discern anger, rage, pain, lust, confusion, distress, amusement, and affection but no others. With their help, I am now able to differentiate between a much greater range of emotions, including, but not limited to, happiness, sadness, disgust, and fear.

With practice, I am told that I may be able to separate disgust and fear into horror and anxiety, and happiness into a range of other positive emotions. I am particularly keen to experience these.

I had previously identified calm as the base state and that appears to have been incorrect. It appears that each person has their own resting baseline which will need to be individually measured and I must calibrate their my analysis to match. One of Aneue’s siblings appears to be perpetually amused as a base state and it was throwing off my overall results.

It is much more difficult than I thought.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

I’m so happy to hear that you’re doing well. I wasn’t sure how to feel when you left for Uzushio, but I’m glad you’re getting better and learning new stuff. I can always tell when you get enthusiastic that you’re having fun.

Also, have you considered that Mito-hime’s sibling might be amused at you? As in, only amused when she’s in your presence because _you_ are amusing _her_?

Izuna

~*~*~

Izuna,

I had not considered that possibility, but, as usual when it comes to interpersonal matters, you are correct.

Tracking her emotions throughout the day revealed that she is not perpetually amused at all times. Instead, she is perpetually amused with me.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

‘Usually correct’, huh?

Even when I did that to you?

~*~*~

Izuna,

If you are referring to the incident when you led me to the realisation that sexual attraction to your brother was possible for me, yes.

It was the correct decision to make, and made in my best interests as well as those of our overall goal.

You know I trust you.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

I trust you too.

~*~*~

Izuna,

I know.

Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist the Han Solo reference.


	36. Epistolary - Beyond the Sea, Kikiyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual respect and trust.

Kikiyo-dono,

I apologise for having to leave on such short notice.

May I ask if you have any preferences for which person within the Senju Clan you would like to replace me?

Sincerely,  
Senju Tobirama.

~*~*~

Tobirama-dono,

There is no need for a replacement.

As expected, Izuna-sama chose the favour forfeit when he was Caught by Madara-sama this year.

As such, Izuna-sama has taken your place in the office until you return.

I offered to retire my position temporarily so that a member of the Senju Clan may take my place in order to preserve the balance between our two clans, but was jointly declined by both Hashirama-sama and Madara-sama.

May I ask if you also approve?

Sincerely,  
Uchiha Kikiyo.

~*~*~

Kikiyo-dono,

I approve unreservedly.

Please feel free to continue to make use of Anija’s message box to request information of me as you feel necessary.

Sincerely,  
Senju Tobirama.

~*~*~

Tobirama-dono,

I am grateful for your trust.

On a less important note, may I ask where you keep the sealing scroll containing the imagawayaki?

Hashirama-sama has almost overturned our office in search of it.

Sincerely,  
Uchiha Kikiyo.

~*~*~

Kikiyo-dono,

Please try the bottom drawer of my filing cabinet.

It is labelled.

There is also a sealing scroll containing senbei, however I would suggest that be saved for a reward.

Sincerely,  
Senju Tobirama.


	37. Epistolary - Beyond the Sea, Izuna (For the Third Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, experiments give unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tobirama discovers Sensei feels a mild sexual attraction to him.

Izuna,

I have a problem.

Due to an incident in my personal history, something I am sure that Anija has shared with you, Sensei is determined to improve my ability to differentiate between lust, sexual attraction, and romantic attraction.

It has been an interesting project and I am now able to discern differences between lust and sexual attraction. Romantic attraction continues to elude me as it appears to have much in common with both protectiveness and affection. Sensei informs me that it is often but not always paired with sexual attraction.

As such, I have been attempting to sense sexual attraction in various people that I meet throughout the day to see if I may continue on to deduce their romantic inclinations.

This has led to some unexpected results.

It appears that many people find me sexually attractive.

Including Sensei.

Very mildly, but it is there.

In the light of this discovery, I believe that Aneue’s assertion that Sensei touching me lightly on the posterior as a form of mild punishment may be suspect.

I would appreciate your thoughts.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

Tobi. People - not even 80 year old obaachan - don’t pat you on the butt unless they like you in a sexy way.

~*~*~

Izuna,

I was afraid of that.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

Are you okay?

~*~*~

Izuna,

I feel disconcerted. 

However as she has made no other invasions of my personal space and I am by far her superior in combat, I feel relatively safe.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

Good.

Let me know if that changes and I’ll come right up and rescue you, okay?

~*~*~

Izuna,

I will.

Thank you for the expression of support.

Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Tobirama is surprised but does not feel threatened.
> 
> Here is what is actually happening:
> 
> Tobirama has requested to feel sexual attraction with care for consent.
> 
> Sensei is giving it to him from a source that the Uzumaki believe he will find unthreatening.
> 
> She is carefully allowing him to sense her very mild sexual attraction to him, with care for his consent.
> 
> She can sense - with her own abilities - when she is making him uncomfortable. And she will back off.
> 
> Tobirama does not have the same ideas about physical contact being sexual that most readers will.
> 
> Remember: He underwent a physical exam to prove his _virginity_ without a qualm. To him, that was completely non-sexual.
> 
> And so is this.
> 
> It is weird.
> 
> It is strange.
> 
> But it is not sexual - _in his head_.
> 
> And Sensei can tell.
> 
> So, to sum up.
> 
> Intent wouldn't matter to us, but it matters to Tobirama because he can feel it.
> 
> She doesn't intend to sexually assault him, and he can feel THAT.
> 
> She doesn't sexually assault him, because he doesn't FEEL it as sexual. Not conceptualise it or classify it - he doesn't feel it. It has nothing to do with sex TO HIM. It's like patting a two year old on the butt. Not sexual to them.
> 
> She is carefully leading him into the idea that actions he doesn't interpret as sexual can be to others, and actions he _does_ interpret as sexual might not be to other people.
> 
> He is confused. This is all very new to him.


	38. Epistolary - Beyond the Sea, Mito (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let anything go.
> 
> (Ever.)

Dear Aneue,

Sensei has a very mild sexual attraction to me.

You lied to me.

Sincerely, your Otouto.

~*~*~

Dear Otouto,

Just figured that out did you?

~*~*~

Dear Aneue,

Why.

Sincerely, your Otouto.

~*~*~

Dear Otouto,

Revenge for leaving right after you gave me a massive headache with your chakra spike.

Also, for all the years you refused to get therapy.

Take your pick.

~*~*~

Dear Aneue,

I will remember that.

Sincerely, your Otouto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it isn’t clear:
> 
> This is Tobirama explicitly calling Mito on what she’s been doing.
> 
> But it's not comfortable for him to be vulnerable and say "you sent me here for that therapy you've been pushing me to do for years and have been conspiring with your family the whole time I’ve been here haven't you.”
> 
> So instead he accuses her of setting him up for a prank, she says that she was taking 'revenge' on him for not getting therapy sooner, and he promises to prank her back.
> 
> And yes, they do tend to speak in coded language.


	39. Epistolary - Beyond the Sea, Izuna (For the Last Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Positive results.
> 
> (Finally.)

Izuna,

I am frustrated.

The project on discerning romantic attraction continues to produce only negative results despite continued experimentation.

I have met every married household within Aneue’s extended family grouping and am unable to find a common factor.

Do you have any suggestions?

Tobirama.

~*~*~

Try to ask for people who self select as romantically involved. They don’t have to be part of the same family group.

~*~*~

Izuna,

I see your point.

If they self identify as feeling romantic attraction but are not involved in a married household, I will not have included them in my sample size.

Thank you.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

Izuna,

I did as you suggested and Sensei helped me to find over a hundred people who self identified as romantically involved.

The results were astonishing.

It appears to be a combination of trust and affection, combined with a sense of desire for an emotional connection.

Despite knowing those components could as easily apply to any familial relationship, a parent and child bond for example, there appears to be an added unknown to the intensity and directionality of the emotion that I am unable to describe with any certainty.

Is this the emotion that you wished for me to feel towards your brother?

Tobirama.

~*~*~

Tobi, I didn’t _wish_ for you to feel it.

I wished for you to understand if you _could_ feel it.

Just like you already showed the signs of sexual attraction, but didn’t recognise them in yourself. I just had to bring them forward enough for you to recognise them.

This one is up to you to recognise in yourself.

You don’t have to feel it. If you do, great. If you don’t, that’s fine too.

You feel what you feel and there’s no _making_ yourself feel anything but what you already do.

Just let nii-san know either way.

And yes. That’s romantic love.

Trust you to describe it as a variable.

~*~*~

Izuna,

Of course it is a variable.

A highly elusive one, but still identifiable now that I have a sample for a benchmark.

There is still something that I do not understand, however.

I do not sense this emotion in Anija and Aneue.

Am I misunderstanding?

Tobirama.

~*~*~

No. They don’t feel it for each other. Or at least they’ve never shown any sign of it while they’re around me.

As far as I can tell, they’re like you and me, but with sex.

~*~*~

Izuna,

I could have lived without knowing that.

Tobirama.

~*~*~

You asked.

~*~*~

Izuna,

This may be the first time in my life I have regretted asking a question.

Tobirama.


	40. Epistolary - Beyond the Sea, Mito (For the Last Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic advice comes from many sources.

Dear Aneue,

I have need of your advice.

I believe that Madara-sama has romantic feelings for me.

Izuna seems to believe that if I do not love Madara-sama enough in return, he will feel pain and disappointment. 

I have romantic feelings for Madara-sama, but I am uncertain I love him enough not to hurt him.

Sincerely, your Otouto.

~*~*~

Dear Otouto,

That doesn’t matter.

To love someone is to hold their beliefs and views of great importance to oneself.

When you do that, sometimes those things hurt you.

You loved Butsuma and when he did not believe you enough to meet his impossible standards, that hurt you.

Did that stop you from loving him?

~*~*~

Dear Aneue,

I see your point.

What if he does not love me enough to hold my views of similar importance?

Sincerely, your Otouto.

~*~*~

Dear Otouto,

You know how Anata fears being a father. Your know what he fears may happen to his children.

You know I am willing to wait for him to be ready.

I have made space in my heart for him to grow his own hopes and dreams as he has for me.

If Madara-sama does not love you enough to wait, then _he_ is not enough for _you_.

Izuna may know the Uchiha, but we are Senju.

If you plant a seed, water it with joy, care for it with affection, and trust in it to grow, then you will grow love.

~*~*~

Dear Aneue,

Then I believe we may need a Contract.

Please tell Madara-sama that I Accept his Declaration.

Sincerely, your Otouto.

~*~*~

Dear Otouto,

May I negotiate on your behalf?

~*~*~

Dear Aneue,

You may.

Please do not make his life difficult.

Sincerely, your Otouto.

~*~*~

Dear Otouto,

No promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this reads like a letter to an agony aunt. It’s deliberate. 😊
> 
> Just in case it wasn’t clear - Tobirama was worried that Madara might take one look at him, not see love, and reject him. Mito assures him that Madara had better be willing to wait until Tobirama falls in love _or else_.
> 
> The emotion is too genuine for Tobirama to deal with so Mito indulges him by speaking elliptically in metaphor.
> 
> You'll note that Tobirama looks at his own emotions that way in chapter 25 (About to Run (for the Third Time) - Tobirama).
> 
> By doing this, Mito is speaking _his_ language.
> 
> It's an act of care. Of love.


	41. Omake - Make a Deal (with the Devil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to meet half way.

Mito: *bows* Welcome, Seto-san to my humble home.

Seto: *bows* Thank you for the kind invitation.

Mito: Let us go into the garden.

Seto: *nods assent*

Mito: I appreciate your acceptance of my invitation. Are you prepared to discuss the situation?

Seto: I am. Madara-sama has given me full permission to disclose information as I see fit.

Mito: Even information pertaining to the Run?

Seto: *deep breath* Even that.

Mito: Then I believe all will be well.

*both sit in the garden*

Seto: Before we begin, may I ask the purpose of this contract? I understand that it will be the basis for a future marriage, but all of the references I have heard seem to imply a greater significance.

Mito: Indeed you may. Perhaps it may be simplest to explain our customs for courtship? This is an explanation I have given many times to prospective partners seeking to begin the courtship of a Senju.

Mito: *narrows eyes* An explanation that Madara-dono did not request.

Seto: Please do.

Mito: Have you heard Senju use the phrase “If you plant a seed, water it with joy, care for it with affection, and trust in it to grow, then you will grow love”?

Seto: I have. I had always taken it for gardening advice meant to encourage a novice.

Mito: *laughs* It is a metaphor for courtship.

Seto: *looks surprised* I had no idea.

Mito: The beginning of courtship among the Senju is the Providing, a material gift to show the intent to plant the seed of a relationship.

Seto: Does the value of the gift hold significance?

Mito: It shows the value the Provider places on the relationship. If they give less than they could, it shows they do not value the potential relationship highly. If they give more than they ought, to the detriment of their family or clan, then they value it highly enough to place it above their existing obligations. If they give something that the recipient values, it shows how well they know the person they desire.

Seto: I see.

Mito: The next step is the Declaration, the water that nourishes the relationship. Traditionally hanakotoba, it declares affection and pleads for a return. But neither the Providing nor the Declaration can be acted upon unless the recipient accepts. One may plant a seed in the ground and water it, but if the ground is not right for the seed, nothing will grow.

Seto: And what does Senju-sama think of Madara-sama’s offerings?

Mito: *deep breath* Otouto has given me permission to inform you that he Accepts Madara-dono’s Declaration.

Seto: *bows deeply* Then Madara-sama will be very happy and the Uchiha clan is very grateful for the joy Senju-sama has brought us.

Mito: *coldly* Madara-dono will have the chance to show his happiness in the Contract.

Seto: *looks up* The Contract is a promise of care and affection?

Mito: *approvingly* Indeed. The Contract you and I will negotiate today is Madara-dono’s promise to Otouto. That he will care for my Otouto as he ought, show affection as best he can, and - in return - the offerings that Otouto is prepared to offer to Madara-dono.

Seto: And after?

Mito: *simply* Then Madara-dono must trust that Otouto will grow love in his heart. If love flowers, then Otouto will bring himself to Madara-dono as an offering and become Uchiha.

Seto: *deep breath* Then let us negotiate.

Mito: *starts to remove all weapons from her person* As the Onna Zokuchō of the Senju, I will negotiate for Senju Tobirama.

Seto: *eyes widening at all the weaponry* As the primary diplomat of the Uchiha, I will negotiate for Uchiha Madara.

Mito: *formally* I lay down my kunai, shuriken, senbon, and kusari-fundo. I come to the negotiation armed only with my wits.

Seto: *a little nervously* I must remind you that the final contract will be subject to Madara-sama’s approval.

Mito: *smiles with cheerful malice* Should he have queries, he may come directly to me.

Seto: *gulps*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this was hinted at in Chapter 25 ( _About to Run (for the Third Time) - Tobirama_ ) but here you have the Senju courtship customs stated explicitly.
> 
> So now you all know why Tobirama didn’t think the flowers were for him: _Because Madara took them away at the end of the week._
> 
> Partly it was his own obliviousness, (which you were all commenting on as readers), partly it was that Madara was controlling himself so well that Tobirama was getting no read on him through his chakra.
> 
> But mostly it’s that Madara was not being blatant _enough_.
> 
> The Senju formalised all these steps ages ago and are really open about it.
> 
> There’s ritual words and everything.
> 
> It’s unmistakable.
> 
> And Madara didn’t do it. 
> 
> (If you want a more detailed look at Senju courtship and exactly how their marriage contracts work, you can check out chapter 41: _World Building - The Purpose of Senju Marriage Contracts_ in _The World Building of Escape and Evade_.
> 
> As a bonus, it also includes some extra background on why Mito married Hashirama and why Tobirama spends Storm Season in Uzushio every year.)


	42. Omake - The Shovel Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, marriage negotiations can be tricky.

Seto: Yesterday, you viewed the artisans who make our glass products, which are very high quality as I’m sure you will agree. So today, I suggest that we inspect the weavers so that you may see our fabrics for yourself.

Shimura representative: Certainly! As a matter of fact, I have heard that one of your Hokage is to be married soon, so perhaps the weavers would be willing to take a commission for a gift? From the Shimura Clan, as a gesture of respect to a valued trade partner.

Seto: While it is true that one of our Hokage is currently engaged in courtship, to say that they are about to be married is overstating things.

Shimura representative: Oh? How so?

Izuna: *running past* The bride hasn’t agreed to marry him yet!

Hashirama: *in furious pursuit* AND HE WON’T UNLESS MADARA AGREES TO MY STIPULATIONS!

Shimura representative: *stunned* Your Hokage… is to marry… a man?

Seto: The beloved younger brother of our other Hokage, yes. Senju-sama.

Shimura representative: *frozen in shock*

Seto: As you can see, the negotiations for the marriage contract are… not quite going as planned.

Madara: *leaping through the air above their heads, releasing a giant fireball* YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!

Mito: *flying through the air, deflecting the fireball with a flick of her tessen* My demands are PERFECTLY REASONABLE!

Madara: *charging across the rooftops, swipes at Mito with his gunbai* FAMILY DINNERS WITH YOU EVERY OTHER DAY IS NOT REASONABLE!

Hashirama: *yelling in the distance* YES! IT! IS!

Izuna: *also yelling in the distance, releasing a fireball that marks his position* Counter offer! Family dinner at your house once a week, and at our house once a week!

Mito and Hashirama: *together* ACCEPTED!

Mito: *continues dodging Madara’s gunbai by leaping from roof to roof* Now we come to the blueberries…

Madara: I’M NOT BACKING DOWN ON THAT!

Hashirama: *yelling, getting closer, a giant tree growing over the rooftops marks his position* It’s a really bad idea! If you feed him blueberries everyday he’ll throw up like that time when he was four!

Madara: IT’S A GESTURE OF LOVE! HE DOESN’T HAVE TO ACTUALLY EAT THEM!

Mito: *takes an opening to get close enough to stab at Madara with her tantō* If you put blueberries in front of Otouto, he won’t be ABLE to _STOP_ eating them! They’re his FAVOURITE FRUIT!

Madara: *shrieking, doges Mito’s tantō frantically* I _KNOW!_ THAT’S WHY I WANT HIM TO HAVE THEM _ALWAYS!_

Hashirama and Mito: AND THEN HE WILL BE SICK!

Izuna: *yelling, also getting closer, releasing another fireball* Counter offer! Balance the blueberries with a standing order of yuzu at the market when it’s in season for fish dishes!

Mito and Hashirama: *together* ACCEPTED!

Madara: *breaks off and leaps away from Mito* FINE! 

Mito: *sheathing her tantō* Then there is the issue of children…

Madara: *blows out an absolutely _enormous_ fireball* THERE IS NO WAY I’M LETTING SOME UZUMAKI FLOOZY HAVE OUR BABIES!!!!!

Hashirama: *nervously* Uh-oh.

Mito: *takes out her kusari-fundo, whirling it to build up speed* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!

Madara: *perches on a roof, silhouetting himself against the sky, pointing dramatically at her, screaming* YOU HEARD ME! I KNOW HOW YOU UZUMAKI GET ABOUT SPERM! YOU JUST WANT TO STEAL OUR BABIES FOR THEIR SUITON!

Mito: *whips out the kusari-fundo, chain goes around Madara’s neck, weight slaps him in the forehead* I WOULD NEVER PUT THE DESIRES OF THE UZUMAKI ABOVE THOSE OF MY OTOUTO!

Madara: *chokes, wheezes*

Izuna: *leaps on to the roof beside Mito, knocks the kusari-fundo out of her hand with a chakra enhanced knifehand strike* Compromise! Put the offer of a surrogate from the Uzumaki, the Uchiha, and the Senju on the table and the Uzumaki get first bid!

Izuna: *leaps away and lands next to Madara, starts unwrapping the kusari-fundo from Madara’s neck* Any child with Uzumaki blood to be fostered with both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, travelling between the Village and Uzushio as Tobi fulfils his duties to both!

Izuna: *flinging the kusari-fundo back to Mito* Child to choose allegiance between clans as they come of age!

Madara: *wheezing* Unless they manifest the Sharingan! Then they’re ours!

Mito: *folding up the kusari-fundo* I suppose that is reasonable…

Hashirama: *standing on the street below them* ACCEPTED!

Mito: *ungraciously* Yes, accepted.

Hashirama: *rising up to roof level to join them on top of a writhing mass of kudzu vines* Now, about my godchildren…

Madara and Izuna: *together* YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE GODFATHER TO ALL OF THE CHILDREN!

Hashirama: BUT I WANT TO!

Madara: Be reasonable Hashirama! You’ll already be their uncle!

Izuna: *shrieking* AND I WANT TO BE A GODFATHER TOO!

Hashirama: *vines shoot out and try to stab Izuna* NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!

Madara: *grabs Izuna and leaps away across the roofs, panting* You know - I’m getting - kind of - sick of this…

Izuna: *both land on a tree at the edge of the Forest of Death* Me too. What do you think, should we…?

Madara: *grins maliciously* We can still hear them screaming at us from the inside of our Susanoo!

Madara and Izuna: *Mangekyō Sharingan flares in both pairs of eyes, Susanoo forms around each of them*

Madara: *screaming* SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN I STOMP YOUR PRECIOUS FOREST OF DEATH!

Izuna: *shrieking* COME AND _GET IT!_

Mito: *crying out* Anata! THEY’RE GETTING AWAY! _COME ON!_

Hashirama: YES, KOIBITO!!! *an enormous wooden buddha erupts, Hashirama and Mito sitting on its head, golden chakra chains whipping around it*

Mito: *chains whip out and immobilise Madara’s Susanoo* YOU’RE NOT ESCAPING US!

Izuna: *screaming* TRUCE!!!!

*everything stops, total silence*

Izuna: If we destroy the village any more than we already have, Tobi is going to be really pissed at us…

Madara, Mito, and Hashirama: *look around, all nod*

Izuna: So let’s take this negotiation to the old battlefields. At least they're _already_ destroyed and can’t possibly get any worse.

Madara, Mito, and Hashirama: AGREED!

*both Susanoo and the giant buddha stomp off, leaving the village behind*

Seto: *deliberately calm* As you can see, negotiations are ongoing.

Shimura representative: *in shock, whispering* They’re all _crazy_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by a comment by Thri_here on Chapter 14.
> 
> I hope I did your idea justice!
> 
> If you want a more detailed look at exactly what Izuna was proposing, you can check out chapter 42, _World Building - Tobirama’s Kids_ in _The World Building of Escape and Evade_.
> 
> If you want to know more about how surrogacy works in this AU, you can find that at Chapter 44, _World Building - Surrogacy in Chapter 42_ of the same.
> 
> And if you want to know how the characters went for a civil discussion in chapter 41 to _this_ you can find that at chapter 46, _World Building - How NOT to Negotiate a Senju Marriage Contract._.


	43. Omake - 500 Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, there are chickens.
> 
> (Big chickens.)

Hashirama: *lying on the bench he made in Tobirama and Madara's shared office, staring up at the ceiling* … and then he said “Perhaps we should try to summon the boss summons of a small animal. It will presumably be smaller than the boss summons of a large animal.”

Izuna: *leaning back in Tobirama’s chair, amused* He never told me this story. So what happened?

Hashirama: *turns head to look at Izuna* Well, I thought that a chicken was a fairly small animal. So we tried it. 

Madara: *leans back in his chair, feet on the desk, also amused* And?

Hashirama: *shudders dramatically, waves arms around to indicate something huge* It was enormous.

Izuna: *raises eyebrows* Really?

Hashirama: *nods* Really, really. Also, a carnivorous predator.

Madara: *brows furrow in thought* I wouldn’t have thought so…

Hashirama: *mimics teeth chomping with fingers* With enormous teeth.

Izuna: *laughing* Now that must be a lie!

Hashirama: *sits up* No! I swear! You can ask Otouto! Teeth as long as my arm! We had to run away! I was screaming!

*everyone laughs*

Hashirama: *wipes tears of laughter away* Oh, we should tell stories of Otouto more often…

Hashirama: *mournfully* I miss him.

Izuna: *comfortingly* Hey, from the last letter in the message box he’ll be home soon. If he’s using the Hiraishin, he could be home as early as tomorrow.

Madara; *broodingly* I wish he’d take things a little easier. He needs to take better care of himself.

Izuna: *teasingly* Or someone to take better care of him?

Madara: *blushes* SHUT UP.

Izuna: Hey! I have a good Tobi story! From the war. Want to hear?

Madara and Hashirama: *nod together*

Izuna: So there we were, trying to stab each other like usual…

Hashirama: *laughs* And where were we?

Izuna: On the other side of the battlefield. Dramatically screaming at each other about PEACE and CLAN as I recall…

Madara: *laughs too* Of course we were.

Hashirama and Madara: *look at each other fondly*

Izuna: And I was complaining that your hair was clogging the bathroom drain again, nii-san.

Madara: *puts hands over his face* Noooo… Why would you tell him THAT?!

Izuna: *shrugs* It was kind of our thing by that point. Talk about what peace would actually look like, swap intel on what percentage of our clans were in favour of peace, and complain about all the stupid things you two do.

Hashirama: *amused* Sounds just like Otouto!

Izuna: Anyway, Tobi started asking me why you shed so much in the bath.

Madara: *still covering face with hands* You made me sound like a DOG!

Izuna: *ignores Madara* and I said it was because you won't comb your hair when you wash down before getting in to soak.

Madara: *sits up, glares at Izuna red faced* It gets tangled okay! It’s easier to comb when it’s wet!

Izuna: *waves hand dismissively* And Tobi told me that he combs Hashirama-sama’s hair and puts it up instead.

Hashirama: *nods proudly* It’s true! Otouto is very good with my hair. Mito’s too!

Izuna: *leadingly* And he said he washes your hair once a week?

Hashirama: Also true! Somehow it’s always better when he does it than when I do it. Or even when Mito does it.

Izuna: *laughing* And then he said you make him save the hair for the birds! For nest material!

Hashirama: *defensively* It’s not that strange! It’s soft!

Madara: *laughing* No! You don’t!

Izuna: And I said that your hair already looks like a birds nest, nii-san!

Madara: You didn’t!

Izuna: I did! And Tobi said he could do probably something about that!

Izuna: *triumphantly* So when you two get married… he’ll already know what he has to do!

Madara: *chakra spikes with lust at the thought*

Hashirama: *chakra spikes with anger at the thought Tobirama getting married without the Contract being approved*

Tobirama: *uses the Hiraishin to appear in a flash of light, lands poised to fight a war* WHAT IS HAPPENING?

Izuna: Oops.

Madara and Hashimara: HE SAID THAT…!

Tobirama: *looks around, sees nothing is wrong* There is no fight?

Izuna: Only if you count these two overprotective idiots.

Tobirama; *rolls eyes* I am going to see Mito to approve the Contract. GET BACK TO WORK!

Tobirama: *uses the Hiraishin to appear in front of Mito* Aneue, why are you the the only sane one in this village?

Mito: *pats his head* Because I’m an UZUMAKI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original conversation between Izuna and Tobirama:
> 
> _Izuna: *slash* He clogged the bathroom drain again._
> 
> _Tobirama: *counters* No. How? It has only been a week since the last battle..._
> 
> _*blades lock face to face*_
> 
> _Izuna: *despairingly* He won’t comb his hair when he washes down before getting into the tub._
> 
> _Tobirama: *thoughtfully* Actually, that makes sense. Having it so long can be tricky. I comb Anija's for him and make him put it up before he washes down. I really only sit him down to wash it once a week._
> 
> _*blade lock breaks, they spring apart*_
> 
> _Tobirama: Anija insists on giving the hairs left on the comb to the birds for nest material though. That can be embarrassing._
> 
> _Izuna: *deadpan* No animal in their right mind would *want* nii-san's hair._
> 
> This is for Zanahoria who took this tiny snippet of conversation in the comments of Chapter 16 and suggested Madara’s reaction to it.
> 
> Thank you, lovely person - you’re always an inspiration.
> 
> The idea of the chicken boss summons was borrowed, with gratitude, from _Chapter 56: Plucked Feathers_ of _naruto short fic tumblr fills_ by nirejseki. Yes, the same series of Tumblr fills that started this whole story in the first place.)


	44. Running Towards Home - Mito and Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a plant needs a bigger pot.
> 
> (Or even a garden.)

He is looking over the contract carefully, turning the pages with the tips of his fingers, brow furrowed in concentration as he reads.

“This is… more than I expected, Aneue.”

She smiles slightly. Otouto has always underestimated his worth to their family and their love for him. 

“But not more than you deserve. Do you find the terms acceptable?”

He sets the contract aside and turns to face her.

“Yes. Very acceptable. Thank you for negotiating on my behalf.”

He makes to bow deeply, but she grabs him by the elbows before he can even bend halfway.

“No. There are no obligations between us. You are my beloved Otouto and I was _glad_ to have done this much for you, when I could not do more before.”

He looks up sharply.

“Aneue! You have done everything for us!” He takes a deep breath, and she can sense him mentally preparing himself to say something difficult.

“When you came to us as yome to Anija, I was prepared honour you as Aneue out of obligation and protection. I knew that you had sacrificed your future as Hime, and your line as Uzumaki, to seal the alliance between our two clans and bring Butsuma wealth as I brought Uzushio safety. I saw you as one more person to protect, a member of our family to be held precious and safe.”

“Instead, you were the one to protect us. You sheltered us as a tree shelters the children who play under it. You loved us, kept us safe, helped us grow. You were a source of strength and courage, of cleverness and wisdom, of cunning and trickery. You used every resource at your disposal to build a better life for us, and in turn the clan.”

“From the moment you married Anija, you have been Onna Zokuchō in truth. Naming you such when the village was formed was only an acknowledgement of who you have been to us for so many years.”

“It is only now, after spending time in Uzushio, that I can say this to you: You are not my Aneue out of respect and obligation. You are my Aneue, because love for you has grown in my heart.”

“I love you, Aneue.”

He opens his arms to her and she crashes into them.

It is the first time he has chosen to hug her of his own free will.

He is so tall, so strong.

Like this, bent over slightly so that his chin can rest on the top of her head, arms so long that they’re nearly wrapped around her twice, that great and loving heart beating under her cheek, she feels… small.

Protected. Safe.

In the arms of her beloved Otouto who no longer needs her protection. He has grown beyond it.

With the feel of his chakra enveloping her, it is like swimming in the warm waters of the bay in Uzushio, under the light of the afternoon sun.

She starts to cry.

“I love you, Otouto. You are the Otouto I never dreamed to have, but have always been grateful to be given.”

They stand there, together, for a long time.

Then she shifts, and he lets her go. He is much better at reading body language than he was. His therapy has certainly borne fruit.

She turns to the shiromuku on its stand, and lifts his hands to touch the fine, white fabric.

“Shall we?”

He nods.

When he is dressed, all in white, displaying his purity in body, mind, and soul; the red in his eyes and his lips the only colour about him, she observes, “You’re so beautiful, you’re going to make Madara-dono lose his mind. His brain will literally explode.”

He blushes right up to the roots of his hair.

She laughs delightedly.

He has always been fun to tease, her adorable Otouto.

He shakes his head at her before going to kneel at the family shrine in front of Kawarama's and Itama’s small tablets. He lights incense sticks and places a few carefully in front of each of them.

They’d been lost years before she married Hashirama and she’d never had the chance to know them. But the way Anata and Otouto have carried them in their hearts has meant that they are her brothers as much as the man kneeing in front of the shrine.

Butsuma’s tablet is off to one side, dusty and neglected, forgotten and overlooked as much as possible, by Anata’s orders.

She mentally recites the prayers for him as she does every time she sees his tablet. May he be damned and wander for eternity without the love or support of family even in the afterlife. The old bastard.

His _line_ may continue if Anata wills it, but _he_ will be forgotten. She will make sure of it.

Otouto gently draws out the pictures of Kawarama and Itama that he always carries and places them on the shrine in front of the tablets before he folds his hands down onto the tatami that is absorbing the heat of the morning sun and bows, pressing his forehead down.

“Tama-chan, Kawa-chan. Nii-chan has brought you home again.”

“Today, I go to offer myself to the head of the Uchiha Clan. It is an offering made out of love, but it also means that - if all goes as I hope - by tonight I will no longer be Senju.”

“I will no longer be able to burn offerings to you. I will no longer be your Nii-chan.”

He’s choking up, his voice clogging with tears.

She can’t stand this.

She folds herself down next to him, flaring her chakra to remind him of her presence, wrapping him in it to offer comfort.

“Tama-chan, Kawa-chan! Your Nii-chan is being silly. Of _course_ he will still be your Nii-chan! He is not leaving you or our family.”

“Though one may move a plant between gardens, it is still the same plant.”

“Nii-chan will still talk to you here, and he will bring your pictures with him to the Uchiha - just as he does every year to Uzushio so that you can see the sea and watch the dolphins play.”

Otouto looks up at her, face still wet with tears.

It is the first time she has ever seen him cry.

Today is a day for firsts it seems.

She touches him lightly on his hand with the tips of her fingers.

“Come. Tama-chan and Kawa-chan will be happy for you. Put their pictures in your sleeve and go fulfil the the rest of your obligations before you go see Madara-dono.”

He does as she has instructed before picking up the Raijin no Ken and his happuri. As is fitting, they are the only weapons he will carry today.

He turns to look at her. “I’m leaving now.”

She says “Good bye.”

This is the first time since she met him that she has not said “Go and come back safely.”

He leaves.

She weeps. But they are happy tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire scene with the shrine was heavily inspired by the opening scene of _Ghost Bride_ by drelfina though I have changed the meaning of it to quite the opposite and inserted several things from the ancestor worship practiced by my own extended family.
> 
> Thank you drelfina. Your work, as always, inspires.
> 
> If you want an analysis of exactly what Mito is saying at the shrine and how she tricks Tobirama, you can find it at chapter 48 of _The World Building of Escape and Evade_ ( _Characterisation and World Building - The Shrine Scene in Chapter 44_ ).


	45. Omake - Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, honesty is the best policy.
> 
> (But it can be unusual.)

Tobirama: *appears in front of Kagami in a flash of light using the Hiraishin*

Kagami: *falls over* SENSEI?!

Tobirama: Yes.

Kagami: *sits up and flails* I thought you were in UZUSHIO!

Tobirama: I was. But that is not important.

Kagami: *confused* It’s not?

Tobirama: No.

Tobirama: *deep breath* Kagami-kun.

Kagami: Yes…?

Tobirama: I love you like a son and I would adopt you if I could.

Tobirama: *teleports away using the Hiraishin*

Kagami: *flops over on his back, stares up at the sky* Sensei is back. Sensei LOVES me. Sensei thinks of me as a SON. What the HELL happened in Uzushio?

~*~*~

Tobirama: *appears in front of Hashirama in a flash of light using the Hiraishin*

Hashirama: *head down in paperwork, looks up* Otouto?

Tobirama: *deep breath* Anija.

Tobirama: You have always been my sun and the light that guides my life. 

Hashirama: *face brightens visibly*

Tobirama: I take your dreams and ethical rules for my own because you see possibilities that I do not. I have dedicated my life to making your dreams come true because I see details you do not.

Hashirama: *wraps Tobirama in his chakra*

Tobirama: I moulded myself into a shield to protect you from Chichiue and a sword for you to wield - and you gave me peace and students as soon as you could. Thank you for giving me the Will of Fire. The village is now my family. I will protect this family with my life.

Hashirama: *smiles* Thank you Otouto. I love you too.

Tobirama: *nods, teleports away using the Hiraishin*

~*~*~

Tobirama: *appears in front of Izuna in a flash of light using the Hiraishin* 

Izuna: *doing kata on the training ground, looks around* Tobi?

Tobirama: *all in one breath* Izuna. You are my best friend in the world, my platonic soulmate, my perfect rival, and I will never have a warrior bond with anyone else.

Izuna: *grabs Tobirama before he can teleport away* Oh no, you don’t!


	46. Running Towards Home - Tobirama and Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, your best friend catches you.
> 
> (It happens quite often actually…)

He looks at Izuna. “Yes?”

Izuna looks at him and takes a deep breath before making the usual gesture that means he wants to use his Sharingan.

He nods his permission.

Izuna truly has excellent control. Even Madara-sama uses the Sharingan without consent occasionally, but Izuna has never done it in his presence.

Izuna’s Sharingan flares to life and he scans Tobirama with it.

Tobirama can feel Izuna’s emotions.

He can feel relief, contentment, happiness, and joy.

Izuna is happy to see him.

He knows that Izuna can see the same in him.

He is happy to see Izuna.

They both smile.

“Wow.” His best friend feels absurdly amused. “That is the biggest smile I have ever seen on your face.”

That makes him laugh.

“This is the first time I have been able to sense you and actually know what you’re feeling.”

Now Izuna feels surprise as well as contentment.

“I wasn’t sure you’d want to talk about it, but I’m happy for you.”

“I do want to talk,” he assures Izuna, “but I have somewhere to be. I am merely completing all my obligations before I can go.”

Izuna’s eyebrows rise. “And I’m an obligation? I’m hurt.” He seems to think it over a little. “Actually, no. I’m not. I feel kind of privileged, actually.”

This is what he loves about Izuna. He doesn’t have to say, when Izuna will know.

But, if there is anything his time in Uzushio has taught him, it is that language is a powerful tool and words can have great impact.

So he says it.

“Izuna. I love you.”

And he knows that, with the Sharingan alive in his eyes, Izuna will see that he has spoken only truth.

He feels it when Izuna sees it.

He feels it when Izuna decides to say it too.

But he doesn’t say anything.

This is something he has learned as well. Sometimes, he needs to hear it and not just feel it. Somehow, the words increase understanding.

So he doesn’t say anything. He just waits until Izuna says…

“Tobi. I love you too.”

And then Izuna does something he did not predict.

Izuna cups his face, pulls his head down, and kisses him on the forehead.

It feels like benediction. A gift. A wish for the future.

Then Izuna lets him go.

He lifts his head to look Izuna in the eye.

“Go and come back.” Izuna tells him.

“I will.” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to write this scene.
> 
> In my head, these two communicate with each other so much in subtext and unspoken language - relying on Izuna's Sharingan and Tobirama's sensory abilities - that they would have had no _need_ to speak to reaffirm their existing bond and transition to this new relationship as Tobirama becomes a member of Izuna's family and his 'nee-san', let alone his Onna Zokuchō.
> 
> They pass power back and forth between them seamlessly without spoken communication, depending entirely on the context of the situation - so why would they need to talk?
> 
> It was Zanahoria who pointed out to me that, sometimes, even these two need words.
> 
> So - this chapter is for you Zanahoria.
> 
> You are always an inspiration.


	47. Running Towards Home - Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you grow love.
> 
> (And it is beautiful.)

Madara is waiting.

Since this morning, when Tobirama came home, he has been waiting.

First, Tobirama had to go and see Mito to approve the contract.

And then, for hours, Madara had been sensing Tobirama use the Hiraishin to dart all over the village, meeting with various people. Kakgami-kun, Hashirama, Izuna.

He is both elated at the possibilities it hints at, and terrified of what it might mean.

It feels like he has been waiting for years - and perhaps he has been, it’s been over a year since he first saw Tobirama and _knew_ him - when he senses Tobirama come to the Tower.

Why he’s chosen to wait for Tobirama here, in their office, he doesn’t know.

Somehow, it’s the only place that he can feel enough of Tobirama to be even partially happy.

This is where they drank tea and ate meals together in a parody of domesticity. This is where he meditated and tried to show his affection without revealing his love. This is where he played out all of his dreams of a future life they could both share together.

It just seems… appropriate… that Tobirama will come to him here, where he has been left, sitting at his desk, frozen in time since Tobirama left him to go to Uzushio.

He senses Tobirama climb the stairs, and pause just outside their office door.

From the little bits of Tobirama’s letters that Izuna has seen fit to share, he knows that Tobirama’s sensing - already formidable - has improved greatly. So he lets Tobirama sense him, carefully radiating the tenderest, most gentle feelings of affection he can muster.

The warmth of a hearth fire.

And it works. Tobirama comes in.

It’s like colour comes back into the world.

Everything is sharper, brighter. The air smells sweeter, feels fresher. No longer is the world muffled, and he can swear that he hears Tobirama swallow with nerves.

Tobirama bows. He hasn’t been so formal since the peace talks five years ago.

Oh, that might not be good.

“Madara-sama. I have come to tell you that I accept your contract.”

He takes deep breaths to calm himself. That is a very good start. At least his beloved is willing to consider him. To accept his feelings.

He grips the sides of his desk tightly to stop himself to saying anything. Stop himself from trying to persuade, plead his case. All the words that want to spill out in a flood, he keeps behind his teeth.

Say nothing.

If Tobirama wishes to speak, he will listen.

Mito-hime has told him again and again to be patient.

To trust that love will grow from his actions.

He tries.

Tobirama seems resolved. He speaks firmly, commandingly even. “I wish to explain my actions.”

Oh no. If Tobirama wishes to talk about that awful woman and what he had to do… he doesn’t think he will be able to maintain a state of calm. He can already feel the protective rage rising.

“Anija has informed me that you were made aware of my past when I left.”

He nods. Yes, Hashirama told him. And it was terrible.

It was only knowing that the man he loves had gone to seek help and healing from the best that had stopped him from chasing Tobirama down and… and doing something. Anything!

He’d had no idea how to help.

So he had waited and done his best to trust in those who did.

“When I realised that you held romantic feelings towards me…” Tobirama trails off. He looks uncertain.

Madara blushes to even _think_ about his own stupidity.

To pursue one who gives no indications of attraction is quite rightly frowned upon in the Uchiha. That he - the head of the clan! - had violated that custom… It was wrong. Against his own ethics and unbefitting of his station.

To imagine, to pretend that it was not pursuit, simply because it was unspoken, was the hight of foolishness.

He owes so many apologies for that.

If only his love will hear them.

Tobirama looks uncertain, and then seems to prepare himself to speak. He breathes deeply, twice. His fingers twitch on the Raijin no Ken he holds at his side.

“The- the love that you chose to bestow upon me was unanticipated but not unwelcome.”

It… wasn’t?

“At the time, I was unable to reciprocate your affection in the manner that I wished to.”

His heart sinks.

Perhaps it will be a rejection after all.

But, ‘at the time’ implies that things have changed.

He feels hope rise again.

“In order to heal my mind and better understand my own heart, I chose to seek healing - something that I had refused for many years.”

This he knows.

He has kept careful track of Tobirama’s healing.

He listened carefully to anything that Mito-Hime wished to share, pestered Hashirama into allowing him to read Tobirama’s letters - and wasn’t that a joy to touch paper that his love had touched - and annoyed Izuna so much asking for details that he’d been chased out of the house several times.

“I did this in order to be worthy of you.”

His heart feels like it is suddenly beating a thousand beats a minute.

Tobirama wishes to be worthy of… him?

A man who has made so many mistakes, has the blood of Senju on his hands, a man who pursued a lover against the morals of his own culture?

A man of war, brutish and coarse, so unlike the elegant creature that stands before him?

“To make space in my heart for you to grow love.”

Oh!

This is a commitment!

For the first time he notices what Tobirama is wearing.

It it not a white kimono as he had assumed.

It is the plainest, most unadorned shiromuku he has ever seen, but made of the finest white silk.

His beloved is dressed for a wedding.

Dressed in white to proclaim his purity of heart, his unstained innocence, and his willingness to be dyed in the colours of his future husband.

His Sharingan flares to life as he puts his hand over his mouth, desperately trying to prevent himself from speaking. Trying to prevent himself from saying anything that might stop the words that he hopes will fall from the mouth of his love.

“And you have.”

He _sees_ it.

On Tobirama’s face.

_He sees it._

“I love you.”

The love that he so longed to see. The love that he hoped to be patient enough to nurture. The love that he once thought to claim as the price of Capture.

It is his.

Looking back at him from the face of the man he loves above all.

_Tobirama loves him and it is **true**._

“I hope that I - that it is enough.”

Enough!

It is _everything_!

“And that I have not kept you waiting too long.”

Tobirama bows, holding out the Raijin no Ken and the happuri in his hands like an offering.

He can no longer keep silent.

“You are not enough.”

Tobirama looks up, surprised and saddened.

He said that wrong.

He stands up and starts again.

“You are _everything_.”

He comes around the desk and takes Tobirama’s hands.

Those hands he’d dreamt of on a hundred nights, the touch of those fingers that he’d remembered and spun into fantasy.

Those hands are his now.

“You are the moon in the sky that lights the night, the rain that nourishes the ground. You are the life giving river from which I quench my thirst. Without you the world is a barren desert.”

He brings the hands to his lips.

The touch of lips to skin, that he has wanted for so long; running his fingers over anything that might come into contact with his beloved’s mouth, holding anything that his love touched to his lips. Feeling a lingering warmth, but knowing that it was most likely his imagination.

Now he can touch. Now he can caress.

He lavishes kisses on those hands that bring healing and hope.

“You give my life meaning and purpose.”

He breaths the words over Tobirama’s wrist.

“I have loved you for over a year and being unable to touch you has been the sweetest torture I have ever known.”

He doesn’t know if it is the words or the sensation, but Tobirama’s mouth opens in a soundless gasp.

Those beautiful lips, faintly pink, that he has so ardently desired ever since Tobirama lay down next to him on the cold, hard ground and spoke a vow of protection that he’d gone on to fulfil…

“For you to tell me now that you love me… I am wholly yours.”

He looks Tobirama in the eye. It is important that his love understand this.

“You are my love and my life and I will live or die on your word. I will shield you with my body and count every minute spent without you a loss. Should you die before me, I will gladly follow you into death.”

Those lips are now his.

He takes them.


	48. Home - Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, love is more than you expected.
> 
> (A lot more.)

Tobirama is feeling.

Feeling a lot of emotions.

His mind spins wildly as he tries to categorise all of them. There is love, affection, desire, joy, awe, craving, adoration… almost every positive emotion Sensei had shown him is here, now, present in the chakra of Madara-sama.

The whole time he had been speaking, Madara-sama’s chakra had been reacting.

For every word he spoke, he felt what Madara-sama felt.

And when Madara-sama spoke, every word resonated with his emotions - the impact magnified a thousand fold by his chakra.

Now, those emotions swell the chakra almost beyond bearing, beating down on him with a kind of demented, crazed happiness that he can barely comprehend.

As kisses are pressed to his mouth, he raises his hands to touch Madara-sama’s face.

He traces the jaw, faintly dusted with stubble. He runs his fingers through the hair, still as surprisingly soft as he remembers - and that is a surprise in itself, that he retained that information for so long. He rubs the thumb of his right hand over the high cheekbones that give Madara-sama the faint resemblance to a bird of prey when he is in combat.

Surprisingly, despite the closeness between thumb and eye, Madara-sama does not flinch.

It appears that Izuna was correct after all.

In this case, at least, love and trust do go together.

Madara-sama has stolen most of his breath, and his mind is so dazed that he can barely form the words, but this new knowledge gives him the strength to force out the words that he had planned to say.

“Will you marry me? Will you take me into your household as yome, and into your clan as Uchiha Tobirama?”

He feels it when Madara-sama hears the words, understands the offer that he is making.

The emotions were positive before but they now multiply exponentially in intensity, exploding into an unquantifiable and previously unimagined emotion. It is completely new to him, but he knows that he will continue to attempt to provoke it in the future.

It is like being surrounded by a sea of flame but remaining unburnt. All the fire wants to do is protect and shelter him.

The promise of perfect safety in a person.

He has never felt anything like it.

He hopes his offer will be received well.

The happiness redirects slightly. Madara-sama feels conflicted.

“No.”

Oh dear. Did he make the wrong offer?

But Madara-sama cannot possibly leave the Uchiha.

Does he not wish for them to marry?

Madara-sama must see his confusion for he speaks again.

“I will happily and gratefully marry you and take you into my household as yome. Into the Uchiha Clan as Onna Zokuchō. But you will never be Uchiha Tobirama.”

He feels sadness.

That seems to be a half-life. To be part of a clan but not one of them?

Madara-sama’s voice is soft and reassuring. 

“To all the Uchiha, you will always be Senju Tobirama. The man who won the war with life instead of death. The man who brought us the peace that gives us food, water, clothes, and medicine. The man who defeated us all and used that power to protect our bodies, minds, and hearts.”

Madara-sama seems to struggle with the words to explain. He has felt Izuna like this sometimes, when he is trying to explain something that he knows but has never articulated. Perhaps this is the same for Madara-sama.

“You are Senju-sama. _The_ Senju. We will never see you as anything other than what you are. I cannot ask you to change that.”

He understands now.

It is not a separation from the clan but an acknowledgement of his actions. Not a rejection of his differences, but an acceptance of them, and the understanding that he has chosen and _been chosen_ to become an Uchiha despite them.

And, in the case of Madara-sama at least, chosen with love.

Izuna too, of course. And Kagami-kun. Kikiyo-dono too, perhaps. And some of the younger children.

It appears that he has more loved ones in the Uchiha Clan than the had previously considered.

Madara-sama feels uncertain. It is now his turn to speak reassurances.

“That is a status I will happily accept. Goshujin-sama.”

Madara-sama now seems speechless. His mouth opens and closes but no words come out. One of his hands lifts and waves in the air, makes gestures that seem to have no meaning beyond expressing an excess of emotion. The grasp of his other hand around Tobirama’s waist firms and tightens.

Madara-sama is flailing.

It makes him smile.

He can imagine the wedding they will have.

Aneue will supervise all with the eye of a hawk. Anija will stand beside Madara-sama and wail. Izuna will dress in montsuki hakama for the first time in deference to formality and flirt with his lovers. Tōka-oneesan will attempt to spark terror in Izuna in an effort to make him behave appropriately. Kagami-kun with smile with delight and hug everyone.

They will perform san-san-kudo and each sip will tie him closer to the man who will be his Goshujin-sama.

But, for now, there is only this.

Love in the arms of the man who holds his heart.


	49. Almost Time to Run (for the Fourth Time) - Kagami, Tobirama, and Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you are nervous.
> 
> (Even when you don’t have to be.)

Kagami is nervous.

It’s just a Prey briefing. They have them every year. And he only graduated from Prey to runner three years ago, so it’s not as if he’s forgotten what they’re like.

Still, the circumstances this year are a _little_ unusual.

He looks at the friends beside him. “You guys ready?

Homura-kun looks resolved. “Yes, Senpai.”

Torifu-kun smacks a fist into his palm. “Trust us! We’ll squash any opposition!”

Koharu-kun is giggling. “I’ll look after him, Senpai. Don’t worry about us.”

While Torifu-kun is busy protesting that he doesn’t need any looking after, thank you very much, Kagami feels a light touch to his elbow.

He turns to meet Hiruzen-kun’s eyes.

“I know we only joined the Academy last year, but we were all trained by our clans before we came to live in the Village, you know. Just like you. And we’re only younger than you by a year or two.”

He can’t resist the urge to tease. “Or three.”

Hiruzen-kun rolls his eyes. “My birthday is next week.”

He flings his arm around Hiruzen-kun dramatically. “You’re going to be sooooo old! My kōhai is growing up!”

The door before them opens.

“Are you coming in?” Sensei inquires politely.

“YES, SENSEI!” yells Torifu-kun.

Homura-kun looks pained.

“Very well.” Sensei steps aside, and Homura-kun passes him with a quiet smile. Koharu-kun follows, dragging Torifu-kun by the ear and reminding him to be quiet out of respect for the Uchiha Clan members in the room. Torifu-kun is yelling about how he can absolutely be quiet, the quietest!

Hiruzen-kun steps away from him. “Trust us Senpai. We’ll make you proud.”

Kagami smiles. “I know you will.”

As Hiruzen-kun goes into the briefing room, Sensei clears his throat to attract attention.

“We’ll look after your friends, Kagami-kun.”

Izuna-sama sticks his head out of the room to join the conversation.

“Yeah! We definitely won’t let them get eaten by any nasty Uchiha Prey.”

Kagami takes his turn to do the eye roll. Somehow, they’ve all picked up the habit from Sensei. “Yes, Izuna-sama.”

Sensei is smiling.

It’s only been half a year since Sensei got back from Uzushio - he fondly remembers how hearing Sensei tell him he’s loved had felt being hit in the sternum with the blunt end of a naginata - and he’s still not used to how openly Sensei wears emotion now. But he likes it.

“I think you have a briefing of your own to get to, Kagami-kun.” Sensei reminds him gently.

Izuna-sama bares his teeth in a parody of a grin. “Better move it. You can tell nii-san he’ll need all the help he can get this year.”

And then the door is slammed in his face.

He can hear Izuna-sama right through it. Most of the building probably can, actually. “HE’S GOING TO GET THE SURPRISE OF HIS LIFE!” 

With those two, that will probably be the _least_ surprising thing to happen this year.

He goes.


	50. About to Run (for the Fourth Time) - Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things change.
> 
> (Sometimes, things don’t.)

Tobirama stands next to Izuna at the edge of the Uchiha compound, waiting for the sun to set.

As is standard for the Run, Izuna has chosen to wear his usual Uchiwa emblazoned mantle with a single weapons pouch, a combination that allows him to blend in with the rest of his clan.

All of the Prey are dressed similarly.

Together they make a sea of purple, indigo, dark blue, and black.

All the dark colours will help to camouflage them in the night, even when the autumn full moon will be high.

He is the only one who is not dressed in the Uchiwa mantle.

Having been married to Goshujin-sama for six months, something that still amazes him when he wakes up each morning, he has the right to it.

But he will not wear it.

When he proposed marriage, Goshujin-sama said that he would always be Senju-sama to their clan.

And he has seen that it is true.

Every Uchiha he meets refers to him as such.

He is the only Senju in the village referred to with that name and he has come to take pride in that.

He is the Senju who belongs to the Uchiha.

The bridge between that connects both.

An irony for someone who bears a name which means 'the space between two doors’.

He represents the negative space that has given them room to grow together.

As such, he does not dress like them.

He dresses like himself.

Dressed in his signature blue hued armour, with the Raijin no Ken on his hip, he is no longer the White Demon, but Senju-sama.

And tonight he will use that to his advantage. For him and all the Prey under his protection.

Izuna is looking around too. “Are they late? This won’t work if they are.”

“I can feel them just outside the compound. They are waiting to enter at the last possible moment in order to prevent a long discussion.”

It is time for a distraction. “Are you looking forward to a good night’s rest on a real futon tonight?”

By the loud laughter, Izuna obviously remembers their discussion from last year. “Yes! So much!”

He smirks. It is good to see Izuna happy. But that does not mean he cannot tease.

“Are you sure you do not want to join us? See the fruits of your labour blossom and grow fruit?”

Izuna makes a disgusted face. “Ugh. You Senju and your vegetable metaphors. Bad enough you have a plant monster for a brother, now you’re determined to plant these images in my brain too!” He very obviously considers the words he just said. “And now you’ve actually done it!”

Tobirama laughs. This is a long awaited revenge.

“You did it to me once,” he points out, “this is justified.”

“That’s fair.” Izuna nods. “And no, I don’t want to join you. It’s tempting. So tempting. But, I’d have to be crazy to turn _that_ down.”

Izuna waves at his husbands.

Seto-san and Hikaku-san are staring, Sharingan active, at the man they are obviously poised to hunt. Teeth bared, hands clenching, fingers twitching, balancing on their toes as if to leap, they are visibly restraining themselves and not doing a very good job of it.

He has never seen them like this.

“Are they… alright?”

Izuna smiles maliciously. “Oh yes. Very alright. This is what sexual tension looks like on them. And tonight… I am going to bring it right out of them and focus it all on _me_.” He shivers in delight. “It is going to be a _very good night_.”

He doesn’t want to know and Izuna can see it.

“You just wait! One day you and nii-san are _actually_ going to do a Run with no other responsibilities and you’ll see how it feels!”

Izuna is laughing at him. It is not a bad feeling.

There is a stir at the entrance to the compound.

The others have entered, and in good time.

Despite her diminutive stature, Koharu-kun stands tall, chin held high and angled to display pride and defiance.

Homura-kun is solemn and dignified, hands hidden as he crosses his arms across his chest.

Hiruzen-kun rocks from foot to foot, almost vibrating with the need to move, to run.

Torifu-kun has puffed himself out to look as intimidating as possible. He stands behind his team, ready to offer protection as needed.

They are all dressed in the academy uniform.

None of them wear the clothing or symbols of their clans and families.

They are here as shinobi of the village.

He is proud of all of them.

There is an outcry. Many of the younger runners are expressing surprise. Some of the Elders are expressing outrage.

It is time for him to step in.

He raises his voice so that all may hear.

“They are not Uchiha as I was once not Uchiha. They have chosen to volunteer as I once, not quite intentionally, volunteered.”

He hears Izuna snicker and ignores it.

“They choose to Run as Prey alongside their fellow shinobi from the village as comrades and a gesture of support.”

He finishes just in time.

The sound of the gong alerts everyone to the setting of the sun.

He tenses as he feels chakra being kneaded and the Sharingan flares in the eyes all around him.

An Elder steps forward and raises a hand. “Go!” 

He races for the gates of the compound, feeling all the Prey steaming behind him. 

They have to get to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone caught it, but the Run is being held on the full moon of Autumn.
> 
> This is the Uchiha version of the Mid Autumn Moon Festival.
> 
> If you actually want to know the world building behind that, you can check out chapter 50 of _The World Building of Escape and Evade_ ( _Why the Run is held on the Same Day as the Mid Autumn Moon Festival_ ).


	51. Running (for the Fourth Time) - Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you can’t do what you want.
> 
> (Sometimes, you do what you have to.)

Tobirama is racing through the trees, leaping from one branch to another.

All around him, he hears the whistles the Prey have agreed to use to communicate.

They are spreading out, giving each other room to move.

They need to cover as much of the forest as possible, before the runners catch up to them.

He kneads chakra once more and spreads his awareness through the village.

As he anticipated, Izuna is well ahead of Seto and Hikaku, and is leading them towards the river. The other Prey will avoid them.

The fastest of the Prey are already deep in the forest, setting up the traps developed by the seal teams under the joint command of Izuna and himself.

He took no hand in their development and is impressed with their ingenuity.

Any runner that comes into contact with them will spend the night in a genjutsu of their own.

All pleasant, but they will certainly be immobilised.

Other Prey are busy setting up hidden spaces, carefully camouflaged and disguised, for tired Prey to rest.

As for him, he is the distraction.

Every time he uses his sensory abilities, he marks his presence for Goshujin-sama.

He declares it.

It is both a taunt and a call.

 _Come._ his chakra says. _Come find me. Chase me. Claim me as your own._

If he knows his husband at all, it will be a motivation like no other.

And there, he can feel Goshujin-sama just behind him. 

The warmth, that fire. The intent. The desire. 

Undeniably sexual, it is as seductive as the images Izuna once painted for him promised. 

He is tempted, so terribly tempted to let it happen. 

To let himself be brought down, Caught, claimed. To let those calloused hands touch him and bring them both the pleasure they know so well. 

But he cannot. 

He has responsibilities to his students and his fellow Prey.

He cannot, will not, fail them. 

He presses on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of safe spaces was suggested by jkbat all the way back in Chapter 6.
> 
> Thank you for commenting and bouncing ideas off me!


	52. Running (for the Fourth Time) - Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you don’t get what you want.
> 
> (And it is beautiful.)
> 
> (Until it’s not.)

He can _feel_ yome, just in front of him.

He is so _close_!

He can almost taste the triumph, the knowing that this man - once his enemy, now his beloved yome - will soon be his, to Catch, to hold, to protect. To claim as the most prized member of his household, never to be lost again.

And then he feels Tobirama’s chakra spike.

It is the largest, most massive spike he has ever felt anyone produce.

It is as if a fountain has erupted from the ground and reached for the sky, painting the stars and full moon with glorious colour. 

He grabs the branch of the tree he is perched on, marvelling at its beauty and wonder. 

And then Tobirama disappears. 

Or not. 

Instead of one Tobirama, there are now four. 

Instead of thirty Prey, there are now ninety. 

What the hell?

Some of them must be Bunshin. He can feel their signatures are weaker than the others.

But so many?

And all the clones of Tobirama _feel exactly the same_.

They feel just like him.

He has no more time to think before Kagami-kun leaps past him, screaming something about snacks before disappearing into the trees.

Snacks?

And then three of Torifu-kun hit him in the chest, one after the other, knocking him out of the tree.

He is on the ground, stunned, all the breath knocked out of him by the unexpected fall, when a loop of ninja wire is flung around his neck and he is pulled up against a body.

“Sorry, Madara-sama,” says Homura-kun from behind him, “but you were our high priority target for tonight.”

“We got him!” He recognises that voice. It’s Hiruzen-kun, and he sounds unwarrantedly excited.

“Sensei, do you wish to do the honours?” Koharu-kun asks. He can see her toes in his peripheral vision.

The beloved voice that he always wants to hear is normally a balm to his soul.

Now, it’s annoying.

“I do.” Tobirama couches down in front of him and presses a kiss to his lips. “Sleep, Goshujin-sama. You will see your yome in the morning.”

Two fingers lightly touch his forehead and he feels nothing more.

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The use of the Kage Bunshin was suggested by Miray in a comment all the way back in Chapter 6.
> 
> The idea of Tobirama capturing the runners came from Zanahoria in Chapter 19.
> 
> I promised I'd use your ideas and I hope they turned out like you wanted!
> 
> Thank you both for reading, commenting, suggesting, and just making sure I knew you were cheering me on every step of the way.
> 
> Thank you.


	53. Done with Running - Izuna and Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun rises.
> 
> (Always.)

It has almost become a tradition now, to meet and celebrate Tobi’s win before going home for breakfast and sleep.

The first year, it was he and nii-san who met Tobi there.

The second year, it was just the two of them and they celebrated with a picnic breakfast in the trees, flush with success before he went back to bed with his boyfriends, only to be woken up again almost as soon as his head hit the pillow by nii-san on the engawa.

This year will be different.

This year, they will be surrounded by every single youngling who started the night as Prey but is now a runner.

The record of making it to sunrise, the one he was so determined to get that he tricked his best friend into the Run, now belongs to every other Prey but _him_.

It is bittersweet.

He does not regret his choices. They have brought him husbands and a family he never thought to have. His Tobi is now his nee-san and the beloved Onna Zokuchō of their clan. Their clan which is now prospering beyond his wildest dreams of avarice and a vital part of the village they helped to create. Their clan which loves him.

And yet, he is, once again, being left behind.

As he stands in this forest, that promises death to all who would harm them, but has tonight sheltered all the Uchiha, runner and Prey alike, under the light of the glorious full moon of autumn, he feels sadness and loss.

Next year, unless some child masters the grand fireball, he will be the only Prey to Run.

He takes a deep breath and starts to climb the tallest tree in the forest.

As he leaps from branch to branch, he instructs himself sternly not to mar the happiness of his best friend and the rest of the Prey.

The Prey have worked hard for months, mastering Tobi’s Kage Bunshin if they can, the Bunshin if they can’t.

His seal team in T&I collaborated with Tobi’s seal team in R&D to create the very first seal capable of casting a genjutsu upon contact.

He personally trained all the Prey on how to create and hide safe spaces in the forest, using the terrain for camouflage.

This is their triumph, achieved together, and he will not spoil it for them.

As he reaches the crowning branches of the tree, he takes the hand Tobi offers to pull him up.

He hugs his friend.

“Hey, awesome job! Did everyone make it to sunrise?”

Tobi nods solemnly. “Yes. Everyone.”

Ahead of them, the sun is breaking above the horizon and he can see it reflecting off Tobi’s happuri.

Below them, at the base of the tree, all the runners who have been captured by the Prey are waking.

He can spot nii-san, a little separate from everyone else, open his eyes and scowl.

Izuna can’t resist - he gives a little wiggle of his fingers.

 _Got you_ he wants to say. But he won’t.

Nii-san scowls even more, but his face softens when he looks at Tobi.

Tobi touches his wrist to attract his attention. “Thank you, Izuna. You have given this to us.”

He feels confused.

“Me? Tobi. _You_ did this. You and everyone else here. You did this as a team. You _all_ graduated.”

He can’t stop himself from adding, “All except me.”

He’s not enough. Not for this.

Maybe not enough for a lot of things.

Tobi grabs his hands and holds them tightly.

He wants to flinch away but he doesn’t. It’s usually him holding Tobi, but not this time.

This time, he’s the vulnerable one.

Tobi ducks to look him in the eye.

“Izuna. How can you fail to understand when you once said it yourself?

You once said it to me, and now I will say it to you.

There is a _reason_ that you are respected even though you never graduated. It is because you _choose_ to test your skills against the greatest warriors in our clan though you know you will inevitably be defeated. You are beloved and respected because you _do it anyway_.

Izuna, in retaining your role as Prey, you offer protection to every Prey who fails to graduate. In retaining your role as Prey, you offer your priceless years of experience to train the youngest and most vulnerable shinobi in our clan.

 _Your_ choice, to raise up your fellows and lead them to victory, is honoured by our clan. You should already have known that.

Izuna. You are the _heart of the Run_.”

Sharingan flaring with emotion, he looks around at the faces of the newly graduated runners surrounding them, at the runners below them, and he can see that it is true.

They truly believe what their Onna Zokuchō has said and it is as if the sun is rising in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come full circle.
> 
> The words that I wrote for Izuna to say, the reassurances he gave, are now being retuned to him not just by the best friend who loves him but also by every member of his clan.
> 
> This is image I had in mind when I wrote Izuna’s perspective on the Run all the way back in chapter two. This is, at least partly, his happy ending.
> 
> I’m so glad he got it and I got to give it to him.
> 
> (And yes, Izuna can be as dramatic as Madara when it suits him. You’re welcome.)


	54. Author’s End Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From me to you.
> 
> (Always.)

I always intended for this to be a little story, written just for me, because I couldn’t get a drabble from nirejseki and a comment from YumiStar out of my head.

But, along the way, it’s become a bit more than that for me.

I haven’t written fan fiction since 2005 and this has stretched me in ways that I’m not even sure I know yet.

And it’s in a fandom whose cannon I have never actually watched or read.

Which means that my understanding of these characters who I have come to love, is based entirely on the amazing work of the authors who put their time and effort into sharing their stories with the world.

This story is quite literally my love letter to Founders Era Naruto Fandom.

Truly, my little effort stands on the shoulders of giants.

So thank you to blackkat who dragged me screaming (with joy) on to the MadaTobi ship and gave me an understanding of the Founders Era.

Thank you to drelfina who alternately thrills and terrifies me with their work.

Thank you to evocates, whose 'a symbol of subjugation’ is a seminal foundation of this fandom for me.

Thank you to thatrandomnpc and LazarusII who showed me how fight scenes should be done.

Thank you to trulywicked, dahtwitchi, KeanBlade, raendown, MadMothMadame, and so many other authors who take the time to share their writing and love of stories.

Most of all, thank you to nirejseki and YumiStar for inspiring me to start this story, and to Miray, Thri_here, jkbat, Zanahoria, Nikkia, VWebb, peacefully_violent, HikaruWinter, Stop_And_Smell_The_Roses, Dead_cells, greenchair, senroh, meabhair, and AislynnGoldleaf for commenting and inspiring me to continue.

Every chapter after the first one is for _you_ , the wonderful, amazing, lovely readers and commenters who asked me questions, told me you liked the story, and performed literary analysis on my work at the drop of a hat.

This is for every reader who reads this fic or provokes a head cannon from me.

I owe thanks to so many and will forever be grateful.

You’re all wonderful.

Thank you all.

— Phlebas

P.S. _Caught and Captured_ , the direct sequel to _Escape and Evade_ begins posting tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> On a completely different note, I set up a server on Discord to discuss this series and you can go poke me there: https://discord.gg/JWZckgxBwf
> 
> EDIT: I'm so sorry the link was broken! I changed it and hopefully this one works!
> 
> All the warnings for this series applies to any content that may be found on there and I swear. Just FYI.


End file.
